The Wrecker and The Shield Maiden
by Shieldmaiden83
Summary: Story takes place months after Predacon Rising. Hope a fiery Dane with the hots for a certain Wrecker, but the past sneaks up warping her world that at first was a hunt for Con scientist to stand trial for his transgression against her and Wheeljack's revenge. Warning, some scenes have nudity and sexual content. Plot twist and so on. (Crossover later on from chapter 12) Enjoy :)
1. One of those Mondays

_Before you start reading I have to apologize my English skills are some days the sharpest and others it feels like someone is well not. I am not a native English speaker so if you need to comment anything please take in account of my grammar. If something is out of place please correct me so I can evolve my English skills. I read more then I write English._

_Hope you enjoy reading my stories and the character devolpment I have in store for my OC's :)_

* * *

><p><em>Description:<em>

_Hope is a young woman from Denmark who despite her many previous failed love relationships found her self head over heels toward a certain rogue mech. The story starts many months after the Predacon Rising movie. You will think the war is over, but some think the war still is going on._

_I have always seen Wheeljack sort of a bad guy, lets say more of an anti hero that always come around, and we girls still love him. To younger readers this story will be added nudity, I will retrain myself and make it tasteful._

* * *

><p>It was just yet one of those Mondays that started out like the shit hit the fan. First of all my car broke down, then I missed the train and top of that it was raining so was almost drenched when I got the to office. I failed to check the weather report before I left of from home so had no umbrella and my thin jacket was not entirely waterproof.<p>

Huffing and fuming in anger I entered the main reception hall and Annie greeted me. I only gave a short nod at her. I couldn't be mad at her, it was not her fault I was late.

I did called in due to I was late and let my boss know I will start work on those files he needed for a presentation for a meeting this afternoon.

The new models where already sitting in the waiting area and sat nervously as I walked in fuming with anger and annoyance.

My job didn't concern dealing directly with the models, but I did like my job as I worked more with administrative area to keep the model agency going. And a valuable asset my boss have pointed time and time again. And very good with detail as I he always run by me if he might missed some points.

With a groan I slumped down in my office chair. I had left some work undone Friday that needed to be done by before lunch and which was...in an hour. I quickly poured myself a cup of coffee, Annie have been considerate that there was coffee on my desk. She is a good girl and deserved to be promoted after the years I have been at the agency. Taking a sip of my coffee as my computer turned on and started right away opening the many programs and online schedules. I literately needed to bury myself in my work. Only my tapping on the keyboard and the radio nearby filled the rooms silence.

For the last 3 months I have worked tirelessly to stop thinking about my adventures with the Autobots. I felt sad that it was over. My heart like it have been ripped out. Dammit men(or mech) as soon as I start to feel something, it just ends up biting my ass. Not this time I refused to break down and cry. Of all the love interest I have had over the years that have been brief, this one came back to haunt me over and over again.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

As the Autobots prepared and pack what few personal belongings they had at the base, I stood there trying to hold back my tears. I didn't want him to see me start crying. I was not a little girl any more, I crossed my arms looking up at the mech named Wheeljack, my voice trembled trying to form a decent sentence, but felt like a very shy schoolgirl which annoyed the hell out of me.

Damm he could be such a sarcastic wiseaft most of the times, but yet my feelings where torn about he needed to go and I should be the bigger person to understand, but felt very selfish, I wanted him to stay. His new found obligation to Team Prime and his homeworld has been restored and a start to rebuild their war torn world.

We where out of hearing ears and audio receptors and he knelt down to me.

"You know I have to go" his deep rasp voice whispered to me. I looked straight into his ice blue optics. I nodded and clinched my fists trying not to cry looking down. I heard him vented an intake then I felt a digit gently lift my chin op to gaze yet again to his optics. I wanted to stroke his scares that made him handsome in my eyes. But I restrained myself along wanting to kiss him.

"Hope, stay strong I know you are in your spark a tough little lady". He refereed to an incident aboard his old ship the Jackhammer which by accident killing a lot Insecticons that was after us. One of Wheeljacks many joyrides with he took me on when we got bored.

I wiped a tear that had escaped my eyes and with the other brushed my pendant that hanged around my neck. A Thors hammer pendant, I had it since the day I meet Wheeljack and saw it as a good sign that the old Norse gods where watching over me.

I took it off, handing it to Wheeljack. My hand was small in comparison in his large servo hand.

"Here take it, as a good luck charm" It sounded really cheesy like the when a fair maiden gave her knight a token before going to battlefield. He nodded and accepted it.

The rest of the Autobots where waiting and Ratchet activated the ground bridge to the Nemesis and all walked through. Ratchet stayed back here on Earth as a consultant for us humans. I thought he would return like the others to Cybertron which came as a shock for everybody. But in truth was he stayed because of Rafeal the little wonder boy genius.

One by one the Autobots walked through the groundbridge and when Wheeljack was about to walk through and turned gazing straight at me with a smile and mimicked with his mouth. "I will return".

When the ground bridge was shut of, I ran out into my car driving out of the base into the desert roads of Neveda. I don't know how long or far away I drove when I finally came to a stop. Resting my head on the steering wheel more tears escaped my eyes.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>I snapped back to present time. No time to think about it now...you got work to do Hope.<p>

I tapped in between and files needed to be filled out. My fingers danced over the keyboard, I typed and typed until finally finished and sending the files to my boss via our intranet.

Happy I learned back in my chair, but then that empty feeling suddenly came again in my heart. I peered at my computer desktop background of Wheeljack in his vehicle mode. Why did I still have it as a background? I should have altered it already feeling it was more of a distraction.

Then it knocked on my office door and Annie's head popped in.

"Ehm Hope, you busy?"

I rubbed my head staring at the desktop and added a no.

"Well ehm, you better come out here"

"What? Are the models fighting again?"

We have had some incidents that there had been some drama between some of the models and when our boss was not around it was me that sat things straight. We even had to fire one due to her behaviour and harassed the other girls, plus she acted like a total drama queen. After that we had a no drama policy, it is bad reputation and for business when our models needed to get booked for photo shoots and acted like they are better then others.

"No, eh...I can't say, just please come" Annie pleaded. I liked her, she is a very down to earth girl with a sweet smile.

"Al right I be there in a sec"

I straighten myself out a bit as I have not really done since I came in. Rearranged my dark auburn long red hair and straightened my rather simple work dress. I had chosen to wear my knee long black work dress with black blond laces in the seems and it showed my bare shoulders.

My hair was almost dry, twisted and rolled it up holding my hair it place with a long hairpin adorn with a dark red rose on the tip.

Contempt I looked presentable I walked down the hall toward the reception. I heard the chatter of the new girls in exciting voices. One of our regular models ran past me quickly almost knocking me over.

"Oh sorry Hope" she added.

"What is going on?" I asked her, she turned around to face me. She was a tall blond girl taller then me and slimmer in comparison as my body type is more curvy. Mumbling a few curses I glared at the girl.

"Oh ehm, some new guy showed up, and he is gorgeous" she squeaked in glee.

New guy? What, I was not informed we where now hiring male models now.

Oh joy now I have to deal with some horny young teenagers drooling over a guy, like my day couldn't get any better. And where the hell where my boss all of a sudden?

I entered the main reception area and my first sight was most of the new girls was circling around some tall figure like a buzzard.

I only saw the back of him he wore what looks like racing pants in a black, white and green colours followed he wore a white t-shirt. He had thick black hair with some strands of silver grey pulled back into a ponytail.

I let out a coughing hark and arms crossed, the girls squeaked seeing me and retreated from the new guy. The guy turned around and faced me.

My jaw literately dropped. I could not believe it or it was a fucking stupid joke. I recognized the same ice blue optics...no wait eyes gazing at me, and that same mischievous smile and the distinct scares below eyes and lip and his beard down the jaw line and chin as a goatee. And what confirmed who he was, the Autobot symbol on the chest.

His lips curled into a smile when he saw me and came right up to me in confident strides. My body froze, I wanted to back up away from him, but I felt frozen in place. He gentle wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me close to his chest. It felt solid and strong I could feel his heartbeat...or sparkbeat?

He leaned his head closer to my ear, I could feel his breath on me, warm like his body up against me it made me feel something tinkling between us, I couldn't deny it felt good. I have felt it before at some point, but was lost in his absence. The feeling returned again making me feel something in my heart I thought I have lost.

"I told you, I would return" No doubt that was him, that deep husky rasp voice of his, I swear that voice can make any girls knickers fall off by themselves.

Before I even could form a sentence he crashed his lips into mine holding me even more closer and felt a hand finds its way down to my buttocks. I could not help to let out a moan escape my lips of both actions.

When we finally parted lips I looked straight into his blue optics, I touched his face stroking the scares with my fingers. The skin felt real to me and a faint feeling of tinkling electrical charge on my fingertips.

Then suddenly I snapped back to reality, our little make up scene has been caught on video by the girls and they where already uploading it to the internet. Even Annie was shocked seeing what just happen. I quickly released myself from Wheeljacks embrace and grab him by the wrists pulling him to my office. I slammed the door behind me and took a deep breath.

"What?!" He said, and next thing I knew I slapped him in the face. It felt good as it made a load clasp.

Damm my temper, been wanting to slap him the day he left for Cybertron cause I had been so angry and heartbroken. He didn't complain only rubbing the his cheek where I had smacked him very hard.

"You could hit harder if you wanted too" was the only thing he could say.

"Ok sorry...I been wanting to do that.."

"So you like it that way?"

"NO, I mean wanted to smack you for just leaving, before...argh fuck dammit" I snapped at him.

He raised an eyebrow at me and crossed his arms. I had to admit I wanted him to embrace me again. Damm my weakness for men with well tones muscled arms like his.

The door to me office opened and my boss came in, he was a slim man, his sense of style was a mixture of dressing in a suit and the hipster look, he also took great pride in his look and rarely wanted to get his hands dirty. And still haven't learned to knock, I have said to him countless times to knock if the door was closed. He may be my boss, but I demanded a form of respect and for the hard work I did around the office so the agency can run.

"Oh Hope, nice going on those reports there, but I have a ques... "he stopped himself in mid sentence when he saw Wheeljack. All Jackie did was to nod a hello at my boss.

My boss peered back and forth between the two of us until it hit him.

"Oh so its him"

"What?!" I replied

Wheeljack looked somewhat confused yet stood stoic still crossing his arms.

"So the rumours where true, and reason you working so hard lately" he glanced at Wheeljack.

"Sweety we didn't want to say anything it we where afraid to ask or you rip our heads off"

My boss struck a nerve feeling my temper rise and heard Wheeljack chuckle.

"And on top of that, I think you should take the day off, no scratch that, take the whole week off, maybe two if you feel like it..."

"But?" I tried to cut him off.

'"No buts missy, you have been working none stop and I am grateful for that, but I can't have my employees get stressed. You haven't had a vacation since your accident" he waved a finger at me. That ended the argument like he was my father, even as we where a few years apart.

I sighed and agreed. He then closed the door to my office so Wheeljack and I could get some privacy.

Counting down from 10 to calm my nerves. Wheeljack had moved behind me. For a wrecker his touch...in human form was rather soft and felt his hands massaging my bare shoulders. In no time I calmed down and he snaked an arm around my waist pulling me closer to his chest. He pulled my hairpin releasing my long hair, letting it fall down my bare shoulders. He brushed away my hair from the neck, feeling his lips kiss my neck and shoulder. They felt so good it sent pleasurable jolts of energy from my brain and down my spin.

"Better?" his voice whispered. I nodded and turned around and pushed myself in arms length from him.

"First of all, how this..?" I gestured with a finger at the human Wheeljack.

"A very advance holoform, my real self is outside"

"I see, so...can it do anything a human can do? Other then fondling and kissing"

"Why do you think, it was the only way I could be with you wholly"

That distinct smile and look in his eyes answered a question I long have wanted too. For confirmation of my unuttered question he took a hold with both hands my hips. A startled giggle and shriek came from me as he lifted me up just a heads length from his face.

His beautiful eyes gleamed at me. They had the same shape and colour as his real self. Gods yes, this is really happening, he really wanted to be with me.

"Want to go for a ride?" He asked.

"Sure, if you let me drive"

"Are you sure you can handle me? I am a race car so can my little lady handle that kind of engine?"

I couldn't help to chuckle. There have been so many times I sat in the drivers seat and not being able to to drive, but desperately wanted to have a go. Only had pretend holding my hands on the steering wheel when got pulled over by a cop for speeding.

"Are you afraid I will crash you?" I winked at him and kissed him which he passion filled returned. Hearing him make a soft mixed growl and purr under his breath, oh that turned me on.

Our lips parted and he let me back into the floor.

Without saying I grabbed my bag and jacket in one hand and Wheeljack by the other. We walked both out of the office I felt a huge smile was plastered on my face.

I nodded a hey to Annie when we walked out of the receptions area. She smiled back and couldn't help to eye Wheeljack up and down feeling somewhat jealous of me. So what he was an alien robot from another world, I knew that, but to the human they only saw a handsome fella.

One of new girls frowned seeing me and Jackie's holding hands.

We had some adventures together that scoundrel which had drawn me to him the first place.

I spotted his alt-mode with ease between all of the cars, this white race car with red and dash of green on hood. Wheeljack's holoform flickered and disappeared, the drivers seat door opened beckoned me inside. It had momentarily stopped to rain, it was still dark with the clouds hanging low in the middle of the day. I think I heard the faint sounds of thunder in the distance. It will be raining again soon.

I got in and started Wheeljack's engine came to life by my touch. Caressing the steering wheel, I noticed the pendant hanging from the back view mirror.

"Consider this foreplay" he responded by revved his engines roaring, then I steered out of the parking lot.


	2. The Bonding

**The bonding.**

_Warning, this chapter has sexual scenes, read at own risk. _

We drove for a while handling Wheeljacks engine, he didn't complain and to be honest his vehicle mode is a race car, so we did turn some heads at every corner and traffic light. I was careful drive within in the speed limit when we where in town. Its not everyday you see a car like that in this town.

As soon as there where no one in sight on the open road, I put the metal to the pedal shifting the gears making the engine thrust forward and down again turning the corners in a smooth motion. Hearing the tires screech as I used the drifted past a sharp corner in the road.

It was not my first time using drift. I have learned that move during the first years I got my drivers license.

I loved the sound of the engine and couldn't not help rub my thighs just of the thought the way it roared. Wheeljack had me safely tugged in with the seatbelt. I could even felt the seat was wrapping itself around me.

We finally arrived at the designated destination. I wanted us to be all alone. Enough room for one car to park in a little forest clearing. The place was pretty deserted and isolated, just the way I liked it as I came here a lot myself, when I needed to get away from civilization and recharge. Well to put in a way recharge and even sleep under the starts if weather was suitable. At times I built a small shelter that I have learned from my brother who is in the military. I always made sure the shelter was removed and leaving the spot clean in respect of the environment.

I haven't even stopped the engine when I felt the seatbelt release and the seat itself declined into laying position. His holoform came online hovering above me, with both his muscular arms by my sides so I was pinned in place. His ice blue optics piercing at me and his lips curled up into a smile.

"Nice driving. Now its my turn sweetspark"

I let out a moan as he leaned in to furiously kiss and gently bite my throat and shoulders. His one hand had a firm grip on my hip. He readjusted him self and me so his legs where between mine, I managed with my free hands to pull his shirt of and wrapped my legs around his hips.

I heard a purr from his throat or was it from the engine? Caressing every inch with my fingers over the bare skin of his solid chest the hardened muscles and abs.

I was amazed it felt so real, so similar to real skin and his reaction from my touch. I could see he have wanted this. I wonder the times my hands gently stroke over his robot or v-modes when we talked. There was times I caught my self not even know I was touching him. He didn't complain or commented, I was one of the very few that got his near to the Wrecker. Bulkhead told me stories about him, and the two bots where close friends.

The way Wheeljack looked at me, especially after...the "accident".

My mind pulled back to a more pleasant reality.

He pulled us closer wrapping his arm around my waist, kissing and gently biting my neck and shoulders sending my human pleasant sensors in a frenzy, it turned me on He found my sweetspot just below my earlobe. The other free arm he used to prop him self up so he did not crush me under his weight.

"You really did your homework how to make a woman moan" I stuttered from his caresses.

"Lets just say I have plenty experience." he replied moving his hand from my waist down under my dress skirt feeling his hand on my skin.

"Woah wait?" he stopped what he was doing "What do you mean about that...how can you know...humans...".

Wheeljack looked at me with a coy smile.

"Well if you most know, we bots can have fun this way as you humans, there is some similarities on both of our races. Just difference is...size. I spent what felt like vorns on this program" he raised an eyebrow "And...you are my first and only human, so far its working as intended"

I considered his words and couldn't help to giggle...size...right...so his...Oh. That would have pretty big. His soft chuckle joined my feminine giggle.

I let him resume what he was doing, my body relaxed from the touch of his hands on the bare skin underneath my dress.

With both hands he pulled my dress over my head revealing my black bra and knickers. I had no intention of keeping them on now feeling my body is on fire and lust it was only a nuisance having clothes on.

As expected I saw earlier today the light outside got a little darker and soon heard the rain dropping down on the cap. Our eyes meets, there was much compassion and lust in his eyes. Our hands found each others curling our fingers together, he studied every inch of me with his shinning blue optics illuminating my naked body. Gently caressing my skin and brushed with a thump over my hardened nipple making a moan escape my lips.

As he explored my being I wondered, if his holoform felt so real, what if? Tempting fate I moved my hands down his chest to the pants fidgeting undoing them and slid a hand underneath. He bite his lower lip as I found his friend gripping my hand around feeling its warmth, it felt big in my smaller hand.

Before I knew it both of us ended up in the backseat naked of the cab. For a second I wondered when did Wheeljack have a backseat? But I quickly brushed that thought of as lust triumphed over logic. I lived in the moment here and now.

My body moaned feeling him inside of me, arching my back he kissed and sucked greedily my breasts thrusting himself deeper and deeper into me filling me all out. Hearing him, smelling him, feeling him, there was a sense of deep connection hard to descripe in words.

I could feel a burst of warm energy appear in my chest and seep its way out in my limps feeling it tingle. It was nothing I have never felt before. It was like the energy flowed both ways between me and Wheeljack.

I didn't want this new feeling to end until yet my human climax exploded, gripping my nails into his holoform I let out of scream in pleasure and feeling the whole world just disappear around me only to hear both of Wheeljack's forms, one groaned heavy and other revved its engines loudly. Not long I heard the rain in the distant, even thunder.

I woke again after my happy daze. I was still in Wheeljacks cap naked with his holoform beside me who where gently stroking my sides. I giggled a bit as it tickled.

"Hey" he said and kissed my neck. "You OK? I thought I might have hurt you" he kissed my neck.

"I am...more then fine. That was...amazing" I replied turning my head meeting his his ice blue eyes.

It was still raining outside. From now one I will remember this moment until the day I die, making hot love, the rain gently drumming down on the cap, the wonderfull pleasant feeling in my chest and Wheeljacks human holoform warm embrace.

"How do you feel?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Can't complain, it was...interesting." he said.

"You know there is more then one way of doing it"

"Hmm really?"

"Mmmm yes" I purred.

We where still in the back seat of the cap and I somehow manges to flip him on his back with me straddled above him.

In after thought this might have been stupid, but in the heat of the moment and my dirty horny mind.

"Well get ready Autobot, for I am about to Wreck your world"

He looked at me raising an eyebrow and lips curled up in a cheeky smile.

"Well seems there is more similarities I haven't thought about." he took a firm grip on my hips as I leaned down to kiss him with much passion in my whole being rubbing myself against his friend that soon came back to life and ready for the next round.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this chapter you dirty reader;) "smokes her cigarette" OI wait! "coughs" I don't smoke. "extinguish the cigarette" Damm dirty habit. "grabs a cold beer from the fridge" Ahh much better. Also short, but my other chapters are longer.<em>


	3. Reunion

**Reunion**

After our second session we both lay there both listening to the rain thundering down on the cab. I smiled happily. I believe I have never been this much at peace with myself in my entire life.

Wheeljack told me the whole story what transpired back on his home world. Bumblebees ceremony, the start of the rebuild, Wheeljacks space flight to retrieve the All Spark with Optimus, encountering more Predacons birthed from Shockwave's laboratory. And not forget the resurrection of Megatron.

I could not help help to shed a tear for what Optimus did. It was noble of him to do. In a way I had hoped he will come back and visit Earth and we could resume our philosophical discussions.

He mentioned once to me he enjoyed our talks, even as most of his life as a Prime was involved around war. It had taken a great toll on him.

And now he was at peace with this mystical All Spark that was real to the Autobots.

Many of our "leaders" on Earth could learn a lesson from Optimus who was not driven by greed and egoistical means. It made me sad to know he is now gone, sacrificed him self to safe his homeworld being able for future generations to be born.

"Hmm if he where a Viking he would have ended up in Valhalla or Folkvang as Odin and Freya shared the noble dead in the myths" I explained.

"Huh" Wheeljack was stumped of that notion.

"Ok, in my homelands history and myth of the Nordic Scandinavian countries, many who died in battle could earn a seat in Valhalla or Folkvang if redeemed worthy"

"I am still not following" he said.

"Never mind then" I sighed and engulfed myself in Wheeljacks arms to just be in the moment, and gain some strength from our heated love session. It took some energy out of me, but I felt really satisfied. In the back of my head and could still feel that odd yet wonderful sensation in my chest. It was like none other I have experienced.

My phone started to ring, ribbing me out of my peaceful bliss, one I have not heard that felt like ages. My phone was set on different music so I knew who was calling. This one was Star Wars Imperial March music theme. It shook me to my very core.

I have not heard from him for ½ a year since, only communication we got was through Skype on occasions to make sure he was still alive and well. His troupe is a highly trained army squad stationed different places in the Middle East their main objective was to guard the bomb squads out on missions. It was a high risk getting shot and blown up by the so called Taliban and other odd extremist groups out there. But they were a pale comparison, to what the Cons might could have done.

"You mind I get it?

"Nah go ahead" Wheeljack said.

Fumbling to find my bag somewhere scattered on the foot of the passenger seat. It had stop ringing. I could call him back, but then it started to ring again.

My naked body was sprawled across the cab as I answered the phone, I did not think about it as my mind was concentrating answering the phone. Just hanging in the air and felt Wheeljacks hands on hips pulling me back into his lap. I bite my lower lip not to giggle. Then answered the call.

"Hey bro"

"Hey sis, guess who is back?"

"Oh who Julemanden? It it early for Jul?

My brothers load laughs was heard crystal clear through the phone if it was on speaker. Wheeljack inclined his head a bit. I think he wondered what was going on.

"Sis why are you not home? Your car is here?"

"What you are at my house...never mind, it broke down this morning and I am kinda out...with someone right now" I leaned back in Wheeljacks lap facing my face towards him and smiled.

"Oh ok, but ehm, need a place to stay for a while, mum and dad aren't home and I got no spare key"

"Wait wait hold om...why you need a place to crash?"

For a few seconds there where silence on the other end of the line.

"Tatiana is cheating on me" I could hear the hurt in my brothers voice. I should have seen it coming as my brother Jannick was away most of the year. I couldn't blame her for being lonely.

"Al right bro...I be there ehm 20-30 minutes OK see you" I hanged up and sighed.

"Human problems?" Wheeljack asked, I just nodded. I didn't say anything more and I heard the engine started up. I gathered my clothes that was scattered about in the car. I slide myself down in the passenger seat, Wheeljack was already down the main road driving in his holoform.

"You didn't tell me you had a brother?" he said curies.

"I thought that was not relevant, and I no one asked" I remarked pulling my dress back on.

I sighed and stared out the window as the landscape swept by. I have to admit I have missed my brother terrible. I could have back at the Nevada base poked Agent Fowler to make sure he was al right as the American military had a good cooperation with certain branched in the Danish military. Thou I knew my big brother is a tough man and had a very strong team to depend on.

"If you want to know about him? He can be some what overprotective of me. I am his little baby sister and only two children of Mum and Dad's"

"Yeah, so he will try to protect you from me?" he teased.

I huffed and nudge him on the shoulder with a smile. I then told him more about my older brother Jannick. Since we where kids we could got in all kinds of trouble and always somehow got ourself out, before our parents knew what we did.

He was also there for me when I got bullied at lot at school and taught how to fight back fists and words. Which was not a good idea, when our parents found out. It was mere survival those years and I have a lot of mental scares.

My former love interests and boyfriends was afraid of my brother due to his size. The women in our family tended to be short, but men tall about two meters. My brother towered a bit over two meters and had broad shoulders making him appear imposing first time you meet him. But he has always been my big brother teddy bear, a term I had to explain the to Wheeljack.

"He sounds like my kind of mech, if he where an Autobot he might have been a Wrecker apart from that what did you say...fluffy part". Wheeljack said. I giggled.

Ever since I meet Wheeljack he didn't knew much about humans and mostly kept to himself and his ship the Jackhammer. I enjoyed the time we spend on the ship, all alone even with the record what I heard stories from Bulkhead being reckless, but I felt safe with him.

Wheeljack flinched making the car swerve a bit over the other lane. It was close there was another car heading our.

"Wheeljack are you there? Ratchets familiar gruff annoyed voice cut through the radio comm link. He may be a grumpy, yet I liked him reminding him of my own dad, you only had to scratch the surface a bit to get to know him.

"Yeah thanks for popping my audio receptors Doc."

"How many times do I have to...Wheeljack I need you back at base NOW. I have been trying to get hold of you for hours"

"Oh hey Ratchet" I cut Wheeljack off to defend him. "He has been with me all the time" Don't know if that helped, but there where silence for about 10 seconds.

"Al right I see, please tell Wheeljack to get his sorry aft back to base ASAP."

The comm link went silent.

"What does Ratchet want you for?"

He shrugged.

"Beats me, but he is my friend, sounded like he wanted something from me. I could just leave him hanging." he winked at me.

We drove up the pavement just outside my house. There on the front porch stood my brother, clad in his military green and black uniform and a large duffel bag stood next to him.

"It is OK, I think me and Jannick could need some sister and brother time. Alone if you don't mind. We just hang around drinking some beers, watching movies or playing a video game when he back home from the Middle East" I said. The human form wrecker nodded, a bit hurt I could see that. I rested one hand on his holoform thigh and other on the dashboard giving him a soft kiss. His frown quickly got turn up into a smile.

"Well then I shall meet you brother later" he said.

I got out and so did Wheeljack, I waved at my brother with a smiled, then Wheeljack took my hand and pulled me close to wrapping his strong arms around my waist gently forcing back over the hood of the car. I could feel it hum and vibrate underneath me as my bum settled on the hood. I rested my hands on the hood as Wheeljack stood between my legs, caressing the warm metal he responded by pushing his lips into mine kissing me deeply, making me breathless our tongues and lips explored each other.

I heard my brother bellow something from the front porch, but I ignored him for those seconds me and Wheeljacks lips where locked together.

"Until later sweetspark" Wheeljack smirked releasing me from his arms.

Engines revved and the car drove down the street and turned a corner out of my sight. I listened to the engine until I couldn't hear it no more.

My brother who have watched a black haired man in a racing car and matching racing pants dry humping his little sister.

I knew that look on his face and crossed arms, that big brother worried look and posture. I punched his arm and looked at him shaking my head. We didn't need to say anything as my respond was; please do not worry pleading look on my face.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was spend pretty much catching up on needed sister and brother bonding. Think it has been a long while since we spend this much time together.<p>

I told him what I could allow not revealing that Wheeljack is a for real a giant alien robot that can turn into a car. He would not believe that if I told him, so made up a quick story that was realistic; he was a race car driver and had to be away most of the year.

I hate lying to my brother, I always confined my most inner thoughts to him. He did not judge, he has been my rock since we where kids.

And about Tatiana who where cheating on him he didn't say and I would not press the issue before he was ready. He only told me he wanted to surprise Tatiana, as his troop has was sent earlier home then planned. Our own government have recently ordered all of the Danish forces out of the Middle East.

We ended up in the evening having an Alien film marathon all 4 of them. We ordered take out from the local china restaurant. Greasy food, and good beer.

It was very late and I was half asleep on the couch, resting my head on my brother shoulders hugging a my raccoon plushie I had since...forever I guess.

I heard something crash outside in the backyard. And then I heard a metallic like growl. My eyes shoot open and got up in sitting position from the sofa still hugging my fluffy raccoon. No it couldn't be? Remembering the first time I heard that growl and what events followed.

I got up, and bolted toward the backyard with my brother yelling at me who woke from my sudden movements.

Barefooted I stood there gaping up and the large metal dragon. Predaking? What the hell? I thought it was on Cybertron after what Wheeljack told me.

Predaking sniffed and tasted the air with its large glossa then glanced down on me. Jannick ran up to me and stared in disbelief at the metal dragon.

"What the fuc..." A deep metallic growl came from Predakings making the ground shake. It or he started to fire up his dragonfire blast.

Then I heard the familiar sound of a jet engine, I think I have never been so happy hearing it. Predaking noticed that too and then got his head knocked to the side as a ship barely scrapped its head, interrupted his dragonfire blast.

Taking the change I bolted under Predakings legs with my brother behind me.

For a not very tall person I ran FAST and barely avoided the spiked tail as it turn around to send a fire blast at the spaceship.

I felt my adrenaline pumping in my veins as I ran fast I could. Barefooted I ignoring fallen twigs and gravel scratching my feet.

I knew this fight should not take place in a populated area so ran into the nearby park and could hear Predakings running after us making the ground shake. When it got nearer I tripped and twisted my ankle.

DAMMIT.

My brother ran up to me picking me up, but was too late as Predaking have caught up, its colossal size made us humans look like ants. I really thought I was going to die and clutched my brothers arm for some sort of protection.

I saw a sliver of white from the corner on my eye and the sound swords being drawn. Predaking was about to shred us to pieces with his large servo claws when Wheeljack got in between up close at the metal dragons head with his energon cannon and other slashed in one single elegant movement with his sword forcing his foe to back off.

My heart danced in a mix of happiness and pride to see my Wheeljack stand there between us humans and Predaking. His swords held high and pedes in battle stance, all his glory in as the lights from the park lights reflected his white armour. I smiled at my handsome wrecker he was gorgeous like this.

"Come at me" he said in his most calm way just before a major battle gripping the handles of both his beautiful swords that glinted with the lights. His battle mask was on I knew he meant business when it covered his mouth.

* * *

><p><em>Julemand – Santa Claus Father Christmas_

_Jul – Christmas/Yule_


	4. Friend or Foe

**Friend or Foe?**

The metal dragon Predaking growled and then transformed into his bipedal mode. I heard Jannick gasp. A huge mother fucker metal dragon transform into a robot and our savour was another robot with two like katana swords.

Predaking took a step forward, that was a queue for Wheeljack to advance swords held just above his chests crossing the blades into scissors and trusted them at Predaking head on.

The Predacon swiped with a backhand Wheeljack aside that only in an elegant danced made a backwards somersault in the air landing on one foot that gained him force and speed launching himself with both sword held high allowing his own body become a spinning arrow.

But that was folly as the load clash of metal rang in my ears and saw Wheeljack got thrown like a ragdoll several yards across the air.

"JACKIE" Tears ran down my face. It felt like someone just smacked me in the face.

I wanted to run over to him, but my brother held me tight not letting me go, my adrenaline was pumping. Grinning my teeth I dug my fingernails into Jannicks wrists forcing him to let me go. Ignoring the pain in my ankle I ran to Wheeljacks side who was groaning and shaking his helm getting up from the violent fist swipe from Predaking.

I was more afraid for Wheeljacks life then I was for my own.

"Hope, what are you doing, get back" he wanted to shove me back with his servo.

"No, I am fucking not going to loose you!" I snapped at him, both angry and upset.

I turned my attention to Predaking who has approach us. The large pedes made load thumping vibrations in the ground.

"What is that you want?!" I practical was screaming at it.

Predaking glared down on me, I saw his glossa and he made sniffing sound like a dog was sniffing for something.

"Your scent is the same has his, interesting, and something else. You don't smell like a human." Predaking said with a snort and growl in his voice glaring at the both of us.

"I said, what the fuck do you want?" I yelled at the metal dragon.

"You better answer the ladies question" Wheeljack said.

The predacon snorted and stood tall only looking down on us.

"I followed your scent, and lead me too that...human" it glared straight at me.

"And what? Start a fight" Wheeljack retorted picking me up in his servo and other held protectively with his sword stepping a few paces back away from the Predacon.

"I have followed Shockwave to this world. He is breeding new kinds of Predacons"

"Why should we believe you? We agreed to let you alone on Cybertron to live in peace". Wheeljack optics glared at Predaking who still had his battlemask slided on.

I do know where Predaking had it, he took out what looks like a datapad and threw it on the ground.

"Don't believe me? They where strong enough to kill Darksteel and Skylynx" it said and transformed into his metal dragon form and with one swing of the mighty metallic wings he took off from the spot in one jump. I almost got blown off Wheeljacks servo from the wind blast if I haven't held on one of digits. He retracted his battle mask and held me close up to his face plate.

"You al right sweetspark? He asked.

My emotions exploded filling my eyes with tears and in the back of my head thought he could have died. Predaking is much stronger then my Wheeljack, yet he knew the risk not letting harm come to me.

I leaned in stroking his handsome faceplate with one hand. Finding my small human lips pressed against his larger mouth. He responded to my kiss. I tasted metal, but also something sweet and tinkling. A burst of pleasurable energy filled me from the deep kiss.

I realized it was the first time our human and Cybertronian meet like this, nothing alike his holoform. I liked it.

Looking back there has been many occasions I wanted to kiss him either if we where alone or not. My other hand rested on his chest and felt a familiar energy flow that coursed between us both. I was hooked and intoxicated by both the kiss and energy flow.

We got interrupted by by Jannick making a load harking sound. I have completely forgotten about him. Motioning Wheeljack to lower me down to the ground I felt my cheeks where blushing in bit of embarrassment and reminiscences of the kiss few moments before.

"Ehm what was that?" Jannick pointed at Wheeljack who went to retrieve his other sword and the data-pad. "you let IT stick its tongue down your throat"

He sounded angry and hurt. The overprotective big brother.

"HE has a name" I snapped back at my brother crosses my arms over my chest. Jannick huffed and threw up is arms in frustration.

"And be glad it ain't no facehugger" I said with a smirk. He couldn't help to laugh on that comment. I took his arm and lead up over to Wheeljack. My ankle still hurt so had to support my weight on him.

Wheeljack was studying the datapad with a frown. He turned to see Jannick and me walking up to him and knelt down letting one hand rest on his knee.

Jannick was stumped at Wheeljacks much larger size. The two exchanged glances.

My older brother looked at me, I smiled and gestured with a nod that Wheeljack was al right.

Wheeljack extended his servo as greeting.

"First Lieutenant Jannick Dunbar of the 42th KMP, Jægerkorps trained, Danish Military." Jannick said. I felt his body was shaking a bit trying to remain calm at the large robot shaking Wheljacks metal finger.

"Wheeljack, Wrecker and warrior of the Autobots. Hope told me a bit about you"

"She has?" my brother glanced at me. The look in his eyes, he will be needing an explanation for this.

Wheeljack tapped a digit to his helm, where the communication link was, if I learned anything from Ratchet when I was cooped up at the base, when Wheeljack was out on missions.

I hate being of no use, I was not the one sitting all day playing video games, I wanted to help.

I don't how, but I ended up helping Ratchet the Autobot medic with my administration and organizing skills keeping record of every little tool, wire and metal scraps he used for his work. It was how I got to know the gruff older Autobot.

In return he taught me Cybertronian first aid. It was rather fascinating and astonishing he who has a very short fuse, he was very patience with me, going through every step at the time. Ratchet appreciated my help around the base and patched up minor injuries when the Autobots have been in battle with the Con's.

Smokescreen teased me after he found some references of sexy nurse costumes on the internet. I suspect Jack Darby had a play in that as well.

"Yes she is fine, you better believe it. Predaking, got just in time. I have some info you might be interesting in Doc" he flinched as I knew Ratchet was properly yelling at him. Jannick looked confused.

"Wheeljack signing off" He tapped his helm and turned his attention back to us siblings. "Right time to go, its not safe if that thing comes back I wont be here to protect you."

"Ground bridge or by ship"

"Ship of course" Wheeljack smirked. "Now lets get your stuff and go".

"Wasn't your ship gotten shoot down by Screamer?"

The wrecker smirked and chuckled

"Sweetspark, yes it was, but found a new one back on Cybertron I managed to patch and rebuild. I am THAT good"

He transformed into his vehicle mode and opened the car doors. If Jannick was a cartoon character his jaw would have dropped all the way down to the ground. I gestured him to get in that it was safe padding the large red haired Dane on his back.

He was about to get into the drivers seat when Wheeljack slammed the door right before him. Jannick frowned and walked over to the passenger seat and I sat in the drivers seat. My hands instinctively held on to the steering wheel and gingerly caressing the fabric.

"Only my Little Lady is allowed in the drivers seat" Wheeljacks voice resonated inside the car. For every word he spoke the Autobot symbol on the steering wheel lit up. I blushed and felt really special right now.

Other then calling me sweetspark he called me Little Lady with a certain glimpse in his optics. I was a bit annoyed at it at first he gave me those two nicknames, but I eventually grew on me. It was sweet and his way other then being sarcastic idiot that he actually cared.

"You sure know how to pick them don't you sis" My brother said to me with a faint smile on his face, stroking my hair like Mum did in affection.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you always had an odd taste in men lil' sis"

* * *

><p><em>Jannick's group is a made up, I had trouble finding examples so this had to do.<em>


	5. How we meet

**How we meet**

The fire was raging on the campfire warming the shelter, yet it rained heavy that night. There was more then enough fire to keep it burning all night.

Hope had taken some extra days off from work, which have been long overdue and well earned after a large event she had to help coordinate at her work, it was out of her comfort zone, but made it work.

She booked a shelter in the wilderness far away from civilization as possible.

Why she choose this one is because she wanted to be undisturbed, and that meant no other people at all. The shelter was only assessable by car or other personal transportation, rest of the way was a long trek on foot to actually reach it. But worthwhile the effort.

Close falling asleep, the nights rain got interrupted by an engine roar. It sounded like a jet engine, but much more powerful. Then a blast was heard like not like thunder.

She heard load cracking noises, it sounded like the trees where snapped in half like toothpicks.

Her heart jumped and got scared. What the fuck was that? Did lightning strike down nearby?

She threw some more logs and twigs into the campfire and huddled up in her sleepingbag taken deep breath to calm her self down.

The thunder disappeared and only the rain and fire crackling could be heard. The warmth dozed her back into sleep and kept the hunting riffle near if needed.

* * *

><p>The Jackhammer had do an emergency landing. The last encounter with the Cons, had battered Wheeljacks ship and could barely keep it in the air. All he needed to find a safe place to land, far away from humans.<p>

Then the engine exploded so he had no choice to improvise resulting in the trees gave into the pressure fromthe Jackhammer and finally hot solid ground making his ship skid over the forest floor and more trees got bent and cracked.

Padding himself mentally on the back that was on pretty much one of the better crash landings without being flip over. He knew this ship by spark.

Outside in the pouring rain he examined the damage, it was hard to take a prober look at when it rained and it was dark too. He estimated it was several breems before sunrise.

He had to wait until next morning and more light, before he could even start to repair. He didn't want to bother Team Prime especially after his last stunt at their base making the poor Mr sunshine snap after him and Bulkhead had a little fun with their lobbing ball.

He is a skilled mechanic, right now best get some power down and wait for first light. His computers still worked and sensors did not pick up any human settlements for many miles. His biggest concern was Con's and shut down the ships computers only leaving his recharge berth online.

* * *

><p>Birds where chirping already up and about finding food or courting for mates. The sun peeked in the shelter from an angle that woke the sleeping woman, grumbling she turned around away from the sun to sleep a little longer, it was way too early.<p>

When she finally woke up 1½ hours later, the first thing she did was to get the fire started and make a cup of coffee.

Sitting on the rooftop of the shelter with her breakfast consisting of porridge and more coffee, she dazed at the scene in front of her. To her left was the large lake surrounded by mix of pine and beech trees.

To get too this shelter one had to hike about 5km from the nearest parking place where her own little car was parked.

She took in every detail of the nature around her, she loved it here, no matter in Summer or Winter, this is the place she considered as HER sanctuary.

Sipping the coffee, she pondered about last night. The weather forecast didn't say anything about thunderstorms. Oh well; shrugging her shoulders, she could check when she got home in a few days.

Nearing midday and the sun was even warm in the shade. Hope have gone into the woods to gather more firewood and checking up on the snares she created the day before. Nothing have been caught so far to her dismay. She hoped later in the afternoon there might be some or if the fish would bite. Nothing beats like a freshly caught fish or hare cooked over a campfire.

Chuckling to her self, her mother have protested when she took up wilderness training; it was not lady like, but Hope didn't see her self as a lady.

Her grandmother who Hope loved the most other then her older brother supported her; _she should do what she likes to do_, Granny said.

If there where no luck with fishing or nothing caught in the snares, she was prepared. Canned food is one of the best inventions especially for campers.

Launch was made from instant noodles and some water from a nearby stream that was pure.

The day was warm, it is in the middle of Spring time, but it more felt like it was one of the hottest summer day. She thought why not cool herself of in the lake. The lake itself was clear yet cold, but looked so tempting.

* * *

><p>Wheeljack inspected what was left of the right thrusters, it was more worse then he expected. He needed to look for the parts what have fallen of right after the explosion or else he wouldn't be able to patch up the Jackhammer.<p>

He rummages through some compartments of his ship to find a scanner he have invented just for the jobs like this. Making sure the lift to the ship was properly sealed he made his way to the nearest signal the scanner had picked up.

After hours of scavenger hunting, he had found good amount of the engines outer parts, yet missed the key component that will actually make the ship airborne.

As stubborn as he was he still did not want to contact Team Prime about his predicament. He knew those parts was out there somewhere.

There where still no signs of Cons he might have "borrowed" from and had a bit fun to kick some tailpipes.

Adjusting the scanner he found a signal. It came from a body of water some clicks south from where his ship had landed.

He prayed to Primus which was very rare he did, that the Cons haven't yet picked up the energy signal. He noticed smoke in the distant from where the signal came from. He could not afford to take any chances right now, even as a Wrecker that was what he usually did.

He drew his swords and the battle mask swiped over his mouth guard, creping silently through the forest floor. It was impressive that a large mech like him didn't make any sound at all. But thanks for a dampening field muffling the sound of twigs underneath his large metal feet.

All the time he have sneaked up just to wreck havoc on unsuspecting Cons was fun.

He neared the body of water and was relieved and yet disappointed that it was not Cons.

The smoke came from a human made fire near a what looked like a wooden structure covered in green grass on the top.

What he saw next in all his time spent in the war and the Wreckers did not prepare him at all for this. Out of the water appeared a human femme gasping for air. She had no armour on.

Wheeljack was mesmerized by the human femme, the sun shined down on her armour less frame, the dark auburn hair barely covered her chest area and water droplets reflected from the sunlight on her naked frame.

* * *

><p>Ohh that felt good. Hope took another deep breath and dove into the water again.<p>

The lake was very clear and the sun had no trouble to shine its ray of light illuminating the bottom filled with various lake weeds and smaller fish darting away from the human.

The light caught Hope's attentions of something shiny, with some strong swim strokes she swam towards it. It looked like metal and she brushed her fingers on it, it was embedded in the lakes muddy soil, seems it was bigger then it appeared to be.

Her lungs was heaving for air, she needed to swim to surface after she have dove about 3-4 meters down to the bottom.

The lake was tricky as it became quickly deep. But she loved it, being submerges in the water and one with nature.

Finally breaching the surface she took in a huge gasp for air and swam to the shore and found with ease her footing in the muddy soil underneath.

Shivering she needed to get back to the fire to warm up. Walking towards her camp site still wondered what that metal thing was doing down there. Could it be she discovered an ancient artefact that her ancestors tossed in the lake pleasing the gods or spirits?

She shrug it off, a good hot cup of coffee and time to mediate what to do. Her day got much more interesting then planned going to her usual fishing spot further up the lake.

The birds nearby got startled as a scream of both surprise and fear from what Hope never imagined in her wildest dreams. A huge white robot thing with two katana like swords in its hands, it stood just outside the shelter.

It felt like she was going to faint and the shock make her fall backwards to the ground landing on her buttocks. Reflexes took over her arms propping her self in sitting position and lower legs bent to the side away from herself. It looked rather comical.

Argh fragging, didn't mean to scare the femme Wheeljack thought to himself. He retracted his battle mask and sheeted his swords.

"Woah I am not going to hurt you" he said holding up both his servos he was unarmed. Well the truth is he could fire up his cannons, but that would might have scared the poor thing to death.

The femme stared in disbelief at him, her human optics still widened in fear.

"Look I am one of the good guys, I am an Autobot" he gestured to the symbol on his chassis trying to reassure her, but didn't knew if that might help. He just waited for her too answer back.

It spoke...the robot spoke? And speaking English.

She was still scared and body shaken, heart rate pulsated faster then normal. She stared at the robot and it gestured to a symbol on its chest area and said he was an Autobot. What ever that was?

She closed her eyes and took deep breaths when ever she started to feel like she is going to panic and hyperventilate, this was a good time to use that exercise. After a few minutes she calmed down and opened her eyes.

The robot was still there or was she dreaming?

She looked down on her self, with a meek she covered her bare breasts and private parts in embarrassment.

The femme seemed to have calmed down, Wheeljack just waited till she was ready. He didn't really mean to scare her, but he fragged himself for just standing there staring at the armour less femme. A human femme, so odd a small being could mesmerise and old Wrecker like him. Raising an optic ridge when she tried to cover herself up in her small arms. She then made a harking cough.

"You mind ehm, the towel" she pointed at a green piece of cloth hanging from a wooden nail just below the shelters roof The robot followed her gaze and looked somewhat confused, it reached for the towel and handed it too her.

Its hands where pretty big. Big enough for it to grab her from the spot and abduct her. Hope you might have seen to many old kitch sci fi movies. The robot handed her the towel wrapping the cloth around her naked wet skin.

It was..nice of him...guessing that it it spoke with a male voice.

Brushing away her wet hair from her face, she felt a smile appear on her lips. It smiled back at her, And the eyes...friendly with a hint of something else that she felt drawn too. The colour, a shade of ice blue that shined bright even when the sun was on its highest peek.

"Name is Wheeljack" he said showing a bright smile.

"Hope" she said trembling.

Pretty femme, pretty voice, pretty name and pretty light brown optics, not bad. He felt something deep in his core, something all his Cybertronien life never thought he would ever feel again. But shrugged it away for now. He still had to repair his ship.

"Again sorry to scare you, I was looking for something" Wheeljack said taking out his scanner he had attached opposite side of the grenade.

Hope got to her feet hugging her towel carefully watching the movements of the robot named Wheeljack.

"What where you looking for?" she sounded curios seeing he had some sort f hand hell computer in its large metal hands.

"An engine part for my ship, you haven't seen anything around here have you...Hope"

The woman quickly glanced at the lake and then back at the white robot.

* * *

><p>"And there you have it, that is how we meet"<p>

There was not much to do on flight back to base. Jannick stared back and forth between me and Wheeljack, he crossed his arms. He had demanded to know everything there was to know. Well within the limited few hours of flight back to base in Nevada. There where many other stories we could fill him in on, but told him the high lights who the Autobots where and the Cons and their war.

Long before we got to the base, I have changed on the flight into to something more suitable, black tank top, women version of army pants I got from an army outlet sale and some black/green converse shoes was I all I needed to wear at base other then what I had in my duffel bag. And not to mention my ID card.

I always had a duffel bag ready when I was going "out" with Wheeljack or going to the base in Nevada. Fowler had offered me to get me a temporarily home at the base, but refused due to have my own life back home. And with Wheeljacks ship it only took some few hours or mere seconds with the ground bridge to reach my house.

"So first time you meet my lil' sister you saw her naked? That's per..." I cut him off punching him on the shoulder, groaning he rubbed the spot where I hit. He glared at me. He never hit me back, he usually just tackles and starts to tickle me. But not this time, he sounded hurt. I fear his frustration was because of Tatiana. Just in case I crawled up onto Wheeljack's shoulder armour and nestling my self between the neck and shoulder cables meet.

"How could he have known that staring at a naked woman is rather rude" I said.

"But on the bright side she has a pretty nice frame" said Wheeljack.

I blushed at that comment and remembered back from our intimate session earlier this day. Jannick didn't need to know about that that either, but had a good hint about the man earlier today was the alien robot.

"Thanks Jackie" I said giving him a soft kiss on his helm. I was the only other that called him that beside Bulkhead.

"I wonder if Ratchet is going to pop a fuse we got another human now to protect. Yeah the Cons are gone, but if Predaking was telling the truth about Shockwave is threat to your world" Wheeljack said with a dark gloom on his faceplate. I made him smile again letting him feel my hand stroking his handsome face.

"I don't think we should worry about Ratchet, its more Agent Fowler who will throw a fit, more worse then me" I said.

True Agent Fowler really threw a fit, when I was introduced to the Autobots. And to add it, not an American civilian which made things more complicated for him.

Ratchet was not happy at first, but I think he grew found of me like the little boy genios Rafael in the help we did around base. Not like the two other kids, mostly Miko has his biggest headache. Poor Ratchet. The teenage boy Jack was more reserved, but as the oldest of the three kids he mainly kept his eye out and keeping Miko out of harms way...but the stories I heard she have lured him through the ground bridge. Sneaky little devil girl, but she had a good heart, buuuut most of the times she did not think about the consequences.

On occasion when Wheeljack was away longer periods of time, I had the honour of a large blue and red semi truck to take me to base through ground bridge. That is where our philosophical talks started. Even when it was half around the world the ground bridge had to be activated outside of my home town away from other humans.

Favourable I liked, no I LOVED to fly with Wheeljack and he was happy to answer any questions I might have about the Jackhammer. It was his pride and joy.

Sometimes I took a nap in the other seat after a long day at work, being lulled to sleep by the ships engine soothed me.And getting woken up with a voice gently calling my name only to meet his gorgeous scar eyes and lips. It warmed my heart that a tough bot like him had a soft spot, even has he didn't wanted to admit it.

* * *

><p>We arrived at base. My ankle didn't hurt any more. It was early in the evening when we arrived due to the time difference. I greeted Ratchet and introduced him to my brother. His notion was the same as Wheeljack who did not knew I had a brother.<p>

As predicted Agent Fowler threw a fit. My brother looked at me crossing his arms and raised his eyebrow letting Fowler have his tantrum and we talked in Danish.

"This is some madhouse you got here, and his he always like this?"

"Well tell me something I don't know, and yes he is like that, but he comes around"

"What did you say" Agent Fowler was finished with his tantrum.

"Nothing, unless you want to take time to learn some few phrases in something other then gibberish and English you would now" I loved to tease Fowler in a good way. If he where a cartoon character steam would have come out of his ears by now.

"Right I will find you can bunk with the other soldiers, and you too Miss Dunbar you can sleep in the office as usual"

"Uhh poor soldiers, better give them some earplugs, he snores like a sawmill"

"Hey you snore too sis"

"Not since I was little as Mum said"

"Unless you have preeeeeetty much to drink you snore like you could wake the dead"

Uhh buuuurn 1-0 to my brother he got me there. No matter how old we get we have these little arguments like little kids. It the same you can never get to old watching cartoons.

It was odd being back, I haven't been to the base since the bots left for Cybertron, Ratchet have been kind to keep track of me just to hear I was OK, but then the last 2 months I didn't even acknowledge the calls and messages coming from the bot medic. The reminder and feeling hopeless after Jackie was forced to leave with the others was to much for me to bear.

Our attention was turned towards Ratchet debriefed us why all of a sudden Predaking showed up on my doorstep.

They have picked up the energy signature appearing somewhere in the Middle East. Knowing the strength of the predacon, Wheeljack almost overheated his ships engine thrusters. They calculated where it was going and was in the nick of time Wheeljack arrived.

Ratchet frowned at the datapad given from Wheeljack.

"My knowedge of Shockwave he always encoded his work, this will take me time to decipher" he said and waved us off so he could work on it in private.

It was late for especially for us two siblings. Jannick got a bunk bed with some other soldiers, and me I was too sleep in the office Fowler used that is just beside the Autobots hangar. Yet Wheeljack insisted he had something better for me. Tired I was curios was the bot wanted of me. OK well earlier today we actually made love, that I couldn't deny and we kept that to ourself.

"I call it the Mjolnir" he said as we entered the hanger where he "parked" his ship.

"What not Jackhammer 2?"

"Nah, that would is to obvious"

I was sitting on Wheeljack shoulder as we entered the ship by the lift.

"It still needs some work, but it flies" he added lowering me the too floor. "Close your optics"

"What?" I looked up at the white mech curiously.

"Just do it" he said a bit annoyed, but his eyes where amused.

Well what harm could it do so I closed my eyes.

Hearing the familiar sound when the Autobots transformed, then feeling the strong arms of his holoform holding me close, he picked me up in bridal style.

I heard a swoosh of something opening, then he lowered into something soft, like a mattress and fabric of a sheet caressed my bare arms.

"You may open them now"

I did so and scanned where I was. We where in the private quarters of Wheeljack's. I couldn't see where his other form was, but knew it was nearby. We lied in a niche like berth embedded in the ships wall, more then enough room just for two people.

The lights where dimming, and the thing that stood most out most was Jackies optics in his solid holoform.

I knew where this was going so wrapped my arms around his neck forcing him down locking our lips together. Lips, and tongues hungry tasting each other. Our clothes came off. Wheeljack had the advantage just making it vanish with the holoform program.

He lay there on top of me stroking my inner thighs teasing me every time he got near between my legs. His head lowered down to my lips kissing me softly with a purr from his form. He moved away just a few inches to let me catch my breath.

"I meant every word when I first saw you with my optics, pretty femme, pretty voice, pretty name and your pretty optics" He continued down kissing my chin, my neck, my breast, stomach and reached to my inner thighs. I moaned as he disappeared between my legs, enjoying every touch and kiss shuddered through my spine in pleasure.


	6. Stronger, Faster

**Stronger, faster**

I was all alone in the berth when I woke up only with the company of the faint smell of metal and oil reminding me of Wheeljack and our love session last night, it brought a smile to my face. I looked towards his own much larger berth, but no Jackie; maybe he was working on the ship? But I heard no welding or pounding noises on the haul.

Well rested...and satisfied, my body refused to stay in bed, so I got out and dressed. Braiding my long hair into a lazy braid draping it over my shoulder. I found my wrist watch that I only wore at base, its always set on local time in Nevada so why bother adjusting it when I was home in Denmark?

It was quarter to seven meaning the mess hall is about to open. I knew the daily routine of the base, so nothing really have changed the last 3 months I was away; if you count out the alien robots the base was pretty normal for the soldiers stationed there.

I got down the lift of the ship and greeted some soldiers who recognized me. One of them was Sergeant Chief Engineer Walters.

"Ehm guys you haven't seen Wheeljack?"

"No Miss Dunbar, haven't seen him" Walters replied. I noticed one of the other soldiers was eyeing me up and down. Chief Engineer Walters gave him a quick slap on the back diverting his attention elsewhere. The younger soldier grumbled hurt something trying to avoid his superiors glare.

Jannick where already at the mess hall having one BIG breakfast, sitting beside the soldiers whom shifting away from the large Dane and his big plate staring in awe as he chewing down the food. It was a typical American breakfast, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages and American styled pancakes.

I poured myself a cup of coffee, some orange juice and got a much smaller size portion and casually sat beside my much larger brother making him scoot a bit to make room for me.

Other the size difference we had some similarities, same hair colour and eye shape.

Our table buddies look very surprised I just sat down beside a much larger man like it was nothing. I short gave them a smile and morning hello, they nervously smiled back shifting uneasy in their seats looking around to see if there where room elsewhere.

"I have been looking for you, didn't you sleep in that office behind Hangar E?" Jannick said after swallowing a piece of his food.

"You have one guess where I slept" I replied taking a bite out of my breakfast.

"Wheeljack huh, he must be very nice to you" He huffed

"He is different then the others"

"If only Mum and Dad knew...they always wonder why you are still single"

"Cause you scare my boyfriends away" I snapped at him

He took a huge bite out of meal, chewed and swallowed. He was thinking what to say next.

"I don't want you to get hurt, what if its not meant to be?"

"And you are the one to talk"

He glared at me and shock his head. Ouch I should not have said that. Sometimes I say stupid shit that I do not really mean. I thought he was going to yell at me, but that rare and only for a good reason.

"But he is a..."

"Yes I know, please.." I gave Jannick my most pleading puppy eyed look.

"Oh no not that loo, no ain't gonna work sis"

I kept on looking at him with very big eyes uttering whimpering puppy sound.

"Alright...alright. I give him a chance, anything, but that puppy look, stop it" he said defeated, giving me a short hug with his large arm.

HAH works every time, it only worked on either Jannick or Dad when I wanted to something really bad.

Some other soldiers sitting across the table from us was staring at us. Our conversation have been in Danish and one of them a blond guy stared at us with hatred.

"Hey this is America, you better talk American" he blurted out and stood in front of us both. The mess hall suddenly grew very quite, all eyes where on us. You could almost feel the tension hanging in the air.

The soldier was a muscular blond guy grey looking eyes he looked no more then 30 to the looks of it. The way he just spoke to us made my blood boil oh how I hated smart ass guys I could have ripped his head of.

Jannick took a bite of his bacon slice chewing on it slowly, he patted my hand that was clutching the fork, then stood up towering over the blond smart ass. He cleared his throat and spoke in a calm deep serious tone.

"First of all, American is English, second I am having a private conversation with my sister in Danish"

"Sister aye. Pretty sister, I think I tap that, never had me a Danish girl", the way the creep eyed me up and down, made my stomach turn.

Within a flash Jannick grapped his collar and pulled the blond soldiers close up his face. Oh boy here we go again that overprotective brother he is.

Clearly remembering last time a guy said something familiar, after my own failed attempts getting the creep stop trying to fondle me, Jannick was nearby. We where out having a beer with his mates I am in good tune with. Lets just say the guy pissed on him self and we never saw him again rest of the evening and night.

"Do not even think about it" he growled deep "If you ever think of laying a hand on her, I swear I will hunt you down and plant a bomb far up your ass and blow you to pieces"

I swear it looked like the blond soldier was shitting himself as his face turned white. I better stop this before it got out of hand laying a hand on my brothers arm, his muscles where tense.

"Jannick let him go, I think he got the message" I glared ominous at the creep.

He released his grip of the soldiers shirt who backed up staring at us both in hatred and disgust then ran out of the mess hall with two of his buddies.

Then the mess hall broke out in cheer, and my humble brother just sat down to eat rest of his meal. I was confused what just happened?

"Uhh bad call, you just ticked off Captain Harlow, he is one bad mother fucker, gets the job done, but still a bully" said a lean young soldier about 20 years old with a hawk nose.

"So?" I replied the soldier.

"Hey you are the one that hangs around at Hangar E?" the soldier tried to change the subject, which was odd. I wanted to know more about this Harlow creep.

"That is enough soldier, more questions or I have you scrub the latrines for weeks" Agent Fowler cut the soldier off and he retreated. Fowler seated him self just across Jannick and me.

"So things have changed since I last visited?"

"People come and go, but no; nothings really changed. You two meet me at my office after launch." Fowler pointed at us with his fork.

"Yes sir"

I knew not to question Fowler, but one thing I learned that the Autobots are still very classified. Every soldier that came to the base have to sign a contract never to reveal the secret, and yet as I was not a soldier and an American citizen I had a special contract that stated I was a Consultant Special Agent.

Its such a shame we can not reveal their presence they have done so much and saved our world countless times. But it just boils down to politics and sweeping things under the table.

It made me loose my appetite leaving some left on my plate.

"Are you going to eat the rest?" Jannick asked, I just shoved my plate over to him and sipped my coffee. He gulped up rest of my plate and let out a loud belch.

"MANNERS!" I elbowed my brother, he just grinned at me "Pig" I said sticking out my tongue and he responded with grunts.

"Are you two always like that?" Fowler stared at us siblings. I tried really hard not to throw a laughing fit and ended making a little whistle sound trying to look innocent.

* * *

><p>Making my way back to Hangar E with Jannick. I was curious if Ratchet have seen Wheeljack if where not at base, he must be somewhere.<p>

"Hey Ratchet, have you seen Wheeljack?" Looking at Ratchet who was working on something I couldn't see from where I stood.

"He is on a scouting mission"

"Without any backup?" And when did Jackie go on a scouting mission?

"He said he didn't need it"

"That is stupid he should know better when Shockwave is out there somewhere" I complained angry and my hand clinched into a fist, Ratchet crouched down stopping my advance.

"Hope, he has his reasons and I couldn't stop him. I know he deeply cares for you, he eh what is called now?"

"Love" said Raf sitting at the table tapping on his laptop. I haven't noticed the boy.

"Oh hey Raf, are you not at school?"

"Hey Hope. And no, its Spring Break, Miko is in Tokyo visiting her parents and Jack is preparing for collage or at work".

Ahh that explains it, I should have stayed more in touch with the kids the last few months, but my head had been buried in work.

"Yes; love is the term, thank you Rafael. The way you two acted towards each other did stir some questions. He was he one who wouldn't rest until you where rescued, it was first there I realised how important you where to him. And not just a human companion like the others" Ratchets voice grew soft looking at me, still grouched onto the floor he padded his digit on my shoulder.

"Even as reckless he can be, Hope; he is bent on revenge for what ever Shockwave did to you."

"So you knew...about..us?" I blushed rubbing my cheek, true I had evolved very strong feelings for him. Just the recent months it have been eating up inside me that I missed my change to actually have the guts to tell the Wrecker how I really felt about him, but have been scared.

What happened the last 24 between me and Wheeljack just happened, I feel no regrets we just wanted to be with each other no words can describe, only I wanted him and he wanted me.

Now my Jackie was out there scouting potential leads to Shockwave's laboratory and hopefully ending the Con.

"So that stuff on the data-pad" I asked to change the subject, feeling my love life was personal.

"Debunked it yet"

"I am still working on it, if I had something to go on, it would have speed up the process to decipher the codes.

"Its highly advanced, Shockwave might use his set of decrypting programs" Rafael said fixed on his laptop.

"Yes so far what we know is only fro m what Predaking told you, and that his new creations are able to kill other predacons. I hope Wheeljack comse back with something I can use understand what he is up too. Given he does not blow things up" Ratchet said responding to my question only nodded the former subject was for now laid to rest. He turned to his computers and instruments.

I remember my first meeting with that thing. So cold and emotionless thing. It was before Predaking became showed any signs intelligence it had been instructed to kidnap me and brought before Megatron.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Ahh one of the Autobots pets" Megatron's voiced purred with a soft growl seeing the human female drop on the floor in front of his feet.

"I am not one of their pets you fucking monster"hissing and if looks could kill she glared at Megatron in disgust with her light brown eyes, the auborn red hair was in disarray around her face.

"Silence fleshing" Starscream waved an energon prod in front of the small human femme squirming away from the torture instrument only to bump into a large servo claw of the predacon. It glared down at her examining tilting its head curious of the very small being it was ordered to go fetch. She was no larger then one of its claws.

"You better tell us the location of their base"the Seeker hissed.

"Fuck you!" she gave Screamer the finger.

Starscream snarled and used his energon prod at the human she screamed in pain, tears ran down her face and body convulsed from the shock of energy throb through her nerve system.

The predacon glared at Starscream seeing the effects of the energon prod had on a human. A growl came deep within its throat. At least he didn't use it on the beast this time.

"Tell us!" Starscream was about to use that thing again on her, before Megatron stopped him gripping the Seekers arm and the energon prod fell from Starscreams servo.

"Ma...Master?"

"Starscream, we need to use more delicate methods then we use too. This is a female human, they needed to be handled with care".

"Go to hell Megatron" ignoring her shocked limps and the pain she spat on the metal floor, feeling blood in her mouth.

"And yet humans are so resilient like this one" Megatron concluded a flared grin showing his razor sharp teeth. "But we will have our answers soon enough" he lifted her chin up carefully not to puncture the soft flesh forcing her to look straight into his red optics There where much fight in this little human as she stared right back at him with hatred and disgust, he had to admire she had a certain spark for her small size.

"Knockout. Make our guest a bit more at home" Megatron ordered removing his clawed digit from her chin and she slumped down coughing up more blood on the metal floor feeling darkness sweep her away only hearing the sound of footsteps echoing against metal.

It felt like weeks, she needed to eat and on Megatrons orders their "guest" needed human substance so she welcomed any food and water given her.

Megatron himself stood for interrogating the human, he did not trust Starscream in this matter he would have surely killed her if he got the change. No he needed her alive. He didn't needed to use any tools to get what he wanted, his sheer strength and persuasion would have to do and despite he didn't like humans he investigated how their methods proved to get results.

But the human female proved have a very strong mind even as her body scorched and violated from the torture. The Decepticon tyrant heard her cry herself into power down mode. He felt no remorse what he did to her.

His patience grew thin, he was getting nowhere so she was given to Shockwave for experiments.

Shockwaves treatments where far more worse. She have blacked out so many times from the pain that she at one point just wished she would die, but that thing Shockwave kept her alive for his twisted experiment. She never figured what he did to her, only feeling of pain and submerges in some sort of liquid. Wishing she rather be dead right now then to endure another day or night in the cold claws of the one eyed Con's cruel experiments.

She awoke to hear in the distant corner of her mind a voice call out too her, she knew that voice and the bonds on her hands and feet where released from the cold metal slab. A pain shot through her spine, something was yanked out of the back of her head, but kept on searching for the voice calling out her name to stay awake. It was him... remembering resting her head against his helm clutching as her only lifeline his neck cables crying even has her body ached. She just would not let go of him as they raced out into the night sky and heard behind her an explosion.

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>Trembling by the thought of Shockwave, that monster, he was far worse then Megatron and Starscream.<p>

"You OK sis" I heard my brother, he held a hand on my shoulder. I struggled to hold back tears that threatening to escape my eyes. I took a deep breath and brushed his hand from my shoulder.

"I am fine, just need some air" I went outside letting the warm Nevada morning sun shine down on me. The troops where doing their usual training rounds.

I saw that Captain Harlow from earlier scolding some new recruits and then he saw me. He glared at me, I pretended that I haven't seen him. Geez what a creep, agreeing with my self I need to let out some steam and went to the training gym.

It usually helped and no one got hurt...other then the punching bag getting molested.

* * *

><p>My brother joined my not long after I went to the gym, I have been warming up my muscles for ½ hour.<p>

"It was no car accident then, Ratchet told me."

"So?" I put on the boxing gloves.

"If I knew, jeez you where tortured, that even worse getting stationed in the middle of a battlefield." He tried to give me a hug, but I backed away.

"Look I am fine OK, I just need to let out some steam"

"Fine, if you need let me at least help you"

He went over to hold the large punching bag, holding it in place. I took a few good jabs and hooks before starting to kick the punching bag. I loved kickboxning so have taught myself with the help of the base unarmed combat instructor and self defence.

When there is not much to do at the Autobot hangar it could get boring, after my "accident" I healed up more faster then any human being and when one have bed restricted to a bed and wheelchair I wanted to get some sort of work out. I haven't thought about it, but didn't care at the time, I was happy to finally get out of the hospital.

Feeling the adrenaline pumping as I kept punching and kicking in all the techniques I have been taught.

"Woah easy sis" my brother bellowed at me, but it was like I did not hear him. My anger fuel by what Shockwave did to me the few bits of memory I had of my capture. I came in making a round kick using all my force. The force was so massive it made the hinges the bag was hung from rip of and slammed right into the wall. Jannick was lucky to get out of the way before he got crushed. It took me moments to realize what happen. What the hell is going on? My mind blacked out.

I felt my brothers arms around me rocking me back and forth speaking to me softly. He had taken off the gloves off, but found no blood or bruises. My vision was blurred from my short blackout.

I heard others in the room that has come in to see the commotion. I heard the voice of Agent Fowler.

"Hey hey Hope, you OK?" he asked

"I...I don't know" I stuttered coming to my senses.

"What happen soldier?" Fowler spoke to my brother.

"Well ehm, she kinda punched the bag of its hinges"

Someone handed my a water bottle that I gladly took and sipped the water from. My body was shaking, what the hell is happening to me? How did I just do that?

"We need to get her to a doctor"

"Son, I don't think a human doctor can help here"

* * *

><p>I was taken back to Hangar Unit E, shortly briefed of the incident Ratchet took a scan of me. He frowned while the console on his computer on the console.<p>

"But that is not possible at all?" he exclaimed. Ratchet furrowed his faceplate and stood in his usual way when deep in thought crossing his arms and one servo on his chin.

"Ratchet, what the hell is wrong with me" I demanded him. I hate not knowing.

He vented an intake tapping on the computer showing an x ray of my bones. I did not know what I looked at.

"It appears your bones are made out of some sort of Cybertronien structure"

Everyone in the room was silent before Ratchet continued.

"I need to take further test before knowing the full extent why your sudden burst of strength" Ratchet was deep in thought leaving rest of us speechless.

"Hmmm, I have an idea who...but how?"

"Please do not say that monsters name" I snapped at the Autobot medic. I knew who he was going to mention. Ratchet was about to snarl back at me when the comm link came online and I heard my Jackie's voice requesting for a ground bridge. Hearing his voice was music to my ears.

Through the vortex my white mech appeared and to alls surprise he had Predaking behind him.

I backed up away from the thing that have tried to kill me the night earlier.

"Wheeljack have you lost your processor?!" Ratchet yelled.

"Woah, he is OK, I have made sure he will NOT harm anyone here, oh and by the way Ratchet got you a souvenir" He tossed casually Ratchet a large vial container with yellow liquid in it, I think I saw something else, but was more focused too see my mech, but terrified for the predacon standing behind him that took in its surroundings.

I retreated up the platform so I was in eye level with the bots. Predaking was HUGE even in robot form, same height as Optimus. Wheeljack came up to me with a smile on his faceplate.

"Hey my Little Lady" just his deep rasp voice made me smile. All my worries and sorrow where instantly washed away for just those few seconds.

Leaning over the handrail it was in perfect height to his lips, one hand on the railing and the other stroking his handsome face our lios found each other.

Hearing the predacon low disgusted growl in the background, I fuck didn't care about others in the same room right now. All I needed was my mech, my Wheeljack. Even has he can be full with attitude and one liners I somehow had a way to make him lost for words either but a witty remark or with a glance at the mech. He could grind everybody's gears even mind when he was out of line, but I loved him anyway for just being him.

"Hey" my voice almost sounded as a whisper. I closed my eyes just savouring the moment, I could smell the scent of dirt and explosives on him other then metal and oil.

"Been playing with your explosives again?" I whispered.

"Yeah how could you know that?"

"I can smell it on you"

"Humans can not smell energon" Wheeljack peered at me in confusion.

"What did you say?" Ratchet heard what Wheeljack said. I turned to the medic in confusion.For an old bot he had very good hearing. It still amazes me.

"All I said humans can not smell energon" Jackie said "What is going on Doc?"

Ratchet plating whirred and furrowed his faceplate. He waved Wheeljack over the computer console to show him what all the fuzz was about. The predacon have been standing in the same spot all the time since it entered through the ground bridge. Its optics stared at me and I glared back then looked away in distaste. Wheeljack better have a very good explanation why he brought that thing in here. But something else made me shortly glance back at the large robot.

I could not help feel a bit pity for the thing it knew it was just a clone, yet have evolved to think and fight for it self. I threw my arms around my self holding back tears. No, I do not need to cry more, I wanted revenge for what that thing did to me.

Ironic that a scientist experiments will turn on its master, a very classic horror movie scenario. But I am just a human, how can I change that? But what I did earlier at the gym not even Chuck Norris could have kicked that punching bag from its hinges.

I didn't really hear what Wheeljack and Rachet discussed about, I was deep inside my own thoughts.

"Hope?" my mind snapped out of it hearing Wheeljacks voice. I looked up, his face have turned from his usual careless and cheeky demeanour to a haunted expression. He gently stroke my face with a digit that I welcomed closing my eyes feeling his touch. My hand leaned on the metal finger clutching it. He did not say anything and I knew he didn't need to. He may be cocky and reckless, but he have changed over time. From a loose cannon to a team player.

But his fighting style have never changed since the first time I saw him battle a horde of Cons. The way he danced with those swords and parried the blaster shots with ease. He was magnificent.

* * *

><p>More test was made on me, I felt like a lab rat at this point. Blood samples where needed to be taken to taken and several more scans of my body. All the same he treated me with much care while examined me. I had to take of some of clothes so he could get a closer look. It's first time he saw me on my underwear, thou reminded myself he was a doctor and they are use to see their patients with almost no clothes or in the bots optics without their outer armour.<p>

For my sake and his privacy he had ushered everybody out. Only one remained was Predaking that stern stood in the corner observing everything from the other side of the hanger.

I could feel its yellow optics staring at me from behind. It made me uneasy, yet where could it go and not cause panic? It have agreed to stay silent and not disturb in Ratchet's work.

"Have you been interfacing the last cycles?" Ratchet asked in a low tone.

"Sorry what?"

"Have you have sexual intercourse the last few days" Ratchet rephrased his question in human terms.

"Yes" I responded. I think he knew who I have been "interfacing" with, given the fact what Ratchet said earlier to me that the team knew about me and Jackie had certain feelings for each other.

He tapped in the information on his computer,

Ratchet finally released me from the many different tests he had to take.

"Sorry, Hope, I know how you feel after what Shockwave did, but I need to know, it baffles even me." his optics showed sadness. The old bot is very kind and I considered him my friend, right now I couldn't really see him eye to optic. I hate being prodding and poked at. Giving only vaguely a nod then left him to his work. I hoped he wouldn't take it to personal.

Right now I just longed for a good shower so that what I did. Hearing Wheeljack and Jannick was talking to each other entering the large Hangar D bay to the Mjoljnir, they didn't notice me, and I didn't let them see me coming and leaving with my duffelbag from the ship and headed to the women's barracks at the far side of the base.

* * *

><p>Feeling more clean I put on a knee long black pencil skirt and a simple goth inspired satin red blouse and on my feet still the comfortable black converse shoes. Remembering to clip on my ID card to my skirt I ventured back Hangar D and ran straight into Harlow. Great I thought, I had no intention speaking with that creep.<p>

"Hey there pretty Danish girl" he purred at me blocking my way.

"I got no time for this." I stepped aside to go around him, but his goon or buddy blocked my way.

"Not so fast" a sleazy smile came from him.

I backed up to turn and was blocked by yet another goon. I was surrounded and I had a bad feeling what is going to happen now. Harlow took me by the shoulder forcing me into an alley behind barracks and pinned me to the wall. I growled under my breath from the violent treatment.

"So you rather be in the company of those robots then a human. I do hear you Euro trash like freaky stuff, but a robot with an oversized dildo". Goon 1 and 2 chuckled. "That might not be unheard off from where you are from"

"None of your business, release me or..."

"Or what? Your brother ain't here to protect his sister"

"Its not him you should be afraid of" I spat in his face, his face grew dark.

My muscles tensed feeling a hand pulling my skirt up. Shit this is not happening...every women's nightmare.

"Do you like it? Better then cold metal, and I have something even better then just my hand".

My mind yelled no and my body heard it. I took hold of his wrist holding his my shoulder and just squeezed. Didn't even use my nails, just my bare hands. Harlow groaning in pain and was about to punch me with a tight fist which I parried. I felt he hammered down on my lower arm. I only felt the impact of his fist. It did sting a little, but my arm easy resisted the pressure from his fist.

I have really become stronger? I kneed that son of bitch right in the balls. He slumped down onto his knees holding his crown jewels is when I gave him an upper cut knocking a few teeth with my closed fists.

His goons saw their leaders getting sucker punched by a woman. Goon 1 tried to tackle me, but I side stepped and made a circle kick sending him flying and smashed into the wall, goon 2 came forth with a knife at me, but I quickly parried his attempt and gripped hold of his wrist and twisting it behind his back. He dropped the knife and I shoved him in the back with my foot sending him skidding along the dirt face first.

It was all over in a flash. How many second did it just 10-15 seconds. I was still had my guard up when I heard a voice behind me and the sound of a cybertronian transform.

"Well now that was quite a show" a voice said applauding joined in with metal calpping together. I turned around and saw a red mech with red optics towering above me.

"Knockout?"

"Yes my dear, its moi"

"Don't call me dear"

"Would you rather have me to call you fleshing"Knockout crossed his arms adorned with his alt modes doors in a tattoo like pattern.

"That doesn't make it better" I snapped at him.

The groaning of my attackers where heard behind me. They where getting up hearing a gasp from one of Harlows goons.

"Oh shit"Goon number 1 eyes widened in fear.

"You better get out or I will have Doctor Doom here dissect you to pieces" my voice was cold at my attackers.

They all scrambled to their feet and fled tails behind their legs.

"This ain't over you hear me Euro trash" Harlow spat at me. They ran out of the alley and out of sight. I turned to Knockout glaring at him. I didn't knew if I could trust him. He was once a Decepticon.

"Hey now, I know you do not trust me, but Ratchet called me, to help with your... condition" he gestured with his long metal servos.

"I wanted to take a drive, when I saw you in this...ally. I say you got some skills"still with his arms crossed he cocked his head to the side. His voice was smooth and sophisticated.

"I was defending myself" I plainly said. "If you are here by Ratchets requests, then why didn't you stay at the Hangar helping him?"

"Oh some human obligations he had to attend too. I just saw my chance to sneak out, and I do not like being in the same area as that Predacon"

"Well there is a saying here on Earth, you work hard and you play hard. You can have your joy ride later"

"And why should I listen to you?" he leaned in looking straight down on me. I didn't feel threatened by him. It hurt my neck cringing it back to glare right into his red coloured optics.

"If Ratchet finds out you are skipping out of work I can guarantee your paint job is the last thing you should be concerned about" with those words I walked out of the ally. Not long after a red Aston Martin DBS followed not far behind me.

The red car drove past as I entered Hangar D. I hoped he have been informed he can not show him self like that in the open, even as this was a secret base, there are certain protocols when the bots drove out of the base alone.

Jannick was still there chatting with Wheeljack as he was working on something on the ship. Seems the two where getting well a long then I expected hearing them laugh at something one of them said.

I crawled up the ladder of the metal scaffolding surrounding the right side of the ship. Both smiled seeing me emerging from the ladder.

"Hey boys" I said in my most charming tone of voice, bopping my hips a bit to the side and eyeing the white mech.

Wheeljack eyed me up and down with his optics, he liked what he saw the answer came in a sharp whistle before returning to what he was doing with that welding torch.

"Ehm Jannick, remember that guy this morning that almost shit his pants" I said in a low tone. I didn't want Jackie to hear I was attacked.I couldn't imagine what he might do to Harlow and his goons.

"Yes, what about him?"

"I was harassed by him and his buddies just now, you better watch your back"

"What?!" he bellowed, making Wheeljack look up from his work. Argh dammit, cat was out of the bag as they say so I had to tell them what happened, and that Knockout watched my stunt.

"You have to report it to that Fowler guy, its the only right thing to do" Jannick said, I nodded in agreement.

"I agree, but that does not change the fact he will come after you too? But it will be difficult to file a sexual harassment complaint, when your only witness is an alien robot"

"That Harlow guy can try take me on" Jannick cracked his knuckles and cringed his neck to the sides hearing the cracking from the tightened muscles.

"I am beginning to like your brother sweetspark" Jackie said who was sitting on one of the engines. I had to admit the way he was sitting half crouch half cross legged and arm resting on his knee with a welding torch in his servo made him look sexy. Dammit Hope, no time for those thoughts now. I shook the thought of and turned my attention to the two males, one being a mech and other my brother. I started to laugh, man and bot just looked at me in confusion.

"Oh gods" trying to fight off my laughing fit. "We have have not been here for one day and already made enemies. How tragic is that?! And I beat the crap out of them".

I should have felt scared and angry that I was attacked and almost raped, but I really beat the pants of them. It was so funny, 3 large men against one puny little woman. Served them right and it felt good.

Jannick joined my laughing with a chuckle padding me on the back, even Wheeljack let out a short laugh and a chuckle shaking his head at us humans.


	7. Target Practice

**Target practice**

It was eerie seeing a former Decepticon fidgeting with Ratchets instruments. That human obligation he spoke about was taking Rafael back home as his mother was wondering where her son was spending his time during spring break. She have bought the story he was at a house getting extra lessons as the school didn't give him enough challenged. I even heard he have granted a scholarship when he was old enough to go to collage, impressive at a young ago.

Ratchet have come too see the young boy as his apprentice learning him Cypertronien tech and knew he had a very bright future.

Funny a grumpy hoot like him despised having humans around, but in the end came around. He had to much of his pride to admit it. Sometimes I wished I could hug him, he is a very good mech who just needed some appreciation now and then for the hard work he put in.

Fowler was in his office as usual. As an ex army ranger, he have been reduced to a pencil pusher status. Far as I know it was his choice. But he haven't been to good on him self with that pot belly. I thought all army guys took care of them self even after their retired from the service. Just the thought of if Jannick stopped training and as large he was right now...I shuddered at the thought.

Sitting in the chair I reported about my attack. In the back of my head; what if I didn't have this strength it could have been far worse for me. Could I have defended myself even with out it?

My mind trembled in fear by the thought, I could have been raped and its the most worse thing I can imagine for a woman to go through.

Fowler rested his hands on his chin listening to me. I saw his face go more darker then his skin colour.

"You are not the first to file a complaint about Harlow, but harassing an agent" his eyes narrowed and furrowed creating more wrinkles on his dark skinned forehead. His eyes stood in contrast to his skin colour, but they just got a shade darker.

I knew that mood of his. Yes I am an agent even with no official training, but had a special contract and insurance I will never reveal the location or whereabouts of the Autobots. So I was granted title Special Agent Consultant, shame I couldn't not put that on my resume.

If I manage discover any Cybertronian tech I had to report it so it can be retrieved. Gods know what humans could do after the bots run ins with MECH.

"If you are right he will come after your brother and was good thing you warned him, but Harlow is one of the best Captains we have until now training and keeping a tight shift around the base. I have been trying to find a replacement for him,"

"Jannick can take care of him self, he have seen action in the field of duty and is a member of the Danish Jægerkorpset...I know a few of them personally in Jannick's troop, good guys and tough as nails like the British SAS." I said referring he has been in Iraq and Afghanistan the past half year.

"But surrounded by more of Harlow's men, I doubt that"

It was true, what if Harlow gather more men and attack him, one against many that will be coward act. Argh why did we had to pick a fight with that douche bag, and on top of that there where still the matter of my new unsuspecting enhanced strength and speed and the fact Shockwave is back on Earth that is a far greater threat when you look at the bigger picture.

"So what now?"

"Stay near the Autobots both of you is the best course of action and for your brothers protection"

"Yes sir" For my brothers protection? Jannick is more concerned about my protection.

Closing the door to Fowler's office

I stared at my arms, closing and opening my fists feeling the fibres in the muscles. It is odd to know underneath my skin was something none human, yet I was human with all the emotion and feeling that came along being so. "_I am impressed how you endure this much pain, you are so small and frail, yet you resist. What is __it__ about you humans?"_ The sound of Megatron's grating snarled voice echoed in my mind when I was at the mercy of the Decepticons. I haven't talked too anybody about my captivity, not even Wheeljack. He was there along with Ultra Magnus that stormed the laboratory and rescued me.

I remember him holding me close to his chassis, he didn't want to let me go until Optimus placed a servo on his shoulder making him release me and into the care of the doctors rushing to my side. I have suffered multiple burn marks, bruised several bones broken. The doctors said it was a miracle I survived and healed fast. But my soul haven't been healed. I had no recollection how long I have been in captivity. I was told much later the bots have searched weeks for me until they stumbled on Shockwaves hidden laboratory by accident or fate.

"What doesn't kill you make you stronger" I said in a low whisper to my self.

I was very frail when I was born, the doctors where unsure if I would survive. It was a miracle when things looked bleak this little baby wanted the will to live. My mother have told me countless times how she watched over me day and night at the hospital and cried every time the midwife took me away for check ups. Mum was weak herself from the birth and doctors said she would not be able to give birth to more children. Result was most of my childhood have being shielded from anything harmful and I hated it, I wanted to play with other children. I loved my brother who taught me how to fight back, but Mum got angry and cried every time I got into a fight as we got home scuffed and bruised. I had no regrets back then and not now either. I have been fighting all of my life to find a place in the universe; Maybe there where more then just being a mere administrate organiser?

My mind got interrupted by a smooth voice.

"Now don't stand there daydreaming my dear, we still have some tests to do" Knockout said with his usual smooth voice.

Great more tests, like I haven't already been pocked around enough today. I rather have Ratchet poke me then this guy. I wonder why Ratchet trusts him?

"Knockout! I swear if you call me dear one more time. I will rip out your optics" I growled all the way from my throat, threatened him with a closed fist. The red mech only raised and optic ridge, then let out a short laugh. The large red frame came suddenly much more closer, his faceplate close to my my tiny in face in comparison. The red optics on the black surface scrutinized with intensity seeing them zoom in on me.

"I like you, not to mention your sense of style little femme devil" he said, curling my braided hair around his slender digit. Recoiling I swapped the metal finger of giving him a disgusted glare. Unaffected he moved away turning his attention to the computer console examining the data feed Ratchet have apparently shared.

Jannick entered the hangar and was shocked too see yet another robot in here other then the Predacon. I wonder what goes on in its mind now of all the commotion going on. It have been really silent through it all.

"Hmm impressive" Knockout said looking at the computer tapping on the keyboard

"What?"

"Most of your human biology have changed it seems"

"Yes I know, Ratchet said my bones are Cybertronien now" I gave a little shrug.

"He said that? What else did he tell you?" his red optics shifted between me and the screen.

"Nothing really, only took tests. Shouldn't he have already shared the test results you on this?

The red mech removed his servos from the console, turned and crossed his arms over his chest plates. He looked amused giving a short chuckle making his large shoulder plates bounce.

"I second the opinion as a doctor of medical expertise even as its with humans, I make my own observations"

Moments went by and the hangar felt still bizarre silent only hearing the taps of Knockouts slender digits on the hand held computer. I haven't notice Jannick came up to me gently nudging me in my side. My mind have wandered off a habit of mine that blocked out everything around me.

"Hey sis, al right? I just shrugged at his questions and he wrapped his large arm around my much smaller frame giving me a hug. It welcomed his hug and leaned up at my rock, but was short lived.

"Please come here" Knockout beckoned me over, but Jannick reluctantly wanted to let go of me, I padded my brothers arm and he finally slowly released me. I approached the red cybertonian carefully who stood with his shoulder pads against me. I gasped by his sudden moment as he took hold of my arm. It was not that the way he held me that hurt, for one that has been a Con, he did not apply pressure holding me with his thump and index digits.

"ARGH!" pain rushed through my lower arm drawing blood. It felt like the tip of a dagger just plunged in my skin and ripped my skin open down to muscles underneath. He cut half of my lower arm open in one single motion.

Wheeljack entered the hangar and saw what happen. I swear his optics could have turned red with anger seeing what Knockout just did. In a flash he gripped the neck of the other mech and pinned him to the floor. The red mechs metal rung through the hangar bouncing of the wall in an echo, metal scraped the floor and sputtered out curses. Wheeljack had him held tight onto the hard concrete floor by his throat and one knee made sure he would squirm.

I held my arm to stop the blood flow and I gasped what I saw, the wound where Knockout have opened op with his sharp digit started to heal itself slowly, I could feel it vibrate in my skin and muscles cells patched themselves up. Feeling the urge to itch my wound as it healed it self I was mesmerized. I brushed the still wet blood that haven't coagulated, underneath showed my white pinkish skin was soft and completely whole. _What the fuck?_

"Wheeljack, let him go" my voice was stern, but shaken. He looked up at me as I stood on the platform, slowly releasing his iron grip on Knockout.

"What did he do?" his optics zoomed in on my arm only to see my wound have healed itself.

"Conducting a test" sputtered Knockout rubbing his throat. "Not only does she have new set of skeleton, but samples suggests some sort of regeneration. My hypothesis was right. And remind me never to anger a Wrecker" he glared at Wheeljack who stared back at him.

"If you hurt her again I will make sure not even Ratchet will be able to piece you back together" Wheeljack growled at the Aston Martin.

"Jackie, please stop" I took a deep breath. "he had his reasons, thou he could have warned me about it."

"You should be more grateful Wheeljack. I was the one that providing you and your team the location of Shockwave's laboratory where your little friend here was kept." What did he just say? All in the hangar even Predaking stared at the former Decepticon medic.

"You?!" Wheeljack said surprised "We thought it was an energon mine"

"Ahh, but moi dear friend. It was rather simple on my part misconception luring you there. Without it tracing back to me. The troops can be easily fooled, even Starscream" as his voice was smooth his chuckle was too" I understand you are still mad at me, I don't take it personally, but I was no fan of Shockwave and wanted revenge reducing me to a mere assistant"

So he was driven by pride and ego, should I or we be grateful? I don't know, given the fact we where not on the same side at the time. Why did I have a strange feeling there where something else to Knockout and his apparent ego. Who was he really trying to pretend to be?

Jannick took out piece of cloth and gave it to me so I could wipe the blood of my arm.

"Does this mean she is like Wolverine without the claws?" Jannick said. Both mechs stared at my brother at the question.

"Ehm I don't think they know about comics bro" I said to him.

"Ohh OK, fictional character superhuman strength hard to kill due to his regeneration mutation and sharp none breakable claws due his skeleton his made out of some indestructible metal" he explained to the bots.

"Like this?" Knockout's sercos shifted into a buzz saw and drill that made Jannick jump.

"No nothing like that" I said and he retracted his toys with a sad smug and hurt face.

"Well now, I have some more tests to see how your own system have adapted too your new condition"

"Might tell what kind of tests" I demanded crossing my arms.

"Accuracy tests. Don't worry your little outfit wont be scratched" he winked at me, Wheeljack growled protectively.

* * *

><p>We found our self outside of the base much to Fowler's disapproval, but he did order me and Jannick to stay near the Autobots and least one of them was Wheeljack. Jannick and me followed in Wheeljack the Aston Martin out to gods I don't know where. Before we departed Knockout insisted to take some human firepower that had to do with his test. Ahh target practice that explains it, but why not conduct them at the base I wondered? With some hustling Fowler and agreement to put Jannick in charge as our little field trip weapons specialist. He found some weapons and ammo, and filed it into his reports and I have to sign it was issued to me.<p>

Ratchet had returned in the meantime and he wanted an update about my condition. I think, I saw something pop under Ratchets hood as he scolded his medic colleague for endangering a patient.

I amused my self to see Knockout became much smaller as the older war veterans angry lecturing his younger colleague. Funny thing Predaking, where no to be seen and for once I was glad so gave it no more thought.

Wheeljack had no trouble following Knockout who speeded up in front of us.

"We could have a little race Wheeljack if you are up for it" his voice cut through the comm unit.

"Ahh suspected this was an excuse for you to get out on your joy rides" I said.

"Guilty as charged and no remorse little femme devil" his new pet name for me. I let this one slide for now, but heard Wheeljacks engine growl of the name.

"Easy Jackie" I whispered gently stroking the dashboard and steering wheel. We may both be a couple of hotheads, but one needed to stay cool. I felt he eased underneath my touch as the seat was hugging me. Is it just me or was he starting to be a bit too protectedly then usual?

We finally arrived at some abandoned looking mine and shacks. We where literately out in fucking no where.

"I didn't expect you take us out in a dump like this" Wheeljack said while we humans clinped out for him to transform. True what Jackie said, this was unlike him. Knockout scoffed hurt.

"How else can I work in private, its not like the Nemesis thank you very much. Its still a piece of scrapheap last I saw it. It may still function, but it will never be restored to its former glory and my spotless med lab."

The sun heated the warm Nevada desert on all us, glad I took some water with us. We Scandinavians are not used to this kind of heat. It was in the middle of the afternoon. How time flies I thought and turned to Jannick inspecting the weapons provided from Fowler. I have never gotten close up to fire arms like this. The closest I got to was my hunting rifle, but these where in bare comparison. Jannick knew what he was doing and waved me over so I could learn more about them. We both by default switched to Danish when talking to each other. I felt more at ease that way and Wheeljack listened in after himself in record time since the day we first meet Danish.

"This is a Remington Model 10, one of the best pump action shot gun in the world. They where used during World War 1 and 2. Easy to use as long you get the hang of it." he held the shotgun with both hands and instructed me how to hold it. I took a good measure how it weighted in my hands. The barrel of the shot gun was as long as my arm.

"It does have a semi big recoil once you fire and you gotta stand with one one foot planted behind so you don't fall back. You can also choose to lay down depending on the combat situation."

He took yet another shot gun that looks much more newer then the old model.

"And this is an Ithaca Model 37 you might recognize them from movie's and video games" he winked. "Same idea and the design is better due when you reload it wont jam like the Remington had a knack of doing if you do not clean it" I nodded at his lecture.

Odd two siblings from Denmark finding quality time in the desert of Nevada playing with guns. We have a very strict laws in Denmark owning any kind of fire arms. The other shut gun looked more compact then the older model.

"Glad that Fowler dude had a Colt Canada C7 rifle laying around. I know this baby by heart, we use them in the Roayal Danish Army. I will more then happy learn you how to take it apart clean it and put it back together sis."

Wheeljack stood shielding us from the heat of the sun with his large form. I could hear his internal fans where cooling him of, even for a robot it was hot.

Last but not least he pulled out two guns from the large duffel army bag, I knew exactly what they where.

"You fucking kidding me? A Desert Eagle Mark XIX and a Walther P99 semi automatic" It was odd to see the Desert Eagle was larger then the smaller P99 also known as 007 favourite gun film The old iconic Walther PPK was switched out to a more modern one in Tomorrow Never Dies. But the Desert Eagle is the most power full hand gun there, to Earth human standards. I have seen videos on youtube where the gun smacked up their face because of the powerful recoil with a 50. Cal. barrel.

All 3 of us have completely forgotten about Knockout.

"Hello...we haven't gotten all day" he have crossed his arms over his chassis. Something was moving around him, looking like small metallic balls. There where about six if I counted right they where moving fast in different directions. Knockout used his hand held computer device and the balls crackled and some sort of electrical sphere surrounded. All where the size of a soccer ball.

"I recognize those things, they are called blastballs and used for target and dodging practise during the war, they can shoot back at you" Wheeljack said. "They wont hurt you if you are a Cypertronian, but don't know how its on affect humans." He looked at me in concern.

"Wheeljack, as promised I wont hurt your little femme devil" the Aston Martin said smug. Jannick instructed me how to use the P99, and how to load the magazine properly hearing the click it was in place.

"Earth guns is to primitive" Knockout proclaimed.

"Well we don't have your energon guns or cannons" I snapped back cogging the gun like instructed. The gun felt very light in my hands even holding it with both hands to steady my aim. A wicked smile graced my lips, this is going to fun, maybe in a sense I might hit Knockout by accident scratching his precious paint job.

"Shall we begin?" He peered at me and I nodded back.

"Walther P99, 9milimetter 15 rounds" I stood with both hands on the gun feeling the ripped grip in my palms. Knockout made the blastballs move many yards away from us.

"How the fuck am I going to hit a target that far away?"

"Just shoot already" Knockout grumbled.

I looked at my far away targets I could see the force fields or what ever it was from here, yet the blastballs seems so tiny like the size of a pea.

"Take your time sis, used your breath to steady your aim" Jannick instructed me with a calm voice.

Using my own meditation skills I could feel how my mind and body was calm. In my inner eye it seemed like I was zooming in on the blastballs like I was over there. I could clearly see the energy spheres dancing lights right before me. I pulled the trigger and sent several bullets towards my targets until a clicking sound meaning my gun was empty for bullets. I could clearly smell the gunpowder covering my hands.

"Impressive for a human, 80% accuracy" Knockout said tapping in the results. "You sure it ain't your first time using a gun?"

"First time with a gun, but I have a bit experience with hunting riffles" I said with a shrug.

Jackie smiled with pride on his faceplate.

"Lets try with moving targets" Knockout said and made the blastballs move in random moments. Reloading the gun I used the same breathing methods as before and again emptied the magazine. Again as before my sight zoomed in my targets, odd how did I do that from this distance? I confronted the red medic.

"Is there something you haven't told me Knockout. Even I know from this distance a human can NOT hit a target with the naked eye unless using a scope"

"I have to agree, not even I can do that unless I have a scope attached to my riffle, spill it" Jannick said.

"Really? that explains how she got a target system installed in her eyes and processor" he calmly said, unaffected by the comments and just stood there with his portable computer device.

"Say what? Am I some sort of cyborg now?" The gun almost slipped from my hands, feeling my mind was going blank. I held my hands to my chests, feeling a hyperventilating attack when I panicked. Jannick held me in his embrace rocking me gently back and forth to calm me down. Eventually taking deep breath I calmed down.

"Oh come on that is not bad" Knockout said then Wheeljack was up in his face making the before mentioned mech flinch then froze in place. He have tasted the sheer strength of the Wrecker earlier and didn't dare to move or say anything. Knockout had a way like Wheeljack to push peoples buttons liked it or not. Wheeljack retreated from him, I could see that was a warning glance and a primal growl came from my mech.

Knockout cleared his voice box.

"We are not done yet" he said calmly like nothing had happen.

* * *

><p>We did the same tests with the other firearms. My personal conclusion; I think I will hold a bit on to the Desert Eagle and newer version of the shotgun. Every time I pulled the trigger, the way the sound and smell as the bullets left the barrels. It resonated like a pleasant chimed echo singing through my new set of bones<p>

"I have to admit you did great sweetspark" Wheeljack said as the steering wheel lit up every he spoke driving back to base. Knockout have already lefts us in a trail of dusts racing towards base. Hoping he will find some worth racing with on the open road. Again Wheeljack refused to give into the red cars antics. I have looked over Jackies alt mode specification that he could easy out run the Aston Martin with some skill and to wound the red mechs pride. But we could save that for another day when Wheeljack was in the mood for it.

"I might learn you how to throw grenades and make them"

"Oh no, no thank you, I think I stick with the guns. Explosives are more your expertise" I gingerly caressed the dashboard lovingly with my fingertips, making his engine revved from my touch. I knew he liked it, even long before we both knew about our true deep feelings that finally was consummated just few days earlier. Feeling my lips where curled into a lovingly smile.

"Hope?" I looked at my brother.

"Mmm Yes?" I blinked a couple of times, my mind have wandered off yet again of daydreaming.

"Given the fact...and all what I have seen the last 24 hours. Have you thought of the consequences if any outside the base and Fowler for that matter reporting about you to the American Government? You could be at risk being a case study."

Oh no. I have not at all thought of that possibility, the contract I have signed, I have to look it over again, but knowing Fowler he wouldn't sell me out even as he has to report anything that has to do with the bots...and the humans mainly involved...what if they get the idea hauling me in trying to create super human soldiers? Its the worse case scenario other then earlier getting almost raped. Damm all this red tape.

Wheeljack suddenly braked making the tires screech. By instinct I got out and Wheeljacks holoform came online in front of me, his blue optics where full of worry. He pulled me close into his strong I happy fell in his embrace. He stroked my hair, whispering to me softly.

"Your brother is right. Remember MECH. Those sort of pit spawns will not stop until they get what they want. I swear by Primus and Optimus Prime's spark, they will never get their dirty servos on you. You shouldn't go through that again not after I thought I lost you to the Con's"

He struck a nerve and I couldn't hold it with in me any more. Sobbing and crying I buried my face in his chest letting it all go, his arms hugged me close to his holoform. I have been trying to deny the horrible experience for too long and its been eating me up from the inside and out. That aching blister have grown bigger and bigger now burst letting all the puss out, and from there start the much needed healing process.

My emotions today have been on one hell of a wild roller coaster ride and right now crying letting everything out was the best decision I have made for a very long time. I felt him gently move me to the hood of the car end leaned me up against it feeling the humming of the engine beneath. It had a soothing affect along with his holoforms embrace, my sobs and tears faded away and my body eased up.

Jackie propped my chin up so he could look straight into my eyes. They gleamed in the fading sunset, his face grew soft, but eyes set on determination

"We will find a way" he said kissing me softly. I welcomed his kiss tasting my own salty tears running down my face. Wrapping my arms around his holoforms neck that was equally as good as his real metal form. I loved him, knowing he meant every word.

Jannick had left us temporarily alone when I had my much needed crying fit in Wheeljack's arms. He have walked down the road away from us, I could smell he have been smoking. He only smoked when was really nervous and have been trying to quit for a long time. Coming back he flicked the cigarette bud away.

"Wheeljack_... _I must say of all the boyfriends she have gone through the many years, you are the only one that stands by her side no matter what. Some I have to scare away and others she managed to scare away herself."

"Gee thanks bro" I said feeling hurt.

"No no, Hope I mean it, your ex boyfriends where not good enough for you. They didn't deserve you at all. But I keep forgetting you are not a little girl any more, you are a grown woman. It is time for me to let you go"

Jannick placed a hand on Wheeljacks shoulder holoform and looked him straight into his eyes.

"Honestly I never thought my sister will end up with a...ehm...eh?" he chuckled nervously, then cleared his throat. "You have my most sincerest blessing Wheeljack, all I care she is happy". Jackie looked confused at the statement from my brother.

"It means it is a good thing" I smiled, "Jackie I love you"

Oh its the first time I said the L word to him it just came out of the blue like that.

"I love you from one end of the universe and back again" He smiled and ran his fingers through my hair, kissing me softly on the lips.


	8. Pleasent Interlude

**Chapter 8 Pleasant interlude**

_Fair warning for younger readers, this chapter contains sexual content...you have been warned.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The week passed by with no other incidents, only few faint signals or sign eluding the presence of Shockwave or the hint of energon deposits, but not getting any step closer to the Con. As the human saying goes; <em>Like finding a needle in a haystack.<em> Its been tedious, yet kept ourself busy.

With my recent powers I have not only become stronger, also faster reaction time and higher stamina. Jannick said it should be put to good use, so he offered to be my personal trainer. I was sceptical at first, but it turned out to be the best option. Only other able to train troops was Harlow and his goons. Jannick didn't had not much else to do, and have heard nothing getting called in for any new assignment. Official he was on leave on the paper.

And for the better we went back to Denmark solely to focus on my training, no distractions. Wheeljack and me accepted this fact, yet being away from my love, was hard to bear.

Jannick came up with a training program they used in the Danish Jægerkorps first time he applied he himself passed as one of the best of the recruits Jannick may be my brother, but he push me further and further on my own boundaries what my body and mind could take. I was at first not certain I could handle the pressure, but proved to have both advantages and disadvantages.

Jannick have two jobs, provided with gadgets constructed from Ratchet to monitor my various bio's on the other side of the world both in real time and recorded. The medic veteran considered me his patient not trusting the human doctors.

"Wow sis, even B.S. Christiansen would be lost for words" Jannick looked at the stopwatch after I for the 10th time finished the harsh course that was part of the tests. He have followed me in my car. It looked very out of place a large guy in a small sports car I owned.

"Yeah? Cool guy, would like to meet him one day" I heaved for air to get oxygen through my veins. I have pushed my self hard and sprinted like a cheetah on the last 1 kilometre of the run, it strained my body and first time I sprinted I almost fainted until I found the rhythm.

The week was almost over before it even began. With Jannicks hard training pushing me even further and further on my limit's there only one thing I missed. My Wheeljack, he was the last thing I thought of before succumbing to the dark sleep after a long hard day. He kept me going and wondered what he have been up too that scoundrel on the other side of the world. There where no rule against text messages as he kept me updated on situation at base.

In a way I was glad to be home, nothing could compare to the special Danish atmosphere and Mum's cooking. It was Sunday evening and the usual Sunday dinner for better and worse if not otherwise involved saving the world with the Autobots disguising it as an excuse I was on a deadline with some work, just to get out of the forced Sunday Dinner.

I rather wish I was with my Wheeljack. I love my parents, but Mum could be a pain in the aft complaining about two things. Why she was not yet a grandmother and why I was still single. And this time was no different.

I wore a white short sleeved satin blouse buttoned up to my throat, it was tucked in a black pinstriped fishtail corset skirt long in the back and knee long in the front, on my feet my favourite black high heels. It was a heavy contrast to my red auburn hair I had tied up into a classic French twist. Poor guy I thought sitting next to me all scared at my heavy inspired Gothic clothes. His name was Hans, I could sense he shifted uncomfortable in his chair. Even smell his fear? If it was right Ratchet said if I can pick up the scent of energon that my other human senses have been heightened.

"And what is this I hear about you driving around earlier this week in a white race car" Dad said to strike a conversation over the main coarse. All eyes where on me.

"Hmm what?" I took a bit out of my food from the fork.

"I ran into your co-worker Annie, said there was some guy, he paid you a visit at your office the other day, made quite a stir there" he said. "And I saw the video"

I almost spat out my food, trying to compose my self I swallowed the chunk of meat, drowned with some water.

"Oh him" I could not weasel myself out of this one "Yeah ehm he eh..."

"A race car driver" Jannick. I nodded a thanks to my brother. I could not say he was an alien robot I am dating, that would give poor Mum and Dad a heart attack if they would believe me.

"You meet him?" Mum looked her son.

"Yeah great guy, knows a lot about cars, mechanics and stuff, he built the car him self."

"And for how long have you known this...race car driver Hope" Mum sat with her arms crossed looking at me. Our guests looked at me and I started to feel a bit insecure.

"Ehm...for 1 ½ year" I scratched the back of my head nervously. True it was about how long I known Jackie.

"Was it his fault you almost died?"

"Mum NO. For the love of Prim...Gods I told you already it was a hit and run. The police never found the culprit"

"Why I have we not heard of this now guy until now?" Dad asked me.

"To be honest dad, I have my reasons. He lets me drive the car when he is town. He said I am the only one that can handle him... I mean its engine" I was still not lying.

"True I was not allowed, what did he say now, only my lady is allowed in the drivers seat" Jannick said. I felt a blush come on to my cheeks. Dad took in the information.

"What is his name"

"Wheeljack..." ups I thought how am I going get myself out of this.

"That is an odd name for man?" Hans's dad said, that have joined on the dinner date with his wife.

"That is his nick name he likes to be called, but his name is Jackie" Jannick said. I mimed a thank you to my brother who say across me at the table. He was garbed in his formal officer uniform adorned with the stars on the shoulders indicating what military rank he had.

"For the love of God, my only daughter involved with a filthy race car driver, you know how dangerous those car's are" Mum wailed. Here comes the drama I was about to snap the head of my mother before Dad calm and collected changed the subject.

"So Jannick, now you are home, what are you doing?"

"Playing soldier with Hope" Jannick said. I chuckled, good answer and true when preparing me for the real special military duty. Mum looked like she was about to pass out.

"Yeah I like to get back into shape, you know after my accident. I am fully healed"

"Playing soldier?" Dad shifted his gaze back and forth between us siblings he said, sitting at the end of the table as the patriarch of the family and my mother on the other end. Brother and sister nodded. Dad chuckled shaking his head.

"I have some strange children". Mum stared at Dad bug eyed and then glanced over at our guests with I apologize look on her face. Sometimes Mum tries a bit to hard being posh lady, we where either rich nor poor family I don't know why she pretends to something else.

If only they knew the whole truth, ever since I meet Wheeljack, my life have been a surrealistic science fiction adventure and I loved it.

Out guests and my "date" looked with shocked expressions mentioning me running around playing soldier.

"How...how can a beautiful lady like you be doing playing soldier" Hans said in a meek voice sounding scared. Oh poor guy he have been forced to this dinner date by his parents. Like me I rather be somewhere else.

"Because, why not" I answered him shrugging taking a nip of my wine. My head was spinning, not because of the alcohol I haven't had enough to drink yet. I secretly wished to be in the middle of the battlefield between the Autobots and Decepticon's right now, I had no idea how long I can put up this ridicules charade.

My phone started to ring, excusing myself from the dinner table to answer. There where no callers ID, great no doubt some telephone salesmen. I could just ignore it, but was fun messing with them so I answered.

"Miss Dunbar?" it was Fowler. I made my excuse and left the dinning room, Mum have started to clean up and had made dessert ready. I went outside into the garden where it was more private

"Agent Fowler" I said.

"I need you back at base ASAP, call Ratchet for ground bridge when ready"

"But have you ever tasted my mum's dessert"

"You have your orders...Agent" the call was caught of.

I stood and peered at my phone in my hand. Was there something come up back at base? And this was a good excuse to get out of the house.

"Ehm mum dad, sorry something came up I have to go"

"No you stay here darling" Mum tried to herd me back to my chair. I side stepped and nodded at my brother, he understood what was up. "Its that race car driver is it" she glared at me.

"Mum I have no time, I am sorry to cut this short and nice to meet you Hans, you find your love of your life one day" I padded the poor shy guy on the shoulder. I grabbed my stuff and my car keys, before exiting the doorstep I turned looking strait at my mother.

"By the way Mum. Stop fixing me up with random guys when I found a mec...man my self." before Mum could protest I was already out of the door. I had a big smile plastered my face, I loved Wheeljack with all my heart and beyond. Oh how did it happen I fell in love with an alien sentient robot still baffles me. But love is universal.

Sitting in my little restored metallic navy blue Mazda MX3 thanks to the bots, someone have converted my car to a coupé and convertible, so able for me to ride with the top down in style. The original model of my car didn't have that option like the Mazda MX5.

And as always just in case I had my duffel bag in the trunk. Jannick stopped me before I started the car.

"You just leaving me here with them?" he said.

"Fowler requested me, not you" I winked at him. Jannick groaned. He wanted to get out it as well. The next thing Mum will be brooding why him and Tatiana is no more together. I could only feel sorry for him.

"Al right, I clean up after you here. Say hello to Wheeljack from me"

"Sure thing bro" and I drove off. Making sure to be out of any houses or other buildings sight before calling Ratchet for the ground bridge. It was late in the evening and I arrived on the other side of the vortex it was almost midday. Parking the little very un American car too the far side of the hangar away from Ratchets beloved gadgets.

I smiled seeing my Wrecker and his signature sly look on his face and the scares making him look damm sexy.

"Hey sweetspark" he said kneeling down to my level.

"Hey love. Jannick says hello" I said closing the car door. I was more then happy too see him again, even as it not even been a week, longing to be in his arms again. I could tell on in the look in his optics he had the same thought. He eyed me up and down cocking his head a bit and raised optic ridge.

"Is that what soldiers in Denmark wear when training?" He eyed me up and down in my heavy Goth inspired outfit.

"Forced dinner at my parents every Sunday, hard to explain I doubt you would understand" I said shutting the car door with a heavy sigh. Wheeljack knelt further down having his face plate close to mine.

"Do tell little lady" his lips curled up to a smirk. Our lips where only inches away I could feel his vents on me.

"Hope, you should report to Agent Fowler's office immediately" Ratchet interrupted us. Nice timing for Doc Bot to spoiled our reunion. I took a deep breath and shrugged at my handsome scared Wrecker.

"We catch up later sweetspark" he said, then glanced at Ratchet. I knew that look on his face, he was going to mess with Ratchet. Tired I nodded walking out of the hanger like a model on the runway. I knew how good I looked swaying my hips side to side seductively when I wore my high heels.

Hearing Wheeljack make a sharp high pitched whistle; you look so sexy, I spun around on on my heels blowing a kiss and sent a wink at my gritty and cheeky mech. His whistle have made Ratchet drop some of his tools being interrupted by the high pitch. The medic frowned and threw one of his tools in Wheeljacks direction who only dodged and laughed.

"You missed sunshine" Jackie grinned. I shook my head at the two and turned walking out hearing more metal projectiles getting flung about. Crazy bots I laughed to my self.

* * *

><p>It was one long meeting taking most of the afternoon with some breaks and a lot of coffee before emerging from Fowler's office and shaking the hand of one of the highest ranking Danish General. Given the jet lag or ground bridge lag I did feel tired, its like I didn't need much sleep now a days. During the week I may only slept for 4-5 hours and was awake rest of the night. Annoyed me, at least books kept me company or caught my self up with my favourite shows streaming on the internet, or re watch them.<p>

We all three come to a joined understanding of my role played at the base. Now he wanted a tour of the base of operations where I have spent most of my time with the bots. I was most of all glad I have taking up the conversation to review my original contract. It also meant I had to quit my old job.

"So this is where the magic happens" The General stated scanning the large area. Fowler and I nodded.

"Yes, Sir. Shame you where not here months ago, you would not believe your eyes, but some still are here" I motioned toward the only two bots in the hanger. Ratchet and Knockout. I suspected Wheeljack might be in the hangar or out on another scouting mission. Gesturing the General up the yellow stairs to the platform so we where in eye height with the large robots. The two where deep in discussion about something, I didn't catch much, but had something to do with some recent findings.

"Knowing Shockwave twisted mind set I am telling you it is possible" Knockout said to his colleague.

"No doubt, but I am still sceptical. We can not just jump to conclusions. I need more information to work with. What we have seen is not even half off it" the older veteran furrowed his faceplate "If Wheeljack would stop blowing up things of and get some samples we might have a chance to fight it on a molecular level"

"What do you expect, he is a Wrecker" the red mech retorted agreeing with Ratchet.

Rafael was there sitting as usual very quiet on his computer the boy greeted us. The two medics started to argue.

"Could I have your attention please" Fowler almost shouted at the two doctor robots locked in their argument. Both helms turned at us. Knockout's red optics made the elevator look on me his lip had that slight curl to the side. It was so obvious that he showed distaste of me and Wheeljack "interfacing", but on the other side had some sort of fascination with me. I shrugged it off, it could be because of my hair was a shade of red, his favourite colour.

"This is General Henriksen serving as liaison of the Danish Military, He is here because of Miss Dunbar now serving as an Agent between the Pentagon and Defence Command Denmark, formally as communication"

General Henrikson took his time studying the two large robots looking down at him.

"Please make it short, we have urgent business to attend too" Knockout said nonchalant waving a slender white digits servo. If looks could kill Ratchet would have gladly dented and scratched his red counter part precious paint job, but he remained calm.

"Don't take Knockout that personally Sir, he is...somewhat arrogant, but we owe him" I leaned in whispering to the general in Danish.

"Knockout would you please go and prepare few samples for more testing. I have an idea." Ratchet shot a glance at the red mech before turning his attention to us humans. Knockout shrugged his large shoulders and left us.

"And this is Ratchet, to quote Wheeljack he is a maestro healing the Autobots and also a clever scientist. He is the one that constructed the ground bridge" I said in plain Queens English. Even amongst the bots and the base where mainly American English I struggled not to adopt the accent, I was brought up in school using Bristish English and kept that accent long into my adulthood.

"The what?" General Henriksen looked at me perplexed. I gestured toward the ring construction to the far side of the complex.

"Clever is an understatement of my capabilities" Ratchet said, he knew he was good even as none gave him much credit for it. He was his own worst critic, but some needed to remind him as Wheeljack told me countless times he was good what he did. Always coming up some sort of solution no matter how little resources the bots had.

"The ground bridge is a mean of transportation too all corners of Earth. The bots used it for faster travel intercepting Decepticon activity or on recon scouting missions" I explained.

"And the threat of the Decepticon's are gone now?" Henriksen inquired.

"There is still one left and Primus knows what chaos he can do to your world" Ratchet said worried. "I have spoken with Ultra Magnus and they can not spare any right now, we are on our own if we discover the whereabouts of Shockwave and stop him. And now that Predaking have offered his help which surprises even me. We have an ace up our sleeves you humans like to call it"

"Is there a reason why there is no mention of the this ground bridge in the report?" The general stared at Fowler.

"An agreement between the Pentagon and Team Prime aka the Autobots that their technology should not be exploited. And a thanks for letting some stay behind after I can personally assure and witness they have served Earth more then once. And for the future we hope to create a more open relationship with the bots. But the world is not ready for them." Fowler said. I gave a short nod in agreement.

"You do remember we went over it earlier. Sir." I remembered to use military lingo addressing a high ranking officer. The man crossing his arms thinking. He took his time to think about it, then just nodded. Both Fowler and I let out a sigh of relief.

"And Hope, while I have you here I need to take some more scan, and please tell Jannick I have yet not gotten today's report of your training progress" Hands on his hips and helm leaned forward looking down on me, he looked disopointed.

"Ratchet. There is something called human obligations, I left during a dinner when I got Fowler's call" I gestured at my outfit "Dinner at my parents every Sunday"

"Couldn't you have refused?"

"My Mum can be insisting and this time was no different. I rather play with Wheeljacks explosives then spending an evening with my Mum complaining why I am still single or why she is still not yet a grandmother" I snorted at the thought. The Autobot medic shook his helm and let out a faint groan.

"Right then, is there anything else you would like to know General?" Ratchet addressed General Henriksen.

"I see and they don't know your involvement with any alien or that you are now official working for both Pentagon and Defence Command Denmark" General Henriksen asked.

"No Sir. Only First Lt. Dunbar as in your reports knows about their existence. He also serves as my personal trainer."

"I have studied your brothers file while coming here. Impressive I like to meet him personally. He should be given a medal for his work in the Middle East"

"You might will after he picks up the pieces. I imagine my mother was not happy I left during the dinner date."

I think he could understand where I was coming from. We Danes have a way being casual and easy going, and quick to make certain sarcastic jokes given the opportunity.

General spotted my car in the back.

"Is that one one of the Autobot's?" he said leaning over the yellow railing to take a better look from the platform"

"No Sir that is my car. A Mazda MX3, my little baby"

"Really, how could you afford a car like that?" he peered at me and too the car.

"I bought it from a police auction for almost no money. I heard it was some business man's personal car he bought with his companies money and they went bankrupted. The police caught him on one their many raids on Strandvejen." I have a soft spot for small sleek sexy sports car that could still outrun the larger race or muscle cars. Just like me, I may be small in size, but I still have a fiery temper.

"You can take a look at it Sir" I said. Better not let Ratchet hanging seeing he was impatient and annoyed at the same time. "Lets get over with it Ratchet" He nodded using his build in scanner in his arm. It only took a few minutes.

"All done you may leave." Thank gods I thought it would have taken longer.

I caught up with the two men standing over by my car. I was about to grab my duffel bag from the trunk then I heard the static of a radio and my Jackie's voice requesting the ground bridge.

"Oh Sir, this is your change to see how it works" I gestured the Danish general too the ground bridge that came too life in the swirling green and hint of blue vortex as Ratchet oprated the controls.

"Gladly" General Henriksen said.

Starring bug eyed at the wonder in front of him as a swirling portal and two robots emerged. First one a white coming through brushing of dirt from its armour. General Henriksen was taken a back at the sight how large the second brownish robot was towering well above the others. Wheeljack spotted me and smiled and stride towards us three humans.

"Still no sign?" I looked up at my mech, placing my hands on my hips bobbing it a bit to the side.

"Dead end, one of One Eyed Freak's abandoned laboratories, he leaves no trace nor anything that can be salvaged. Predaking had some fun torching the place" He eyed me up and down, corner of his mouth curled up into a smile. "Wanna get out of here sweetspark?" I cast a glance over my shoulder at the Danish general and Fowler.

"I take it from here Agent Dunbar, you are dismissed" Fowler said waving his hand.

"Hold on" General Henriksen interrupted. "And you are?" He looked at Wheeljack who was knelt down on our level casual resting a servo on the knee.

"I am Hope's partner in crime" I winked at me. Sly devil bot.

"Partner? You gone on missions together?" Henriksen was baffled. Wheeljack made a so and so gesture.

"What, Wheeljack means is when my training is over I am more then fit to go on mission on a dangerous level. As a backup." I added "As you know in the report of my...enhanced performance and Captain Dunbar aka my brother is my instructor in human affairs of my training. He have given me a full work out the last week."

Henriksen processed in the information in his head then nodded.

"Very well. I have seen enough for now, carry on Agent Dunbar, and nice to make your acquaintance Mr. Wheeljack" General Henriksen turned over to Danish for the last part he was going to say directly to me. "Gør vores nation stolt. For Gud, Dronning og Fædreland, velkommen i hæren Agent Dunbar"

"For Gud, Dronning og Fædreland" I replied my superior officer doing the standard salute with lightly spread legs gathered them together on the heels and same time raise my right hand to my template.

General Henriksen returned my salute only using the hand. Fowler escorted the General out of the hanger. Seeing Predaking was about to step on the two humans he growled over the nuisance, yet didn't go further after a short talk from Ratchet that humans should not be harmed.

"God, Queen and country?" Wheeljack looked at me with a puzzled look.

"Well Denmark is a monarchy, the Americans say for God and Country as they are a presidential state, we add a royalty into the mix. Anyway... About getting out of here, does that offer still stands?" I smiled coy at my mech. His answer came in transformation into his v-mode and opened the door to the drivers seat.

Setting my hair free that have been sat in the French twist from all day. It felt good to get all the hairpins out holding in it place, ruffling it a bit and massaging my skull. I unbuttoned a few buttons on my shirt just above my bra. My skirt had an extra feature that I liked. I could pull a strap and created a high slit on the left leg. I was about to get in Wheeljack then I slammed the door with a wolfish grin my face and wagged my finger at the car.

"The offer didn't say I should be riding with you" I gingerly brushed with fingertip over the car and my left casually letting bare exposed leg and thigh letting it slide over the metal as I took slow steps backward. Feeling electric pulses that emanated from him.

"Tease" the car revved by my rubbing touch.

I got in my own car and put on my vintage round John Lennon inspired sunglasses before starting the engine that purred to life.

I heard Ratchet protest something, but we where already gone and I had Wheeljack close behind.

A smile came to my face hearing a perfect song on my cars stereo I just have to turn up the volume racing down the road. Pleased with my self that I have installed a car stereo speakers with surround sound then the generic ones that came along. My experience when listening to music you gotta pay good money for the quality ones, I despised shitty sound systems.

I got a change to test my car's engine how fast it could go after it have been fixed and tuned up. Wheeljack took up the challenge trying to pass me, but I played him swerved in front as soon he tried to pass me with the stereo cranked up. Wheeljack responded with a honk of appreciation of my choice of music when I let him drive up beside me. Shifting gears I left the Wrecker hot on my tail. I couldn't help to sing a long too the song as I pushed my little sports car's engine responding to my commands.

_Don't you want to feel like a rebel_  
><em>Renegade on the run?<em>  
><em>Real live wire in the cross fire ridin' shotgun<em>

_Not talkin' 'bout a deal with the devil_  
><em>I said nothin' about sellin' your soul<em>  
><em>Call it what you will<em>  
><em>If you start to feel out of control<em>

_HERE WE GO_

_Can you hear the sound of the turnin' wheels_  
><em>Burnin' the road like it's never been down<em>  
><em>I'm breakin' out of this town like a renegade<em>  
><em>So baby get ready to run<em>

_Don't have any time here left to kill_  
><em>Don't want to go down like the settin' sun<em>  
><em>So let's break out of this town like a renegade<em>  
><em>Can't wait another minute<em>  
><em>I'm right here ready to run<em>

_Don't you want to feel like a rebel_  
><em>Renegade on the run?<em>  
><em>Real live wire in the cross fire ridin' shotgun<em>

_One-hundred miles an hour with the top rolled down_  
><em>Racin' the wind breakin' out this town<em>  
><em>Tryin' to get lost but don't want to be found yeah<em>

_HERE WE GO_

_HERE WE GO_

_Can you hear the sound of the turnin' wheels_  
><em>Burnin' the road like it's never been down<em>  
><em>I'm breakin' out of this town like a renegade<em>  
><em>So baby get ready to run<em>

_Don't have any time here left to kill_  
><em>Don't want to go down like the settin' sun<em>  
><em>So let's break out of this town like a renegade<em>  
><em>Can't wait another minute<em>  
><em>I'm right here ready to run<em>

_Gonna ride tonight, ride tonight yeah_  
><em>Gonna ride tonight (gonna ride tonight), Gonna ride tonight (gonna ride tonight)<em>  
><em>Gonna ride tonight, hey, Gonna ride tonight<em>

_Can you hear the sound of the turnin' wheels_  
><em>Burnin' the road like it's never been down<em>  
><em>I'm breakin' out of this town like a renegade<em>  
><em>So baby get ready to run<em>

_Don't have any time here left to kill_  
><em>Don't want to go down like the settin' sun<em>  
><em>So let's break out of this town like a renegade<em>  
><em>Can't wait another minute<em>  
><em>I'm right here ready to run<em>

_Don't want to go down_  
><em>So let's break out of this town like a renegade<em>  
><em>Can't wait another minute<em>  
><em>I'm right here ready to run<em>

* * *

><p>Wheeljack lied down resting on his elbows and I sat on his metal chest starring at the stars slowly covering the night sky as the light faded. It was beautiful, when was it last time I have seen a sky like this? We where out middle of the Nevada wilderness and what looked like a valley on a dusty road rarely any came by, only surrounded by rocks and occasional cactus plants and few bushes. I sure hope not to run into some snakes while we where out here. I was not afraid of snakes, just didn't like the poisonousness ones.<p>

"You think its a good idea?" he asked me.

"Yes I am sure" I said.

Ever since I let my heart out crying from the terrible memories flushing into my mind when I was a captive. I have held it within me too long and denied it happened, it also gave me time to think what I really wanted to do with my life.

"I can't see my self in 10 years still working at that Model Agency, dealing with wannabe teenagers who thinks their looks can change the world" I said with snort and smirk on my lips.

I have written a letter of resignation and going to hand it in personally and get my stuff at the office at the same time. Good luck finding a replacement, my boss have relied on me a little too much with the practical stuff and why couldn't he do them him self. But I was good at it, yet there was one thing I was better at. Thinking tactical and out of the box when things unsuspected happened.

Now faith was in my grasp I would be stupid not to take it. I could have gone into the military, but my height have stopped me. Damm requirements, but now was my chance.

Wheeljack have been on several scouting missions...most of them alone and I didn't like that. He said they where looking for signs or signals that could indicate where Shockwave's main lab was. They have yet not come closer to figure out why the one eyed freak was back on Earth. The Con was cold and calculating there must be a reason why he is here on Earth. They only had a few leads somewhere between the Middle East and parts of Russia.

"That was the meeting was all about today. Getting the approval from the Danish Military and intelligence service. I will be serving in both the Danish and American interest..and world peace for the matter"

"Sounds boring to me" Wheeljack huffed.

"Red tape love, and cover up what my real purpose is"

"Like dating an Autobot and Wrecker" Wheeljack chuckled.

"Mmm yeah, I never imagine having a boyfriend out of this world. Literally" I smiled at the thought. Laying on my back peering at the stars I remembered something.

"Jackie?"

"Yeah?

"Remember before all hell broke with Megatron's attempt on cyberform Earth from Darkmount?"

"Yes what about?" he didn't sound at all curious, just a confirmation.

I shifted my weight around so laying on my belly propping myself up with the elbows too look straight into those gorgeous optics of his. One finger casually drew random circles on his metal armour. I remembered back it was just before Yule. The model agency was closed most of December, we had everything we needed until next year. In short Wheeljack and me was on our way too the Team Prime's base when all hell broke loose. I had some pre Yule presents before spending least 3-4 days with my own family...and endure Mums nagging and I had the excuse drinking my self senseless in Yule snaps with Dad as a competition. I liked Yule and Winter especially the most when it actually snowed.

"Well...ehm. It was going to be special, you know to mark the end of a year and celebrate the coming of a new one. In a way I wanted it to be special or hoped it will be." I felt a bit embarrassed, but I had to get it out. "I have wanted to confront my feelings for you, when the clock strike 12 midnight...well given where in the world we where and kiss you. There is a human un written rule you should kiss the one you really like at midnight. On New Years Eve" He raised his optic ridge at me.

"And custom to wear something fancy, like a fancy dress I solely picked out for the occasion" I felt my cheeks heat up. I have been really nervous how to pull it off. My plan was too get dressed up at home, covered myself in my favourite winter's coat and first revealed my outfit well away on the Jackhammer.

"By Primus sweetspark, I should have known" he threw back his head and laughed.

"Hey what's so funny" I banged my hand on his chassis angry. Annoyed I slid off him and stomped angry a few paces away. Jeez that idiot slag head.

"Hey Hope...don't be so grouchy rust bolt" he have stopped laughing, but it didn't mean I forgave him for that. I glared at him fuming with anger stomping my foot in the ground.

"Wheeljack, that was NOT funny at all. Have you been hit by Ratchet's wrenches to many times now" I crossed my arms. I was fuming in anger right now. He may be my boyfriend or sparkmate as he called it, but that was uncalled for. I should teach him a lesson or two not to cross a female like that. It can be dangerous.

Gratified I was not on my period, that could have gone a lot worse. I turned around, I couldn't look at him right now for that insensitive act.

It took him several nano clicks to understand I was not happy. It finally seeped into his thick helm.

"Sweetspark" his voice grew husky low "sorry...I didn't mean it that way" I felt a digit nudging my back. Still somewhat pissed I took a deep breath and used my meditation exercise to calm myself down.

"You know I would have taken you around the globe and seen every New Years Eve fireworks, but that got slagged when the Jackhammer got smashed to a scrapheap. But that with the New Years kiss I did not see coming."

I turned around and stared at him, rubbing my templates.

"Your an idiot you know that" I hissed at him.

"Me an idiot, you are one fierce red head with a temper that makes Ratchet more afraid of you then scraplets" he smirked at me. Oh damm you Wheeljack that made me laugh and embraced him again. I couldn't stay that mad for such a petty thing. I could only smile at him and went back kissing his helm.

"Slaghead" I said lovingly

"Ungrateful femme" he winked at me. "I have to restrain my self, if you where a fembot I would have bounced and claimed you already" his voice turned into a purring growl.

What did he say? I had no time to think as he rolled over, with his large metal hand forced me to his dermas. My legs wobbled from the kiss and the mix of his engine underneath the chassis and purring of from his audials. It made me forget about what he said. Parting my lips a bit, feeling the electric tinkling of his alien glossa play with mine and careful not to chock me.

I ran my hand over his helm and the side of one of his audio receptors ears to us humans...hearing his purring growl I figured he liked it when I caressed them.

He released me from our locked kiss.

"Hey tickles a bit sweetspark, but its good, keep going" he said humming feeling my touch.

And here I was in the middle of no where, with one of the universe's most fierce warrior scratching and caressing its ears like a very big puppy.

"Cute" I muttered. It got my mechs attention.

"I am far from being cute" he loud purred and revving his engines. Oh my why does it turn me so much on? But it did.

Like he could read my minds he started to transform right in front me into his v-mode and turned on some sexy saxophone theme music. For a Wrecker he had good taste.

His holoform appeared in front of me sitting on the hood. I could barely react when he wrapped his strong holoform arms around pulling me in to a deep demanding and dominating kiss.

Oh gods, if I could count on how many frogs I have kissed till I found the one that was a great kisser that is no doubt Wheeljack was the best I ever had either in robot mode or holoform. How on Earth can he be that good? And his hands, that holoform program really had all sensors going on and I could feel that tinkling feeling when our lips meet, it felt like sparks in a literally sense filled every fibre in my body. The hands found their way down my thighs and under my skirt to massage my buttocks while our lips locked tight together. I unbuttoned my shirt and wriggled it off me, I hated having any clothes on when I am this much turned on.

Too my despair, but also relief for some air our lips parted. Still with hands underneath my skirt he pulled off my panties. I didn't protest I was glad to get out if them feeling how wet I was down there.

My body was on fire right now aching to want more of him, it felt like he knew what will make me hot. Hungry brushing away my hair from my neck his lips and teeth kissed and nibbled my sensitive skin, gasping a moan escaped my lips feeling more lust rush through my fibres. With his lips still on my skin he moved down, exposing my breast from my bra.

My nipples where hard and sensitive, a huge mourn was heard from lips involuntary I bucked, but he held me tight so I couldn't move. He only short teased my wetness with one hand, the combination mouth and lips on my naked breast and hand between my thighs was to much for me I whimpered begging for more.

"You know what else can rev up my engines. Is that fiery temper of yours, it could surely make any Con wet their lubricants in fear." he whispered then dug two fingers inside of me as far as he toying with my now sizzling hot sensors making me moan in pleasure. I dug my nails into his back letting my self be swept away. Two fingers inside of me, his mouth licking and sucking my breast and nipple and the other hand massaging my bum.

The combination of the three sent my human senses in random waves of sensual energy charging up inside of me, until I couldn't take it any more arching head back and let out my scream of pleasure to be heard in the night.

Heaving for air in my lungs I felt my body was hot too the touch, feeling the juices flow down my thighs. Still horny, a sultry smile graced my lips.

"Was that all?" I challenged him knowing he can't back down. He responded biting my neck greedy sucking it, I liked it.

"I love the way your engine...tickles my body, vibrating through me" I stuttered from his kisses.

"You don't say" his deep rasp sexy voice whispered in my ear before turning off the holoform. I almost feel over, but steady myself.

Facing the front end, engine humming and the headlights washed over me when I started to strip of rest of my clothes. Honking his horn enjoying the show with the music in the background as a filler. I kept my hight heels on that was strapped conveniently around my ankles so they would no fall slide off.

His engine purred underneath my naked body I leaned back bum first arching my back on the hood and slide my self up so I was laying with my back to the front window both my hands busy pleasuring myself, one gently squeezing my hard nibble and other brushing the wet tip of my clit. Combining with the engine shifting between roaring and purring underneath me. It was so hot and dirty closing eyes feeling the hotness underneath me the metal making shuddering vibrations

Wheeljacks holoform came online...naked and phallus erect. It only stirred more of of my hot wanting body..I wanted him now...but he tricked me with that slight coy smile of his.

Nuzzling my my inner thighs, I could feeling his breath on my very wet core. A tongue playing with my clit and a finger slid inside of me. By automatic I withered, but the other strong arm held me in place followed by a primal like growl. Gods I liked when he did that...with his voice...feeling a small climax building yet up again, but before I was able too explode, the tongue and finger disappeared. Growling in disappointment I heard his soft deep chuckle and breath on my neck, covering my lust filled body with his holoform bare warm chest. Lips clashed hungry tasting the other.

"Primus your so hot...hot like a nova." he muttered from our heat filled kisses. My mind was so far off, it only thought of pleasure and the one that could give me it was him. Hands gingerly caressing my thighs and hips, one hand trailed down my leg to the ankle. Hovering above me, even in his holoform I could clearly see his real robotic form.

"Jackie...I want you...now"

My prayers where heard his large hard throbbing phallus forced its way up inside of me, my body arched back from the thrust he put in. His purring rumble was heard filling me all the way to his base. At first his thrust where slow, but soon took up a faster pace. There where some sort of primal glow in his optic eyes the way he looked at me and hungry consumed me with his lust. As in total synch with each other we where both send over the edge in a massive charged overload.

Both steaming hot woman and mech. Laying on my belly on the rooftop of the car feeling the nights chilled breeze sweep over my naked body that still felt hot. Underneath me my hunk of a metal sparkmate, both of us recovering and satisfied...for now. I felt my body had a nice buzzing feeling to it I had recognized the energy flow yet again that filled every part of my body as we both reached climax. That energy burst between us have been the most pleasurable I have ever felt since our first.

"I have a new nick name for now, from now on its Fiery Vixen, you almost burned my holograms circuits and among other things" he said in his usual husky sexy voice.

"Argh no fair, I am really bad at coming up with nick names"

"Try, just the first time thing that pops into your helm" he encouraged.

"Well OK, hmm let me see now" I lied there trying to come up with something smart and sexy. "OK this is going to sound really stupid, but what about Mr Sex Machine or Metal Stud"

"Both good, can use both" he chuckled. I might not be that bad coming up with names. Honestly I was not done with him right now, we had all night together and haven't really seen each other this week.

"So what now Mr Sex Machine" I said to my Metal Stud in my most seductive voice gently kissed the metal. He responded with his engine purred loud making the cab vibrate.

"Now that is more like it it, Fiery Vixen" his holoform came online again almost on top of me. Closing my eyes feeling the hands caress my skin and felt he shifted on top of me, propping my hips and knees up and spreading my legs to caress my still wet spot. There where no need for a longer foreplay when I was still very wet. I could feel it run down my inner thighs. Intercepting the strands of stray juices feeling the tongue play with my core. My naughty naughty mech I wondered how his real one..the glossa would feel like on my soft human parts.

He shifted and felt the shaft rest in the crack of my bum, his body leaned in over me feeling his breath and lips touch my bare hot sizzling skin. Arching my back and suggestively waved my behind in a moan.

"Easy now vixen, I want too enjoy every nano second of you" he purred suggestively, fingers on my slick clit making me moan and lips found a sensitive spot in the back of my neck he sulked at. Oh gods he is toying with me, bastard, it only spurred more of my arousal.

He bided his time slowly forcing his way inside. Each thrust slow hearing the car underneath me rumbled as he got deeper, gods he feels so good. He took it much slower this time resulting in my already fiery core create a charge big enough for a climax.

"So soon?" he huffed feeling my muscles tightened around him, yet kept on pumping. Giving me least two more until the final sending us both in a merging heated climatic overload. Both our roars was heard through the valley.

"My femm, mine" I heard his voice whisper in a snarl through my daze.

* * *

><p>The day after we got a special surprise, all the kids visited the base. I was happy too see them when practical Miko jump hugged me.<p>

"I missed you Hope" the girl giggled.

"Hey sweetheart, heard you visited your parents in Tokyo" I gave her a lovingly peck on the cheek and hug before releasing a blushed girl from my embrace.

"Ohh yeah, but I like it here, so is Bulkhead here too?"

"No still stuck back on Cybertron rebuilding, but he says hello" Wheeljack said standing beside me in his holoform. For once the girl was dumbfounded with her mouth gaping open.

"Wheeljack?" she eyed the man up and down.

"The one and only kid" he said and turned his gaze towards me with a glint in his eyes. Wrapping his strong arm around my waist pulling my closer and kissed me, I protested at first, but found my lips hungry responding to his. That mech had no filter. The memory of our most heated love sessions was still fresh in our processors last night. And I was still wearing last days outfit minus not having my hair up.

"Would you please stop doing that you two" the voice belonged from Ratchet. "there are children present"

"I knew it! Jack you owe, me pay up" Miko shrieked.

"I didn't knew we where betting on it?" the teenage black haired boy Jack laughed. He was more composed then the girl. His face blushed thou. Oh dear he was still shy that boy even after all we have been through the last 1 ½ year I have known them. Pushing myself from Wheeljacks to get some air.

"Gotta agree with Ratchet, there are children present" winking at my mechs holoform.

Knockout have graced us his presence only frowned at the sight of Wheeljack's hands all over me. I saw in the corner of my eye the red mech neared Wheeljack's vehicle -mode.

"Don't even think about hot rod" Wheeljack snapped at Knockout. I have no idea what he was going to do.

"I was not, It is the sight of you two interfacing is...not natural" the red medic was hurt.

The kids looked confused. I sighed shaking my head and made a face palm.

"Knockout!" Ratchet looked at the red mech. He only puffed his large shoulder pads.

Miko came up to us, Wheeljack had still his arm around my waist smiling at the teen. She poked him with a finger to make sure the mass was real.

"Wicked, how is that possible?"

"Oh I perfected the hologram program with a bit help from Doc Wonder" he smiled letting Miko hang on her biceps. It looked really cute to observe Wheeljack was the uncle along with Bulkhead she never had.

"So you two?" the girl said still hanging like a monkey on Jackie's arm "When you getting married? Imagine a robot and human wedding that would be so awesome" My mind stalled.

"Huh what?" Jackie looked at the girl.

"You know you two getting hitched"

I shook my head. Getting married, it was the last thing I would ever think of in this life. And the look on Wheeljack's holoform face told me he had no idea of the concept she was referring too.

I heard Ratchet grumble something. I thanked the Gods this time it was OK to be interrupted and get away from Miko constant prying and nagging questions. I wonder where I could find the off switch or batteries?

After all the hello was over Ratchet beckoned me and Wheeljack over for a more private conversation. He finally revealed about my enchanted superhuman powers.

"Now you know your skeletal structure not only have altered and your cells have enhanced healing capability. What ever Shockwave was doing to you, is the result of using more brutal methods of Decepticon torture that would have killed your human counter parts."

It stung in my head thinking off, at least I got answer what Shockwave did to me, but the full purpose was far worse. I clutched Wheeljacks holoform arm.

"Hope, when you where under the care of the human doctors they did not detect the Cybertronian structure. Only that you healed much faster then normal humans." I nodded at his statement "I do have a theory it came after, when Wheeljack came back for you."

"Are you saying when we...?" Wheeljack looked at me "Uhh I should have known, it was too good to be true." he scratched the back of head and looked at me with a dopey smile.

"Yes, and the Sparkbond triggered the effect. I can only guess how Shockwave himself thought how to trigger your new endo structure. Side effect you have copied of Wheeljacks target program. Even perfected it."

"Sparkbound?" I had no idea what he was talking about

"Look I am amazed Hope survived the sparkbounding never thought it gone that far between you two. Cypertronian sparkbounding is a deeply and personal private commitment between two individuals that can result in hearing each other thoughts or feel pain as a side effect the first few weeks. All depending how deep the relationship is. But you are able to feel each other presence much like a spark split twins. The Sparkbounding exchanges data between the individuals. It will take some time for the data settle in in a Cybertonian, but as you are human...well most of you anyway I can only imagine the consequences of the Sparkbond." Ratchet explained."Never less Sparkbonding should never be taken lightly as both should be aware to give each others spark willingly, and you have done that fully not thinking of the consequences."

I went through my mind for a few moments, then it hit me...

"So that's explains why...well when we are...interfacing I feel a certain energy.."

"Burst between us. Sweetspark, maybe I should have told you about it, but things went rather quickly I could hardly wait" he smirked at me, I couldn't help to smile back.

"So you are more synchronized then I thought you where." Ratchet concluded with a heavy sigh." But that is not the only change in your system. I detected in the back of you cranium skull from my last scan yesterday I need to take a closer look at. It looks to me like a form of uplink. It was not there an Earth week ago"

"Please no Ratchet, no more tests I..."

He held up his servo for me to shut up

"And as your medical physician I order you no interfacing the next 48 Earth hours." Ratchet said. "And that also means self service, from both of you."

"What is interfacing?" a familiar girls voice was heard. Miko that little ninja have sneaked up on us. Ratchet groaned shaking his helm.

"This is a private conversation Miko" Ratchet mild scolded the girl that she ignored.

"Miko don't' you learn anything at school. Like sexual orientation" I said to girl, she was about to raise her finger, but stopped herself. Her face went redder then red, turned and left us alone again.

"How did you do that?" Ratchet stared at me in disbelief.

"First off, we Danes get free sexual orientation in public school at the age 13, second...she is 15 almost 16 and only natural when all the hormones rushing through their bodies, but not to be taken lightly. Third...your welcome." I grinned at the medic. I think I heard a chuckle coming from Ratchet and its rarely he ever laughed.

The alarm went off the hanger.

"Ratchet we got an energon spike signal...somewhere in the middle east" Rafael announced.

"Seems I am up, later sweetspark, we talk when I get back" Wheeljack said, before he turned off his holoform I gave a startled shriek turning into a giggle as he gave me a lovingly hard slap on my buttocks. Wait a minute did he hear my intention to talk this bonding?

"Oh for Primus sake" Ratchet muttered under his breath. In the background by some equipment I saw Knockout looked like he was about to gag.

* * *

><p>Hours went by without hearing anything from Predaking and Wheeljack, they will be back in a few hours as they where only out there on a given time. Until then total radio silence. Ratchet was deep in his work with a bit help from his colleague. Knockout at times glanced at me with his red optics, at first I was creeping me out, when I was more used to blue eyed bots around. Eventually I got used to them accepting he was there to help Ratchet that welcomed the help from another medic.<p>

Ratchet fidgeted with one of his smaller hand held computers, drumming his digits on the side on the large table. I glanced at the many smaller cords and cables neatly stacked on the table. I wondered what the meaning of them was, but he will tell me. I couldn't escape the interrogation from the kids what happened between me and Jackie and our certain relationship.

Ratchet had to swipe them off at last seeing their constant questioning was bugging me.

Out of no where, I cried out in pain...it felt like...a claw have dug deep into my side and lungs. The pain and shock almost made me faint and fall to the floor if not Ratchet have been there to catch me. _Hope_. I heard Wheeljacks voice in my head.

"Jackie!" I stammered holding my side where the invisible claw have penetrated. I looked at my hand, but there where no blood.

"Rafael, track Wheeljacks coordinate and open the ground bridge" the medic rushed to find his first aid medic kit and was about to go through the portal before getting slammed to the floor as the metal body off Wheeljack got thrown in. Not long after in dragon mode Predaking emerged humping. I held my hand up to my face started to cry. My Wheeljack was bleeding energon from a large breach in his armour. No Gods please, not my Jackie.

Knockout rushed to his colleague aid peeling Wheeljack off Ratchet. The sight was both comical, but also horrifying as the energon gushed dangerously fast from the wound. I knew enough Cybertronian first aid they needed to stop the flow as soon as possible. Ratchet half carried the Wrecker over to the medical berth and Knockout was preparing for emergency surgery.

_Please Jackie, hold__on _I thought. Wheeljack was barely awake he raised his helm looking straight at me. His energon spilled lips curled up into a faint smirk before he passed out into stasis with a groan. Did he hear me?

My mind blacked out after that, I no idea how long time have passed when I first felt the familiar arms and voice of my brother cradling me. He was one of the few people in the world that could pull me back to reality. I tried to hold back my sobs, but found my head in my brothers broad chest muffling out my cries.

"Hey sis, he is going to be OK" he said softly too me holding me close stroking my hair tenderly.

Being here seeing my Jackie on the medical berth with two Cybertronien medics working to save his life pained me just to watch I looked away. Jannick escorted me out of the hanger with his arm around my much smaller frame.

"Got any cigs on you?" I asked with a trembling voice, my body was shaking like a leaf.

I know its a bad habit, and I have myself tried to quit for about ½ a year now, now is a good excuse to have smoke. Jannick didn't object and from his camo pants pocket took out a package of cigarettes and a lighter. I lit the cigarette feeling the nicotine in my lungs, it was a relief from what I have witness. Jannick lit one cigarette himself and we walked aimlessly together through the base. We didn't exchanged any words, but I was glad to have my solid rock by my side.

* * *

><p>Both medics attention have been fully on Wheeljack and managed to stabilize him when we got back after an hour. I gasped seeing my sparkmate hooked up to various tubes and cables so I turned my head away from the sight.<p>

All have forgotten the presence of a large metal dragon in the hangar. I studied the thing, he have yet not turned into his robot form, and it sounded like it whimpered.

"You coming sis?" Jannick gestured me to too the platform where the kids where overlooking the main area. I waved my brother off and left me. He knew me well enough when I wanted to be alone.

Praying to both Primus and my own Gods, I steeled my self and approached the predacon. It saw me coming its yellow optics locked on me. Still shit scared on wobbling legs I took in how fucking big this thing was. He was much more larger then Optimus's upgraded form.

"Are..are you hurt?" Was the only thing I could say. The head lowered down to my level, jaw opened and closed trying to say something, but only produced faint whimper like a dog was hurt or wanted something. He was suffering, I could see it its optics. I felt bad for the predacon, we two where the results of a mad scientist experiments that pushed beyond the boundaries of science either be human or Cybertronian. I raised my hand out touching its head.

"Poor thing" I said softly to it. It reacted to my touch calming it self down resting its head too the ground.

"Hope are you mad?" Ratchet came up to. Predaking raised its head slightly and growled at the medic. I hit it on its head like when a puppy didn't behave, its growl faded and looked at me in suspicion. Oh fuck I just hit a fucking large metal dragon on its head, I am so going to die. Predaking didn't retaliate, its optics half opened stared at me. With a quick glance I saw energon dripping down somewhere on its shoulders. I could even smell it, much different then Wheeljack's grenades made from energon.

"If you are hurt, let us help you get better" I said. Behind me I could hear Ratchet spit out some curses at Knockout.

"I told you, am not fragging going near that thing" Knockout said.

"It wonders me why in the first place you become a medic yourself Knockout" Ratchet scoffed under his breath. "Fine...let me have a look. I don't know about predacons, but can't be that different that other bots." He was about to near the metal dragon to examine when the large tail came at him. Ratchet barely dodged the spiked razor sharp tail threatening to slice him in half.

"Hey...bad dragon" again I hit on its head this time a bit harder. It growled at me, but I got back at it with my own response at the predacon. "Oh no don't even think about. Let Ratchet take a look at you or so help me Gods..." the last part came out as a guttural snarl from the back of my throat.

"Now I get it why Knockout wont get near it" Ratchet gathered his senses from the shock.

"Or maybe I should. Ratchet you can guide me. I think he don't want to hurt me" The head of the dragon nodded at my explanation.

"Fine" Ratchet vented with some hesitation, afraid for my safety I would get hurt.

"Ratchet, I learned from the best when it comes to robotic first aid" I produced a faint smile and glanced at Predaking. I have no idea what went through its mind, but could see a form of plea in its yellow optics.

"Hold on a little longer" I said and went to change from my formal dinner clothes to a more suited for the task at hand.

* * *

><p><em>To explain: Strandvejen is known in Denmark where many rich people live, and the police and tax office do regular raids and check ups if the cars owned are either private or business cars. Many cheat the system due we have a lot of taxes on just owning a car. They cheat putting the car as a business, but uses it only privately. If they get caught they can seize it and sell the cars on police auctions.<em>

_Choice of song earlier in the chapter;_

_ /8ifgOnk49-s?list=PLPT1pXKc0C_g_bJb4pG-pwY1UgdN3atzk_


	9. Reflections

**Reflections**

_Chapter is set in third person view._

_While Wheeljack recovers from his injuries he is reflecting back since the bots discovered Hope have been kidnapped by the Con's._

* * *

><p>Wheeljacks optics flickered back online. Last thing he remember was one of those...what should he call it...well what ever it was only one mad scientist could create them. It was a mix between a predacon and a insecticon The metal monster rammed straight into Wheeljack's side and a claw penetrated his armour dangerously close to his sparkchamper, ripping out several fuel lines and circuits. But he was still alive and hell bent not to let it win over him.<p>

The thing was trying to eat him as he held its teeth filled jaw with both servos gritting his dentas, grunting trying to gain a foothold in the sand. His sensors flared red yet ignored the danger for system shut down or else he would be a scrapheap if the thing won over him.

His strength started to falter the razor sharp teeth got dangerously close his faceplate, with a roar from his vocalizers initializing the over clocking program he found the strength, this what he lived for he have done most of the war. The battle rush against a foe larger them himself or facing far too many.

It gave him the strength and kneed the metal monsters jaw giving him enough time to pull his grenade and shove it down it's throat forcing it shut. A few nano clicks later it blew up and Wheeljack got thrown several yards skidding across the sand and dirt.

He tried to get up, but his limps didn't respond. Warning signs flashed red of a near immediate system crash. Another metal beast launched at him. Wheeljack held up instinctively an armed gun, but Predaking came in between shielding the Wrecker taking the full brunt of the force, he could withstand more of a beating then Wheeljack. It was then he thought of Hope, his sparkmate...his human Sparkbound.

Grunting struggling to his pedes with swords held high as Predaking held their foe locked in place in beast form holding its neck in his massive jaws. It withered in pain trying get out of its predicament thrashing its body about exposing its vital parts and hearing the crunch its metal.

"Hold it still" he yelled and came in with full speed both swords drawn puncturing the soft metal underneath the armour where he sure guessed was the spark chamber. He felt underneath the hard casing that protected the spark then twisted the blades snuffing out its life. In the monsters last moments of death shrieking in pain it launched a claws at Wheeljack right into his open wound, howling in pain he slump back and the last he thought of was his Sparkbound whispering her name. He was barely online himself holding the blades tight in an iron grip.

The ground bridge opened behind them and Predaking took Wheeljack by his jaws and flung him through the portal. The predacon was badly wounded itself, but not bad as the Wrecker. The metal dragon aimed a massive burst of flames towards their attackers hitting one in the head, but didn't kill it, only slowed its ascent. The action gave Predaking enough time to retreat through the ground bridge.

Wheeljack peered around the medbay area that also served as the recharge area for Ratchet. It was dark outside. Moving his mouth feeling it was dry and throat hoarse, sensing the residue of sand from the where the skirmish took place. Looking down his chest armour recognizing the handiwork of Ratchet, he didn't remember much other then Hope's shocked face before his systems crashed.

Grunting he wanted to get out of the medical berth, disliking being stuck like this, dismayed he had a couple of tubes hooked to his metal. Then felt his servo brushed something soft. Looking down too see Hope was laying beside him with a blanket and a pillow on the medical berth. His whole metal chassis hurt, but didn't want to crush her. Carefully holding a groan of pain shifting his weight around to lie on the side. Still undisturbed in her sleep he gazed down her.

"Jackie" she moaned in her sleep. Tears trickled down her face.

She was deep in a turmoil dreaming state trashing her head around making a mess out of that red auburn hair. With and aching arm Wheeljack reached down gentle as he could stroke her small frame. Her nightmare stopped and relaxed from his touch. How frail she looked in this state made Wheeljack wonder, how by Primus did he fall in love with her, he never thought he could feel this way for any again. They where from two complete different worlds, yet they where bonded across the fabric of the universe.

"Why does this human mean so much too you Autobot" Predaking's low growl came from somewhere.

"Because I love her," Wheeljack said, gentle caressing with his metal finger the small female laying next to him.

"She said the same about you, I still do not understand" it said.

Wheelkack didn't even bother to give the Predacon a brooding answer. His optics where solely focused on her sleeping form.

* * *

><p>It was hard to avoid the aft head drill sergeant of Ultra Magnus up his tailpipe. Only thing he looked forward was Hope arriving through the ground bridge. He will be glad to see her face. Her smile had a positive affect when he was in a foul mood. This day was no different after Magnus been scolding him again for lack of following orders. He always made sure if not on missions he be there when she arrived via the ground bridge. Hope resides on the other side of the world much different then the hot desert of Nevada. It was called seasons where she comes from Hope have explained. Right now it was winter and snow have covered the small nation she proudly called Denmark.<p>

"Sorry Jackie, boss is a pain in the aft today, I have a deadline. I text you when I am on my way" a text game in from the Dane.

"Sure take your time."he answered back

A few minutes after one more text came in.

"I miss you" it said.

He smiled at the text message, cute as she beautiful and strong minded human femme. After the battle of Darkmount, the Decepticons have not been heard from, they where keeping a low profile. It was almost a week ago according to Earth time durations.

Hope have gotten back to Denmark with a little help from Fowler to celebrate Yuletide with her family and friends as tradition. The way she have explained it stroke Wheeljack as odd that they drank a lot of snaps, wine and beer, same affect as high grade for Cybertronians.

She explained;"Its not like we Danes are addicted to alcohol, we just like having a beer now and then, and holidays is a good excuse, and me and some friends have a drinking contest see how much we can endure before someone falls under the table" her soft laugh chimed through his CPU, he liked her laugh and that certain glimpse she had in her light brown human optics.

Shrugging his shoulder joints he went about his work on Ultra Magnus's ship. He missed his own ship the Jackhammer that now was a wreckage thanks to Starscream. Maybe he could salvage something, perhaps rebuild it, but haven't gotten the time to go out there and see what he could find.

He could take Hope along for the ride as company. Just any excuse getting out the base and away from Ultra Magnus. He have been relentless sending the team on several missions, not given much time for them to have a little rest.

Hours went by, it was past midnight in Hope's time zone. She should already be here by now. The deadline for work was at midnight. There haven't been a text or phone call from Hope either. Calling her cellphone, but no answer. She always had it on her and drove with a hands free set not like the bots, their comm links where standard in their programming when getting the right frequency. He kept calling, but only got her answering machine; "_This is Hope Dunbar, sorry I can't answer the phone right now. I am out saving the world, leave a message after the tone". _

Scrap something does not feel right about this, he knew all the way to his core.

With a grumble he went to the Autobot main hanger covered in coolant from Ultra Magnus's ship. The commander was was not happy he is not out scouting like the others. Ignoring the commanders angry glare he turned to Ratchet.

"Have Hope not gotten in yet?"

"No why is that?" Ratchet peered up from his work looking at Wheeljack from the puzzled statement.

"She should have been here by now" Wheeljack said.

"Soldier this is not the time to be concern about one natives life" Ultra Magnus's barked, but Wheeljack didn't acknowledge him. Optimus arrived and listened, looking at his commander and then back to Wheeljack. The children were already here so Hope should also been. The Prime knew she is a responsible adult human, that always messages in if late or can not be there for ground bridge pick up. Optimus feared the worst, she is one of their charges and he saw her as his responsibility for her safetywhen in doubt on Wheeljack ability and his record as a Wrecker.

"When was the last you heard from her?" Optimus Prime said.

"Some Earth hours ago, she said she will be late. I have tried to reach her, but doesn't answer back"

"May I try get through?" Optimus asked. Wheeljack nodded and stood silent watching the Prime try to get contact with his own radio comm link, only to produce the same going straight to voice-mail.

"Sir?" Ultra Magnus approached his leader. "You are not telling me that..."

"Hope may be small for her size, like the children in our care I have seen her courage and compassion is as great as any Autobot. We have to be sure she is unharmed" The Prime gave the Wrecker commander a short glare, ending Ultra Magnus's complaints.

* * *

><p>Several moments after Wheeljack got paired up with Smokescreen and his old friend Bulkhead looking for Hope. Driving through the portal near the last known coordinates of the woman's phone signal entering onto a snow filled road only illuminated by street lights, temperature was below freezing point. The bots encountered several large trees. The branches where bare and void of anything living, they looming over the three cars looking like they where about to pounce at unsuspecting prey.<p>

"Careful, It can be slippery here" Wheeljack said to his comrades.

"How can humans drive in these conditions?" Smokescreen complained trying to hold his grip on the road. First time he drove in snow and ice.

"Hope is an experience driver during winter. She takes precautions and readies her car for the season." he retorted back annoyed at the kid elite guard.

Before all hell broke loose as the human term was, he had picked her up in his own v-mode for a little, joyride in the Jackhammer. Standing in the snow giggling and dancing as the snowflakes gentle fell down on her, she was dressed in a long hooded black winters coat that feel past her knees, adorned with red faux fur trim on the sleeves and hood. She have least a two weeks off from work due to Yuletide, jul in Danish. It have brought a smile to the Wreckers face. In the midst of a war there where time to enjoy the small things in life had to offer and she was one of them.

That was about a week ago and now just out of the blue her boss wanted something done before New Year. She told him human usually hold a big party when it's the end of the year, but she have wanted to spent New Years with him. He had to access the internet and search what this new years was about. Fireworks in different time zones all over the world at the struck of local time midnight. That was the original idea before his ship was shoot down. He doubted he could hijack the commanders ship for that joy ride.

It didn't take long for them picking up Hope's cell phone signal. Wheeljack saw from the corner of his optics her little dark blue Mazda MX-3, it gleamed more black then blue in the darkness, but he knew it was hers. Transforming he ran towards the car, it was out in the middle of a snow filled field.

"Hope!" he called out skidding to stop only to see her car have been violently flung and tipped several times was tell tail of the signs in the snow along with the skid tire marks on the road.

It was no accident as the car's rooftop have been ripped open. In the snow he could barely see her smaller footprints imprinted in the white powder. She have tried to get away from her attacker before getting snatched from what ever Con it was. On firmer inspection it was not a simple vehicon, but larger claw prints...the predacon.

On the passenger seat lied her black and red winters coat. Picking it up and raising it to his helm, he picked up the scent of strong fruit floral spiced scent on the coat, her favourite perfume. Gripping it his servo holding back lubricant from his optics, deep within his audials letting out a furiously angry roar. The earth shook beneath him, slamming a fist several times into ice cold ground, dirt came loose from Wheeljacks howling pounding.

Bulkhead and Smokescreen have transformed watching with unease at the furiously Wheeljack The rounded green bot lumbered over to his friend.

"Hey HEY. Calm down Jackie." But before he could do anything he was tossed violently to the side on his back by his buddy. Anger and hurt flared in his optics.

"Wheeljack...I am sorry" Smokescreen tried to sympathize.

"Sorry ain't gonna get her back" he snarled at the two, transforming driving of into the night. It was started to lightly snow again. The black and red winters coat lied in the drivers seat of Wheeljacks vehicle mode, gears gritting and engine angry revving. The Con's will pay for taking her. He felt like his spark got run through with a sword and split in half.

Leaving a startled Bulkhead and Smokescreen behind the two looked at each other. Bulkhead exhaled a vent shaking his helm.

"I have never seen Jackie act this way. But to be honest I will feel the same if it where Miko they took" Bulkhead said rubbing and shaking his head. Smokescreen shifted nervously his pedes. He felt awkward, he liked Hope, but at same time timid of the a temper she had. Matching her red helm, or what the humans called hair. He have seen on occasion scold Wheeljack of some reckless thing that was on pale comparison to Smokescreens antics. Now he was more afraid of Wheeljack seeing his rage outburst like that, it was uncanny he lashed out that otherwise joked around.

* * *

><p>It felt like weeks, but still no faint sign. Ultra Magnus was getting on his gears trying to get the loose cannon straight disregarding orders coming from him.<p>

Whheljack had rarely gotten any recharge in between scouting for predacon bones, energon and for Hope. The commander have not been too fond about him going about every waking nano click to find that native, but had to respect the Prime's orders too keep searching. Where she was, they likely will find Decepticons and energon. Finally an energon signal was picked up. They could not afford to ignore with their reserves running low.

Wheeljack was the first to volunteer and Ultra Magnus did not want to let the loose wrecker out of his sight on this one.

Inside the cave tunnels they picked up an energon trail and they traced in far inside, they found few energon cubes and shards scattered about. It was odd, Con's will never leave energon behind like this. Securing the fuel and went to investigate the rest of the large cave tunnel for anything worth the Con's might have missed Underneath the stone and earth the sensors didn't get an exact reading, but there where clues of energon somewhere.

What they found was one of Shockwave laboratories. Only one empty tank was there, filled to the brim in ayellow liquid. Scanning the cavern Wheeljack's optics caught the attention of a familiar colour of red auburn hair. Hope. He growled seeing she was strapped and naked to the medical berth.

Shockwave inserting a long very thin instrument into her soft flesh. Hope wailed in pain tried to free herself from the energon bonds, but with no results.

Her cries cut through like a megaphone into Wheeljack's processor and audio's. Gritting his dentas and optics flared in deadly determination.

Disregarding his commander he transformed and flooring on the gas pedal interrupted Shockwave cruel methods towards HIS femme. One of Shockwave's blasts from his cannon almost hit him right on front shattering the rock floor covering in debris and dust.

Wheeljack was furiously transforming unsheathing his swords in mid air through the dust cloud launching himself like a missile towards the Decepticon scientist only to get shot in the gut. It fragging hurt, but the first time he have been shoot at, his armour is built to take hits like that. Groaning getting back on his pedes, his he saw Shockwave have flickered an electrical port to purge data from the computers.

The Con was about to snatch up Hope, but then Ultra Magnus got in the way with a cannon blast. Seeing his folly and no way taking the human, he retreated through the Cons ground bridge. Stumbling his gut still hurt he came up to the stasis berht only too see a sharp needle was still embedded into back of her head. She was still awake, thank Primus, but barely.

This was going to hurt on him more then her. With firm grip the device got yanked it out, Hope squirmed in pain causing her almost to faint. Wheeljack crushed the instrument in his large hands letting it crumple into nothing.

"Hope, Jackie is here...what did that fragger do too you" he switched the energon bonds off, her eyes rolled around trying to focus. "Stay with me". Her body was covered in a yellow liquid and body was trembling from the cold in the cavern.

"Soldier its time too go" Ultra Magnus bellowed shooting at in coming vehicons from the Con's ground bridge.

From the corner of Wheeljacks optics he saw stacked energon cubes, it gave him an idea.

Wheeljack held the human female in one arm and the other his home made grenade. Her eyes focused for one moment too see her savour, with frail arms whimpering heaving herself up to rest her head against his helm._ Hold on just a little longer Hope _he thought. As if she heard him she grabbed tight on one of his neck cables, holding on for dear life.

"Run!" he roared and flung the grenade towards the energon cubes. Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus raced in their vehicle modes away from the explosion into the night sky.

* * *

><p>The parking lot of the hospital was very much deserted. The massive cannon from Darkmount have spared the hospital that resided on the outskirts of Jasper that is slowly being rebuild.<p>

By Primus he wished he could be in there, frag the size difference he wanted to hold her in his arms again. The blast from the laboratory scorching his back struts and door wings, but nothing to worry about. He have suffered more server injuries that could offline a normal Autobot. Wreckers where tough mechs, their chassis can withstand a lot.

Seeing Hope in her current state cut deep in his Spark, more deeper then any physical wounds he have suffered from.

A tender moment back at their main hanger he cradled her in his metal arms. Her naked body was covered in many cut open wounds, her skin had turned white almost looking grey. All over her body and face was covered with many scourge marks from the energon prod. The favourite torture instrument of Starscream.

"Whee...Wheeljack?" her voice was brittle, tears ran down her cheeks stretching an arm out. He held her close letting her fingers glide over Wheeljack's chin. A large red servo rested heavy on Wheeljack's shoulder pad.

"Let the humans take over from here." It belonged to Optimus Prime. The Wrecker had hard time getting his limps to comply, having to override the command and place Hope on the gurney with the waiting human medical staff along with Nurse Darpy standing by.

June's eyes watched the Autobot, she could see he was in turmoil with him self, she felt sad for the hardened seasoned warrior with the frail body of Hope in his metal arms.

A orange and white ambulance parked itself beside the white race car.

"What do you want, sunshine?" Wheeljack grumbled and smiled to himself to piss of the medic.

"Too see how Hope is doing." Ratchet answered and tried not to let Wheeljack's chosen nickname get too him. Its only been one day since the rescue.

A door swung open and Nurse Darpy walked out. She spotted the two familiar vehicles as the only one's in the parking lot.

"How is she?" Wheeljack asked flatly.

"She will live, critical condition, but stable for now. Wheeljack look." she placed her hand on the roof of the car, not knowing if it will help the Autobot calm down. "She is in good hands, go back too the base. They need you." She looked at the other larger vehicle knowing it was Ratchet.

"Hope needs me" he retorted with an angry rev from his engine. June startled retracted her hand from the car quickly.

"Thank you Nurse Darby" Ratchet said. She nodded at the Autobot medic and left the two alone in the parking lot. The two where silent for several minutes. Wheeljack refused to talk, he only wanted to be here, near Hope.

"Oh by the Allspark Wheeljack, you can not just park here all day, you just rust yourself up. Look we need you back at base" Ratchet scolded Wheeljack. His way of caring, the more he yelled the more he cared. A hot temper trait just like Hope. "Look we where all worried of Hope. We feared the worst."

"Just leave me alone Doc, I come back when I feel like it, don't even think to send others to convince me, not even Prime" Wheeljack snapped. Scoffing the orange and white ambulance drove away leaving Wheeljack all alone on the almost deserted parking lot.

* * *

><p>For weeks Hope lied unable to move in the hospital. Several broken ribs, a punctured lung, a broken shoulder and broken leg. Some of her pelvis bones seems more crushed then actual broken.<p>

Many times she cried her self to sleep from the horror and pain. The first days she panicked every time the doctors came to check on her progress. They where forced to give her a sedative to calm and not cause further discomfort on her injuries. June was the only one she felt comfortable around with, but limited as Hope barely spoke herself.

June did every thing possible to make the healing process bearable. She could not even begin to imagine what happened, but her job was to ease the pain psysical, but she had a hard time getting Hope to open up. Even meals where a struggle to get some substance in the torn woman.

Rafael, Miko and Jack visited everyday telling what adventures transpired at the Autobot base, no detail was to small. She was very quite listening, but most it was like she didn't even hear their words. Only reaction came when they mentioned Wheeljack turning her head at the person who uttered his name.

The doctors where amazed she was healing just fine, just a higher rate then normal. They could not figure out how, but good news she was healing that was the most important part in their practise.

"You know Wheeljack is parked out there right now, same spot everyday since your rescue" June said with a soft smile on her lips while removing the wash bowls after giving Hope a much needed sponge bath.

"He has?" Hope looked up, her voice was hoarse, eyes peered towards the window. June nodded at her, she helped her over to the window. Hope leaned on the window glass not to put weight on the still broken leg.

True to June's word there was the white car, it stood in contrast then the regular cars and trucks in the parking lot. The headlights blinked a couple of times as it recognised the human female in the window. She glided her hand over the window and the cars headlights flickered again, for first time in many days a faint smile came to her face and tears trickled down her face. Nurse Darpy moved the bed closer to the window, Hope said a faint thanks and sat on it looking out of the window. June left her alone she have other rounds to make. It was good to see her smile again.

* * *

><p>Two more week went by, and Hope have agreed to visit the Autobot Hanger at their now new base. The kids have been pleading she should come visit and finally had no choice and gave in. The healing was going well, but restricted most of the time in a wheelchair.<p>

Arriving at base in Agent Fowler's car parking outside his office. The red headed Dane barely uttered a word only faint grunts of struggle getting out of the car and into the folded out wheelchair. June have accompanied as her personal nurse making sure Hope would not suffer any unnecessary stress.

Miko bounced down the stairs, she wanted to see Hope, but Bulkhead stopped her. Baffled she looked at her guardian that shook his helm at the girl.

Wheeljack transformed as the humans entered the hanger. He didn't want to show his plagued face plates expression seeing how much she have lost weight, she was only the shadow of her former self.

June helped the woman from the wheelchair into Wheeljacks drivers seat.

"Now only a little trip OK, and no battling Con's you hear me?" She said patting on the roof of the car. In response Wheeljack gave a honk from his horn and waited for Ratchet to open the ground bridge.

"Hey" Wheeljack said trying to cheer the woman up in his drivers seat.

"Hey" Hope said meekly. Her eyes where not the same that have been full of fire and life. They have become bleak, it worried him, her eyes where blank barely took notice of her surroundings and the other Autobots.

"What is Wheeljack planning?" Smokescreen asked watched as June Darpy helped her settled in Wheeljack.

"Being captured by the Decepticon's is cruel and Wheeljack know of the many times he have been in their torture chambers. Who knows the consequences she have suffered in the hands of the Decepticon's. I fear it have stolen much of her spark, I hope by Primus he will bring her back" Optimus said, seeing the red haired was only a fraction of her former self.

Arcee padded Smokescreen on the shoulder.

"Wheeljack knows what he is doing. He have changed" The two wheeler said.

"You have your duties to attend too" Ultra Magnus ordered the team getting ready for next set of coordinates after the ground bridge Wheeljack and his human passenger have taken somewhere on this planet. The wrecker commander had a faint idea if it will work. The war have taken a great toll on everybot. It was not only about physical survival, he knew it was for the greater good after a talk with his own commander Optimus Prime, seeing the logic of Wheeljack's actions.

On the other side of the vortex they emerged in a winter wonderland covered by evergreen pine trees. Pushing his way through the snow it was far heavier then dune bashing, but manages revved his engines ploughing through one and on the other side a large frozen lake appeared in front of them. The sight was breathtaking even for a Cybertronian. Doc sure picked a good spot to send them through. Or was it the little wize kid's idea?

"Hey, Hope..." he was unsure that the clothes she was wearing could withstand the cold, but had something so she wouldn't freeze.

"Yeah?" her voice was almost a faint whisper she still had her head hung low. At least she responded a good sign.

"Take a look outside"

She raised her head too look out of the window, her eyes widen from the sight. As much she loves winter and snow, she have never seen an Aurora Borealis.

She opened the car door and slowly crawled out in the cold on wobbling legs. She didn't mind, her body was use to the cold north where the seasons change. As soon as she got out Wheeljack transformed holding her black and red coat in his servo, carefully he draped over her shoulders so she wouldn't get cold in those thin hospital clothes and not so practical sneakers in the snow.

She looked up at him her warm coat fell on her shoulders. It felt unreal to her to have the favourite winter coat on her skin again. Sliding her arms in the sleeves feeling the soft woollen fabric on her skin, a smile came to her heart shaped lips. It was warm just like when taken out the clothes of the dryer. In awe she watched the green and purple Northern lights dance across the cloudless sky hugging her warm coat to her small frame.

Then it began to snow, arching her head back feeling the snowflakes fall on her face she giggled. Raising her arms to side ignoring the pain she twirled around in a dance in the snow.

Wheeljack watched her little dance in the snow. Laughing she feel to her knees and the coat covered her small frame like a tent and her eyes glittered happy beaming up at the robot sitting beside her in the snow. He could have blended in with the white landscape was it not for his markings that stood out.

With no word extending his large metal hand palm up as invitation for her to get into his hand, she didn't hesitate and crawled on. There he carefully places her on his shoulder, even with the cold he kept his engine running under his metal to keep both of them warm.

"Its beautiful Wheeljack" she whispered leaning her head on the side of his helm and snuggled.

"Your welcome" he replied like it was nothing.

In the distance a pack of wolves howled in unison was heard in the night as the snowflakes danced in the air getting caught by a breeze. Wheeljack registered a human hand stroking the side of his faceplate. He didn't dare to move as his large audio receptors could swipe her from her position. He smiled to him self closing his optics feeling the soft human skin.

His own core felt lighter now, she was safe again with her, he will do anything to protect her, and in his spark he meant it.

* * *

><p>"So Wheeljack..." the Cybertronian elite guard carefully approached him. "What did you do?" They have been away for a couple of hours, Smokescreen is a rather curious young Autobot.<p>

"The Little Lady loves winter kid" Wheeljack padded the him hard in the back struts. There where much force on the wrecker it startled Smokescreen almost tipping on over.

What ever happened Hope seemed more cheerful. The children where happy to have their red headed human member back from her darkest pits of her mind.

Fowler greeted her shortly eyeing her up and down in that thick black and red winter's coat she wore wrapped around her small frame. She was practically hugging it to her body, feeling a part of Wheeljack's soul have traced itself on the coat. The mech have kept it close to his sparkchamber since the day she was they found missing. She felt her spirit have been lifted a bit, but the trace of her capture still lingered very deep in her mind.

"It is good to have you back Hope" Optimus said. Hope nodded back at the Prime. She may be cheerful on the outside, but Optimus saw there is much healing to be done from inside her spark, and Wheeljack have provided that vital boost.

The Prime peered a glance towards Wheeljack standing with a smile on his faceplate. He took some reconciliation in this rare peaceful moment everyone was in a good mood. Wheeljack felt the optics Optimus on him, the two exchanged looks and Optimus nodded at the Wrecker before turning to walk out leaving the rest of the team rejoice for the brief moment they needed. The Prime knew that Wheeljack cared greatly for the human more then deep friendship, but wondered if Wheeljack knew this fact himself.

* * *

><p>Hope slowly opened her eyes feeling someone was stroking her side. The last shadows of her nightmare vanished, only the vague feeling of fear and despair lingered in the back of her head. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes and found their focus she found herself being washed in the blue light of her sparkmates eyes.<p>

"Hey sorry to wake you sweetspark" he said stroking a digit along her jaw carefully.

"You should be resting, love" eyes half closed her voice was full of worry. "Doctors orders" she brushed the blanket off her.

"He can't hold me all the time in berth" he shifted his weight to slide off the berth. That turned out to be a bad idea, the delicate wires underneath grated with plating on every little movement. A groan escaped his audials, optics flickered causing them to zoom out of focus.

"Jackie...dammit you lug head" she hissed at him in a low whisper. "Don't make wake up Ratchet so he can strap you to the berth"

"So he can have his way with me" Wheeljack said even with the stinging pain he still found time to make a sarcastic comment of the caring grumpy bot.

Hope crossed her arms staring at her sparkmate, her eyes flared with hurt and compassion.

"Or maybe I should do it myself. You are still berth bound on Rathcet orders when you come out of stasis. Him and Knockout had to reboot...oh I don't know how many times before you where stable enough. Now lie down Mister."

Wheeljacks optics where still out of focus, exhaling a vent and hearing the commanding tone of the woman playing his nurse and only natural as Ratchet's assistant. He sensed she was crawling down from the berth, a lift with a ladder stationed nearby for the humans.

Hope momentarily left the hanger, only to come back about 10 minuets after.

"You started to smoke again?" he could smell the residue of the cigarette. Wheeljack had no objections to her smoking, it didn't bother him only a confirmation he could smell it.

"Old habits die hard" she only retorted back and went to the back of Ratchet lab to retrieve something. A smaller size datapad she tapped her fingers on before crawling up the ladder to the berth. Wheeljack followed her, their eyes didn't meet as Hope was occupied with the device.

"Looks OK, tanks are intact, cables not being ripped and wirings firmly still in place" she said biting her lower lip, then looked straight at Wheeljack. He could see a faint tear trickle down her cheek that she caught swiping it away like it was nothing. She took a deep breath.

"Wheeljack listen. If Predaking wouldn't have hauled you in you could have died. I felt it. I heard your voice"

He averted her gaze, was it true? Their bond as Ratchet said it could evolve into. His gaze meet a pair of yellow optics staring right back him in the dark corner. They disappeared as quickly they have appeared.

"Actually..." she chuckled "You where thrown by him and flattened Ratchet like a pancake"

He tried to laugh, but that strained his vents.

"I am used to be rough handed, but that is a first...and what is a pancake"

"Earth based food made mainly from eggs, milk and flour that you fry on a flat iron pan" she said returning to concentrate on the data feed as she held the device to scan. "How you feeling?"

"Well honestly...like hit by a truck as you human say, and it ain't Optimus for sure" he tried to joke, but she didn't laugh back.

"Be glad there where two medics present. You where bleeding to death if it weren't for them"

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

"Three days" she said flatly, but Wheeljack could hear her voice something was bothering her.

"Both of you took quite a beating what ever it was you where up against" she glanced at the large long claw laying on Ratchet table.

Without her knowing she touched her right side...the same place where Wheeljack got injured. She could still feel the faint throbbing ebbing from her side.

"Something is bothering my Little Lady" he said. Hope exhaled, was it that obvious? She nodded then starred right into Wheeljack's optics, she was battling with her self.

"Jackie, my body is changing..."

Wheeljack sensed this was no time to make jokes. He waited for Hope form the next staggering sentences.

"Apparently the thing in the back of my head Ratchet found is some sort feed uplink. In short I can apparently store a lot of information...or...a huge amount of energy. When we you know...Ratchet was right the jolt was more then enough to start my changing process."

Wheeljack was stumped. What did that thing had in mind with her?

"But that is not all...I carry a very faint energon signature of a predacon..."she could hold the tears in her any more. Sobbing buried her face in her hands.

"Jackie...I am shit scared." that hit Wheeljack deep ignoring the warnings of sensors he sat up picking her up in arms, cradling his sparkmate close to his chest. He sensed her emotions and found his own lubricant tears escaped his optics.

Ratchet felt guilty for laying there listening. For now Knockout and him have managed to block the program that was changing Hope from inside out. What he didn't tell her it was not a permanent solution if they didn't find Shockwave. The scientist kept his research tight not even sharing it with Knockout when he was a Con.

Ratchet was not the only one listening to the lovers from worlds. _Poor thing_ rang through the predacons mind. There was sorrow and compassion in her words, no one have showed any affection towards Predaking, not even its creator. Why was she afraid of the change? And why did he feel remorse for her.


	10. Compute

_Thank you Crazykitte007 who offered to proof read :)_

_Before reading keep in mind I am using UK English_

_Hope is owned by me._

_Transformers owned by Hasbro._

* * *

><p>"One more" I tapped my fingers on the bars counter getting the attention of the bartender. The bar was one of those American sleazy biker or trucker bars, with grizzled looking men hiding from the world. It was the first one I drove by and didn't care how it looked like I just needed a drink. Didn't even care to hear Ratchet's warnings how my bios would be affected by alcohol.<p>

"Lovers quarrel?" the bartender asked pouring yet another beer. I gave the bartender an evaluated look, he seemed to be about 50, a few patches of white on the head, rounded figure, but not fat, in a couple of casual blue jeans and faded red lumberjack shirt. He had a Texan accent or was it southern states, I couldn't really pin point it.

"You mind?" I pulled out a lighter and cigarettes from my purse. A response came pulling out an ashtray beneath the counter.  
>Nodding a thanks and filled my lungs with nicotine, and brain with beer. My shoulders have felt tense and now sagged of the soothing rush of the poison. Old habits die hard and damn it what Ratchet says about my health at this point.<p>

Of course he was concerned the old bot, as well as my Jackie, my sparkmate...it sounded better in my mind then boyfriend. Don't know if I should feel love or hate right now. Damn this a dangerous double edged blade one had to carefully balance between.

Puffing sullenly, thoughtful on my cig of our argument. Not a pretty one either. This was not our first, but we were not a couple back, this one hurt me the most, storming out, tires screeching. Fucking stupid mech.

It's been over a week since the encounter. Predaking had healed faster then. Wheeljack's wound still looked bad, but his own internal system's have to take over. Unlike humans that takes longer to recuperate, Cybertronians have a faster healing rate then humans, all thanks to Ratchet and Knockout. Knowing Wheeljack would sneak out now and then, it will cause more strain on his fuel tanks, transforming would be torture when all the armor panels shifts from robot to v-modes will only make it worse. Ratchet has threatened to weld Wheeljack's aft to the medical berth if he even thought of just sneaking out again.

He could never stand still. Through out their war it was fast in getting patched up and then back into the fray of the battle, as the Wrecker he is at heart, I mean spark. It was in his nature.

During their recovery I have gained respect for Predaking. I thanked it for saving Wheeljack, at first the predacon didn't acknowledge the thanks, but he showed some gratitude for me patching up his wound.

It was a bittersweet relief having someone to talk to other then Ratchet. Not even Knockout was interested in talking to me, and rarely was at base leaving Ratchet all alone with his research. The old bot have been wary around me after the discovery, the program in me what he called it was growing like a virus and manage to block it.

Ratchet had an odd look in his optics I couldn't identify.

I don't know how, but Predaking and I started to have small conversations. There was more then meets the eye, this large brute of a clone.  
>Wheeljack has been in stasis most of the of week, I have felt so lonely and dead inside it was no surprise I found some solace talking with the predacon. A mech of few words, but I was not afraid of it any more after pulling the claw out of its back.<p>

He caught me when I lost my balance, the fall could have easily broken my neck. It came as a shock to me, laying on my back in its large clawed servo feeling the trembles of the pain vibrating through its being. It was strangely gentle to me given its enormous size, I felt like a fairy princess that had tamed the beast as it lowered me to the floor.

I felt sad for the thing, I imagined it was like a hurt child, born into a world of hatred and rejected and feared just because it exists.

Much like Frankenstein's monster in the end wanted to kill its creator and everything he cherished. The macabre fascination of the unknown, pushing the boundaries of fantasy and science, but humans have a history of fearing everything of the unknown and that fear leads to violence.

So typical, had history not taught us that just because things are different does not make it necessary evil.

I have confessed once to Optimus I have been very ashamed of being human, because of all the horrible things we are able to do and take advantage of nature and humankind for our own power and greed.

All my life I have felt alienated of the person I was, humans have a record of picking out the freaks of nature weeding them out the herd. A constant reminder that has been all my life.

"_Feeling different doesn't make you indifferent then your fellow humans. But you are not that different from us, lacking the one thing does not exclude the other" _he had said. Either he have been very cryptic or did give me the answer.

* * *

><p>Feeling the eyes of the rugged trucker types that spotted me at the far end of the bar's counter. Here I had a good view of the limited patrons visiting on a regular basis. Including these guys howling something to the bartender as they entered the establishment. They were rugged types ranging in different age groups.<br>I was the only female in the bar and of course I was instantly very interesting. The larger of them approached me.

"Haven't seen ya here before, ya car out there?" the grizzled leader said. He was big, but not as big as Jannick. He wore some very faded jeans and a stained white shirt with gods know what it was. I couldn't pick up what that scent it was, but it was overdosed with his salty sweat almost making me hurl. It was not oil as I knew that smell.

I took a huge sip out of my beer hunching over the counter trying to ignore him. Couldn't he see I wanted to be alone.

"Pretty little car, and pretty little lady" he reached out to touch my hair that hung loose. Gripping around the glass my knuckles turned white, glass slightly cracked.

Only one person is allowed to call me little lady.

"Touch me or you find your arms ripped out of the socket" I growled deep from my throat, starring right at him. I didn't care, as long they leave me alone. I couldn't guarantee if I would rip them out or not.

"Uhh feisty one same as your hair, I like that in a woman" relentless he curled his finger around my hair. Hatred burned up inside of me, NO ONE without my permission are allowed to touch my hair. In a flash I grabbed hold with sharp nails into his wrists, he was startled at my fast movement. Seeing his face was trying to not cry out in pain as I slowly squeezed his wrists and nails digging into the flesh, yet careful not to draw any blood, but in my already angered mind I badly wanted to.

"You had your warning, now go back and fuck off with your hill billy friends" I said in a stern low voice. From the corner of my eye I saw his friends started to draw weapons, not guns, but knuckles, steel pipes and one broke a beer bottle.

The other patrons in the bar knew not to get involved and stayed in their seats, ignoring the events unfolding.

"Jimmy no fighting in here or I swear to god you will regret it" the bartender snapped at Jimmy. His hands moved to grab something under the counter.  
>Then the door opened, hit by the light and a slight breeze entered causing the dust particles hovering in the air to twirl and dance with each other. It reminded me of snowflakes where Wheeljack took me after my rescue.<p>

The group hid their weapons, one snorted seeing it was a black man that entered and racist comments came from one them. I released my death grip on Jimmy, he retreated like a wounded animal to his pack.

For some odd reason I could smell fear in all of the humans in the room. Was that really the smell of fear? But not on Fowler he was calm taking a seat beside me.  
>Sitting hunched over the counter with folded hands, shifting his gaze at me and then at the bartender. I spotted the shotgun underneath the counter from where I sat, he was reaching for it, then I caught his attention and shook my head and motioned the universal gesture to get another beer.<br>Fowler have too seen the shotgun and looked more at ease when the bartender went to pour another glass.

I nodded a hello to him. He was an old Army Ranger, tough sons of bitches so I have heard, and if you look pass his tantrums he was good at negotiating to avoid any form of conflicts.

A beer was passed on to Fowler in the exchange for money.

"So what's up?" I said offering him a cig from the package, he declined both beer and cig. "Don't worry I am buying." I added.

"No thanks, Miss Dunbar"

I snorted with a soft laugh then shrugged taking a huge gulp out of beer and puffing my cig.

"Stop calling me miss and just by my name, and I am offering you a free beer, where I come from you drink it"

Sighing and rolling his eyes wrestling with him self he gave up and grab a hold of the glass. Even I know it was some watered down piss, I could have ordered something more stronger like whisky, but who knows it might be watered down as well. He shifted in his seat and leaned a bit backward getting a bit comfortable on the high bar stool.

"He sent me to get you back"

"Ratchet?"

"No, you know whom"

"Why not call me on the phone?"

The ex army ranger shrugged and drank his beer. He had both hands on it staring at it thoughtfully.

"I am amazed you have survived this far, god most be looking out for you, after all the hell you have been through."

"I don't believe in god. I think I am more into the old Norse ones as my ancestors"

"Old Norse?"

I waved with my cig in between the middle and index finger creating a twist of smoke.

"I tell you some other time."

He shook his head.

"You Danes are some weird folk"

A grin graced my lips and nodded.

"Yeah we are not all like that, but I am still a proud Dane and still have some modesty to go along" I turned my head at Fowler "So Bill if I may call you that when we are on first name basis. Why do I feel like there is something else then you are playing messenger"

A small flash of smile came from the man beside me. He thoughtfully tapped the beer glass with a finger. His voice turned very low, but I had no trouble hearing his words.

"We have a sure lead of you know who, it requires delicate work, and your certain skills"  
>The glass broke and beer poured all over the table creating a liquid pool.<br>Shards of glass penetrated my skin and drew blood, I felt the sting like when you scrape yourself on concrete. Then my mind picked up the tingling effects of the skin healing itself in a few seconds as it took too get ripped open. I stared at my palm flexing the fingers when they were all whole again if not for the left over blood in my hand.

* * *

><p>I was sceptical, but if this was our only lead, and I was going on my first undercover mission, and luckily not alone. Not to mention nervous, I didn't feel ready for this sort of work.<p>

Reading the reports from several intelligence agencies there where no doubt, but struck me odd in same reports of human abductions and sightings of robots looming the area. If this really was Shockwave's work and what Predaking and Wheeljack have encountered the week before. Can he really be working with human's to serve his cruel means or the other way around?

Focusing mentally on the task at hand; my role was to be the pretty socialite face with a mob boss on my arm.  
>Typical still in this day and age women were still underestimated in some circles. I will have an advantage, as no one consider a pretty face snooping around. It will be unlike what I am used to, these were not the typical fashion houses, I am going to deal with mob bosses.<p>

My mob boss will be the Interpol agent I will be working on this mission, who 'acquired' an invitation for the exclusive party.  
>I don't know his name and best not to ask. We have our orders from two different branches, Fowler had pulled some strings on this and recommended me on the mission in a cover up I worked for the CIA. The Interpol was more interested in the human abduction and the arrest of the mob bosses so we had to gather what ever intel we could get out hands on.<p>

The skills Fowler mentioned was my capability to store information in my brain, according to Ratchet's test results. I didn't like it, it felt weird in the few test runs to get the idea how it worked, but had no idea what long term affects of me having a mass of data stored in my brain. Basically, I could smuggle it out, without being detected.

"You sure you want me to do this?" I peered doubtful at Fowler.

"If we wait too long the trail will go cold, and you know very well how much paper work it has been to approve you for this endeavour. I had to convince the Pentagon on to send you in." he handed me a small gun that I strapped to a gun holster underneath my dress."You ready?"

"Do I have a choice?" I grumbled.

"No, you all I got" he opened the door for me and stepped out into the main hanger served as mainly Ratchet's med lab.

I felt weird right now, I felt like one of James Bond's babes with a small enough gun strapped to my thigh hidden underneath my long dress.

OK Hope focus now, you got to go in, not make a scene, just blend in and snuff out any clues of Shockwave's whereabouts if reports were correct. We could just be on a wild goose chase and no where near the goal.

A high pitch whistle cut through the hangar woke me from my thoughts. It came from Wheeljack, but I only saw his alt mode.

"Looking fine sweetspark" one headlight turned on and off again.

"Hey...don't try to sweet talk to me right now Wheeljack." I snapped at him.

I was still mad at him.

"Wheeljack, I told you not to transform, your systems are not ready yet or else you are stuck in your alternative mode"

"Yeah I kinda figured that Doc, but I don't like being stuck here, can't I at least drive Hope to the location?"

Sighing I butted in between the two. Its bad enough Wheeljack calling Ratchet; Doc.

"Wheeljack...your choice of car would not fit in. I have dealt well enough with high society types when you got money you show it. Arriving in a high dollar car like a Rolls Royce signals status or Ferrari screams attention whore. Like it or not the closest thing is Knockout's choice of v-mode tells the owner has class. For once he is useful. And we don't have time to acquire a suitable car when the lead is still hot. He will also boost the communication relay"

"Ouch that hurt" the white car grumbled.

Suits him right, but it strained on my feelings. It was either Knockout or Wheeljack to relay the comm unit to base.  
>Wheeljack is still recovering, so that leaves Knockout as the only logical choice and has surprisingly agreed to play the role as my car. He stood smug in the corner crossing the arms over the chest seeing his cue to transform then drove right up beside me. The driver's seat door opened luring me to get in. An angry rumble came from Wheeljacks engine.<p>

Gods not NOW!

I glanced a warning eye at the white car. I could hear he made a loud sigh, then followed by the noise to transform into his robot form. But failed after a couple more attempts.

"Fraggit. Ratchet...I think I am stuck" he said trying yet again only managed to shake in his v-mode.

"I told you NOT to Wheeljack" the medic grumbled, arms crossed and a servo holding one of many tools, and a pede tapping on the ground.  
>This was so hilarious I almost fell to the floor laughing if I haven't leaned with one arm up at Knockout. The laughing tears burst from my eyes ruining some of my make up. When I finally was done with my laughing fit everyone was looking at me.<p>

Even Knockout twitching the side mirror to get a better angle, peering at me.  
>Composing my self with s short cough, it felt good to laugh for once that I haven't for a while, so be it on behalf of Wheeljack's predicament how could I not laugh?<p>

"You done? You don't want to be late for your "date" Knockout snorted.

A short chuckle escaped my lips followed by another cough, my laughing muscles were not done yet, but got mewled by Wheeljacks holoform lips on my own, a strong arm around the waist forcing me against his chest and with the other stroked up and down my neck from below the ear and down to the collarbone and it up again sending pleasurable sensors through my body.  
>I was like butter in his embrace feeling my knees give in. His holoform haven't been damaged still consisting the solid matter receiving data to his sensory nodes and back again to me in perfect synch.<p>

"Damn you Jackie" I muttered, limps felt limp. Why did he have to such a good kisser?

The Aston Martin honked in protest and heard the slight scoffed sound coming from Knockout's engine.  
>As soon as I got released from his strong arms, my palm gave a loud clap as it met the cheek of the solid holomatter.<p>

Red faced, making sure hair was still in place and the black and grey satin shawl to cover my bare back. The dress was a simple yet elegant long black v neck halter top. Less is always more I had to admit I liked the dress, but less happy getting in Knockout closing the door behind me as I seated my self against the leathery upholstery.

He had good taste, but in a way I missed the way Wheeljacks seats hugged around. This was just weird considering he once was a part of the Decepticon war machine and here he is helping us humans get rid of his former colleague. What is his endgame?

* * *

><p>We were somewhere in France and we will pick up our contact in a small village not far from the castle where the mission will unfold. With a tablet in hand I studied the castles layout we had from satellites imagery.<p>

Knockout smoothly cut through the corners, at times I peered out of the window as the landscape passed by my eyes mentally copy and remembering any possible exits if things went sour.

"So what's this fight you had with your lover bot" Knockout cut short of the silence.

I gazed at the steering wheel in surprise.

"None of your business" I finally manage to blurt out.

"Oh come on little femme devil, I am merely curious" Knockout said.

"I thought you didn't like me and Wheeljack were together?"

A smooth laughter echoed all over the cab.

"Look we have about 10 Earth minutes to talk in utter private, I rebooted my comm unit, its only you and me" I could almost see the smirk on that red mech.

"This is fucking childish" I muttered under my breath and I thought of more curses just in German I could fling at him.

"Uhh language" Knockout purred. "Come on tell me"

"Knockout I am not in the mood for games"

"You fleshies are so touchy. Fine you leave me no choice"

The car jerked to a halt.

I tried to jerk the seatbelt free, but to no prevail, swallowing my pride and gritting my teeth what have I gotten my self into. I was riding with the red devil.

Shocked a man in a red suit appeared on the passenger seat sitting casually with one leg across the other.

"Knockout?" the hologram of the red doctor cybertronian dipped its head in a nod. Dark red hair sleeked into the back, a slender face adorned on the chin a red soul patch. Rest of him reflected very much the crimson colour a red pinned striped suit underneath a black shirt and a red tie. The most unnatural given the fact was his eyes the same coloured irises with no pupils on a black background.

"I am not going anywhere, but we can make a deal" his holoform smugly said with those perfect white teeth. He looked so like a posh vampire lacking the fangs.

"I have promised not to hurt or touch you, but you are sitting in my leather so technically you are touching me"

I haven' even realised until now my shawl and dropped of my shoulders and now felt the leather warm and disturbingly comfortable caressing my bare back.

A hand reached out, instinctively I swapped it away, but my hand went right through. Thank gods he haven't adapted Wheeljack's program.

"See" he said, the voice came from the holoform.

"OK fine, what's the deal?" Steeling my self and nodded.

"We have 8 Earth minutes, so listen up femme devil, you can ask me anything you want? A trade. You tell me what is grinding your gears and I tell you what's in your spark's desire" his hand gestured palms up as an offering.

"Anything?"

"Are your audio receptors malfunctioning? Yes anything" eyes narrowing at me.

"OK, you answer me honestly or so help me god if you don't"

"Yes yes, I said so I will reveal what you want you want to know. Hurry up"

Biting my lower lip juggling how I am going to form the right words in my mouth. Looking straight at his holoforms red in black eyes, not feeling scared, I knew exactly what to ask. I have been longing to ask him this, but never gotten a chance.

"You told us you were responsible for leading the Autobots to Shockwave's lab where I was held captive. I fail to see it not the only thing...there is something or someone else missing hindering own purpose in life?"  
>The man starred at me, I felt the side of my lip curl a bit, it was amusing to baffle the ego centric mech.<p>

"That was a question in a question"

"I did what you asked of me, if you don't answer me I wont give you the satisfaction of answering yours"

"Fine...persistent femme devil." he growled that could be felt in the engine "Yes, it's not been the same after Breakdown was offlined it''s never been the same. It all seemed pointless without Breakdown, so yes I led your friends to Shockwave's lab. A choice I made fully after what I saw what Megatron did to you."

The sudden mood and tone of voice struck me weird. This bot who is self absorbed red mech and prime example of narcissistic behaviour was just gone like that. I looked at him, those red eyes stared back at me.

"This doesn't mean we are best friends, now your turn to tell me what's the problem with you and Wheeljack?"

Classic; remembering from my classes back in business school I took lessons in psychology. He was avoiding the real problem.

Well a promise is a promise. I took a deep breath.

"Right; Wheeljack have become a bit possessive acting all aggressive when ever Predaking is near me. I don't like dealing with jealous boyfriends or sparkmates as you guys call it. It has gotten on my nerves and I snapped when he forbid me to even go near Predaking. That word...forbid does not compute in my mind and world."

"Is that all? I thought of something more dramatical" the ex Decepticon medic laughed echoing making the car that rattle "But I can reassure you its normal for any mechs or femmes, when they found a mate they want to protect"

"Say what now?"

"Has Ratchet not told you? No? Oh maybe he hasn't? Well then I will tell you; It's one of your primal protocols deeply hidden in the processor in our CPU core. Well this close up you can clearly pick up that you emit an energy field knowing it is Wheeljack has claimed you as their own...his claim on you as his mate. I am no threat to him after he made that clear first time; remember. Ratchet is no threat either, which so leaves Predaking as a potential threat after you spent time with that brute, I don't understand why."

I was at a loss of words.

"Oh look time is up, we better be on our way" Knockout said and the holoform flickered offline and the car resumed down the road towards the village coming onto view.

I was left in my own thoughts for the duration of the trip.

* * *

><p>Yuri Komarnof; I mentally uttered the name who was my 'date'. I insisted to the Interpol agent it is best I do not know his real name for his own sake.<p>

Mr Komanof took this stoically eyeing me up and down before smoothly rounding a corner when we exited the small French village cropped in the mountain. He was driving, and Knockout had blissfully not uttered a word of someone other then me sitting in his leather seats. I could almost see the grimace on the red mechs face plate.

At the village we had a short exchange words and have received a pair of microphones cleverly disguised as diamond earrings. It was the only form of jewellery I wore.

"So you are a hacker? Where are your gadgets?"

I mentally laughed. That skill Fowler requested of me proved to be somewhat useful.

With the help from a 13 year old boy at the Nevada base using his hacking skills. All I had to to do was to plug in a port.  
>I was basic a mix of a satellite dish and a large data container. Wuhu to to be me right now. Ratchet had been very reluctant to send me in stating he was not done collecting data how my systems worked with human biology.<p>

And it ain't easy nor fun on the first tests runs. I blacked out for several minutes thank you very much Ratchet for giving me throbbing headaches.

"I don't question about your skills either, our job as orders is to get in, find out what is going on and get out with no incidents"

*_I don't like the hands on that organic* _A voice appeared in my head.

I blinked a couple of times...that was Knockouts voice.

Turning my head to the side looking at "Yuri". He seemed unaware the car just spoke or am I hearing voices now?

Another familiar voice appeared in my head.

_*Focus Knockout*_ It was Ratchet.

_*Hope do you copy? If you do...don't talk out loud*_ Ratchet's voice again.

Biting my lower lip watching the scenic route through the forest.

_*Yes?*_ I thought mentally...I think._  
><em>

_*Good listen up, we have established a link to your cranial unit, it was very short notice but we can keep track of you. You can thank Rafael later*  
><em>

Oh joy._  
><em>

_*So you can hear my thoughts?*  
><em>

_*There is lots you still need to learn femme devil*_ KO muttered.

_*Shut up Knockout*_ I said mentally.

_*We can not access to your optics Hope. Lets recap what your are going to do..act natural and find any form of computer unit. Knockout nearby will relay the data much faster and Rafeal will do the most work, just act...well what ever you humans do*_ Ratchet said.

Jeez thanks for the confident speech. _  
><em>

_*Shouldn't we be working with the Interpol on this mission?*  
><em>

_*We can share the information we find that is relevant to what they are after, anything that has with Shockwave is classified, not even Interpol will know what to do with the intel*_ I heard Fowler on the other end of the line._  
><em>

_*Yes sir*  
><em>

I could see the logic in the matter, this Interpol section were more concerned of the missing people and somehow have tied it to this castle and the arose of a large gathering of every known criminal organisation disguised as a charity auction.

I had very little time to go through the files on every person that was present, but our Interpol contact and my "date" will keep me informed.  
>Only question remained how am I even going to find any form of computers?<p>

Finally the castle came into view when rounding a corner and out of the forest area, it looked more like a very large mansion then any castle I have ever seen.

Stopping only briefly at the main gate before gaining access to the gravel road leading up to the castle the security was tight.

With new perception of deeps vision I saw more black suited men armed to the teeth with watch dogs patrolling the inner walls of the compound.

The car rolled to a smooth stop in front of the main entrance. A wide stair well flanked with two stone carved lions with a fleur de di lis on their chests. More commonly known as a French lily.

An usher opened the doors for us and I took Yuri by the arm as his lovely little chick.

"Ahh Moisior Komarnof. You have been expected." the butler chimed in his heavy French English accent opening the doors for us.

_*Hope stand by, we are hacking into the camera feeds*_ Ratchet said.

The butler opened the main entrance hall, entering a lavish over the top filled main hall buzzing with different types, half is high society types and other half is known mobs over the world unknown to the rich European jet set.

The event was disguised as an exclusive auction to fund some sort of … official to the needy, but it was an excuse to money laundry and fund the crime syndicates causes, yet needed hard evidence and clues of the disappearance of people. Several clues hinted to our host of the evening.

_*We are in the cam feeds we can see you*_ I heard Raf's voice.

A tall man with a black cane approached us. He wore the classic bowtie suit, short silver grey hair, his eyes where grey too and smile bleached white. Why did I have a feeling I have seen him somewhere before?

"Ahh Mr Kormanof what a pleasure for you to join us and who is this lovely lady"

"Katarina" I said and smeared on a thick giggle, but inside I so wanted to puke. The way he gave me the evaluated glance.

"Such a beautiful creature you are Katarina, or may I call you Kat? Oh where are my manners"

I already knew who he was. Who happens to like red heads with a certain form of shape; like me.

"I am Mr. Claude" he announced with a thick devilishly sly tone of voice and took a bow. He took my black gloved hand, holding back a shiver down my spine, as he kissed the back of my hand still reminding myself I was playing a role of a dumb bimbo socialite.

* * *

><p>Oh the joys how men can easily be fooled by a pretty face. I had pretended the auction part was so boring when our host saw the chance to 'steal' me away.<br>As the gentleman my host was and by my 'dates' request I should be given a little tour while he did business. All unknowing to the security our little hacker back in Nevada had access to the video feed, but didn't find any indication worth while nor anything that resembles computers.

I mapped in my head how the layout of the inside of the mansion then what I have deciphered on the little tablet in my purse disguised as my phone.

The tour ended in his private study. In the middle dominated a golden table in rich curled the design and an odd modern designed statue in its centre and surrounding the walls other then the closed door was the only exit I could make out filled with paintings of family portraits, hunting like themes from whom ever owned the castle the many centuries ago. The walls tapestry where richly detailed in brown golden French Lilies design

On the other end of the room facing us stood his desk also in golden colours flanked by a piano one side and a French canapé sofa on the other in same colour scheme.

On the golden table stood an ice bucket with a champagne flask and two glasses.

OK this was not good, he was trying to seduce me, I held back a gagging reflex.

"So my dear Kat, why in Gods Earth does a lovely woman like you find your self in the company of Mr Kormanof?

Do I emit some sort of magnet to these kind of guys?

*Excuse _my French, but what shit do I do now? I feel every guy on Earth is out to get underneath my knickers*_ I blundered out mentally.

I heard Wheeljack's voice.

_*He better not touch you or...*_ he got cut off and replaced by Fowler's voice._  
><em>

_*Do what you can to get out, we got no camera feed in there*  
><em>

_*Only thing I can do is to knock him out cold, but that is a bad idea*  
><em>

What a minute the little syringe like thing I got from my Interpol colleague. I only got one shot.

Biding my time pretending nervously fidgeting like a little school girl at Mr. Claude.

"Oh where should I start, he makes me happy."

"Oh come on Kat he can't hear you, you can tell me. I wont judge you"

But I knew someone else listening and could easily squish him with a pede.

"What makes you say that Mr. Claude?"

"You know I like to acquire rare lovely things, and I can offer you something my dear Mr. Kormanof can not. Face it he will grow tired of you, but I wont. I value good beautiful company. And you seem to me, to be a very intelligent woman unlike his other girls"

Oh yeah defiantly wants to seduce me.

"Oh so you got me. No one wants an intelligent well educated girl like me. And I am growing bored playing dumb. How did you know?"

"Ohh I have some skills of deduction my dear. Its the way you walk and are so observant of your surroundings"

Ohh a real Sherlock here.

He turned his back on me, it gave me time pretending to study the paintings and fished out the little syringe, no longer then my little finger. It contained a powerful drug knocking out a full grown man in a few seconds.

Hearing his muffled footsteps against the carpet I turned. He offered one of the champagne glasses I gracefully gripped in between my fingers with my free hand. The syringe was hidden underneath my palm. It only took a click to unleash the sleep poison. Glad I was wearing gloves.

"Well.." I finally said. "Maybe I should consider your offer?"

His lips curled up into a smug smile gazing at me with his grey coloured eyes. Raising his glass and I did the same in a greeting both drinking the liquid.

An arm snaked around me pulling me closer. In that heartbeat I took the chance letting go of the glass and in one swift moment the syringe found the bare neck.

"Clever girl.." I heard him mumble and slumped to the floor, but retained a creepy smile.

"How long did you say this stuff works?" Asking Yuri on the other end.

"You seriously didn't use it already?" I heard him say through the static and clang of other chatter.

"For how long?"

Some for moments of silence.

"Couple of hours max, look this was not the plan"

Great I thought.

"Well my plan was not to get seduced I was going to hack the..."

Mr Claude's computer was on his work desk. How lucky are we now. Or this was a bit too easy.

Lifting up the skirt where my gun was still in its gun holster. I had a little pouch attached producing a carefully coiled cord thanks to Ratchet's genius designed for my well being. One end formed as USB stick on the other end was jagged almost like teeth.

I first plugging in the USB part in the computer port I had no choice and plugged the jagged end in to the back of my skull, I so hated this part. A sharp pain cut in my neck and to forehead then faded away gradually. We had no time to design some sort of buffer against the pain.

"Katarina? Do you copy?" Yuri hissed in my ear piece of earrings.

Rubbing my templates as imagery flickered past my inner eyes.

When this is over, I am entitled to go on a drinking binge.

"I am here, I am in the process of hacking into our dear host's personal computer"

_*Way ahead of you Hope*_ Rafael chimed, in a matter of seconds he was in.

I took a quick glance at the prone figured slumped down on the carpet. He was still knocked out cold thankfully. Still keeping my eye on him just in case if he woke up. Moments went by and I started to get really nervous.

_*I can't find anything worth mentioning here of Shockwave, but I detected a large mainframe in the house, in the basement*_ I heard the boys voice _*It needs a high amount of cooling to keep it going*  
><em>

_*Where exactly in the basement?*_

* * *

><p>"We need some sort of distraction" Yuri said.<p>

I have rendezvous with him near the kitchen that lead down to the wine cellar.

As I expected and deducted there was too much security running along the endless corridor of the wine cellar. Our hosts excuse was that he feared some might be a bit to grabby and hopefully not miss some rare wines from his cellar.  
>This was just a bit over the top guarding his collection.<p>

Two guards and a camera mounted in the tunnel like walk way.

"I got an idea"

"What?" Yuri whispered.

"Trust me" I said

*_Rafael? Can you black out the camera temporarily?_*

"Follow my lead" I winked at Yuri. I pretended to fidget with something and he noticed.

*_Done* _I heard the boys voice. I smirked.

I took Yuri by the hand and staggered out from our hiding place giggling out loud. I sure hope Yuri will pick up my intent as we neared the two guards. Both dressed in military styled clothing, looking like mercenaries, not unlike the guards topside wearing a black uniforms.

He bellowed something I could hear was French. Yuri answered back with his arm around my shoulders almost topping me over as he laughed.

Thank gods he knew what I was heading at.

The three men exchanged more words in French...I wondered why I never gotten around to learn it?

I picked up the scent of fear...it came from Yuri he was starting to panic...the two mercenaries readied their riffles at us.

Our cover has been blown.

Gritting my teeth I launch my self at the nearest merc to my left grasping his riffle with my right hand he manage to fire a few rounds from the semi automatic. We wrestled, but I proved to be stronger.

With one fist wrapped around the barrel I felt the heat when it have been fired and the other left hand I gripped a hold his neck severing his air supply forcing him up the wall behind.

I saw in his eyes and smelled the fear. A growl came from me with still my left fist tight wrapped around the mercs neck, using all my force flinging him to the my right knocking his partner of the feet. Both laid emotionless. Yuri himself have dispatched his buddy, yet stared terrified what he just saw me do.

Did I kill them? I never killed a person before. I only wanted to disarm the guy.

To my luck they where still alive when Yuri felt their pulse rate.

"You think we hackers sit at the computer all day?" I manage to huff at him hiding my shock I have been close killing a human.

Shaking we dragged the two off into a corner finding rope and gagged the two and took their weapons with us.

"Lets go, the mainframe is just down here somewhere" I said.

Further down I heard the humming noise of machines, if we have found Shockwave's lab it would have been too easy and I had some sort of ominous feeling about the whole situation.

_*You are almost there, just a junction to the right and then left* _Ratchet guided me.

"Do we have plan to get out here alive?" I asked in a low voice.

"If I know my French history this castle is one of many that has hidden passages."

"Classic" I uttered.

There were guards down here and we managed to sneak by them. Counting how long Mr Claude have been out we still had time, unless someone came looking for him.

Dodging another guard walking away from the door to the mainframe's room. And I have nicked a card from Mr Claude's desk letting my self in.

Silent Yuri gestured he will go look for a possible exit.

It was hot in here if not for the large cooling fans loudly humming away. Rows of servers filled the room, I found with ease an entry point. Reluctantly with a groan I hooked my skull to the a port sending me down the cyber highway. Mentally gripped myself from the dive into the new world seeing the bits of pieces I could pick up rolling over my inner eye.

_*This is going to take much longer then the other computer, this a much more extensive then first one.*_ Ratchet said.

_*How long?*_ I said_  
><em>

_*Hours, which we don't have Raf use the vector algorithm to buy some time*  
><em>

I sat there for several minutes watching from my inner eye the data flow in weird circles. I started to feel dizzy._  
><em>

_*Hope you still here*  
><em>

Gritting my teeth with the voices in my head.

_*Yes I am still here, peachy*_ I grumbled mentally annoyed.

_*Listen, we lost the to feed to your link, we need that data and we only got one chance, You have enough storage in your cranium to download it all...I know you don't want to do it, but we have too*_ Ratchet grave voice cut through.

Fuck...I feared I might die...then I heard Wheeljack's voice it came through clear as he was standing just beside me.

_*Hope. I know you can do it. You are a very tough lady, my tough Little Lady* _I could see his face plate in front of me, full of confident looking at me with those Cybertronian lips curled up into a smile and his optics soft gaze.

That same look I had fallen in love with, it gave me the strength I needed. He trusted me I could do it.

_*Alright I'll do it*  
><em>Holding the cord firm in my hand switching the jagged stick in my neck to the one just below.

I had two ones in the back. One for download and upload and the other enhancing the signal as a satellite dish. It was just below the skin when so it was no big deal for the jagged end penetrating my skin as it will heal quickly afterwards.

I hesitated at first holding the other end of the cord ready for the trip inside the mainframe. I was scared, but what else is new in my life. The program hovered in front me waiting for my command of the download. Mentally I clicked on it.

A few nano clicks went by before the rush of colours danced in front of me. Feeling my body was floating in mid air. It is hard to describe what I saw next put I felt like I was flying through several portals like a roller coaster. Lights flashed by, feeling I was reaching out for them all wanting it come to me. It was immense, the many symbols I never seen before, but I knew them, yet didn't pause to read them.

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Groaning opening my eyes to stare into a panic stricken eyes of a man.<p>

"Katarina?" the voice said, but it seemed it was in slow motion.

"Can you hear me?" he started to slap my cheeks...I sputtered in response flailing my arms about.

"Come on" he took me under the arm and dragged me out of a room "I found a way out, it leads out into the forest. Sad we have to leave the car behind"

I blinked...the car...what car...where the hell am I? Who is this guy? Was my name Katarina? Ohh my head, it hurts. The voice in my name calling out...Hope? Who was I?

Staggering and I felt weak, my legs wobbled as when I tried to stand on my own. Why did I wear a dress and high heels?

We were in some sort of tunnel...half carried by this man huffing to keep me upright. On the floor lay a motionless man in green clothes and dark patches on the wall behind the man. The way he lay didn't look natural.

I tried to speak, but only produced a garbled of strange clicking and buzzing noises.

"Some hacker you are, you must have hit some sort of firewall and got fried. Poor girl" the man said.

He leaned me up on a damp cold wall and I slumped down.

The voices in my head...

_*Hope...?*_ it called out to me...pleading. Why did it feel familiar to me? It was husky rasp voice reminding me faintly of heat filled kisses and rain.

The creaking of wood and rusted iron was heard. I cocked my head to the side to see the man had opened some sort of doorway to the outside, it was night, I could smell trees and other things I was not familiar with. My head was spinning as more images rushed passed my field of vision only glimpses of light and a white large bulk of a figure.

The guy half carried me outside into the night, but then it got a shade darker then it already was.

We gazed up into a faceless large slim figure out of metal and purple lights illuminating its body, its arms almost extending to the ground.

A flash of images rushed through my mind, I was submerged in a yellow liquid banging my naked hands against the thick glass. I felt somewhere in between that I was drowning and wanting to die.

The faceless intense gaze stared at me...then the most peculiar thing. Its metallic head tilted a bit to the side looking at me through the glass tracing a slim metal finger meeting my small fisted hands in comparison against the glass.

Through the glass of my tube I gazed right into the mask of...

Soundwave!


	11. Wanted

**Wanted**

_Warning; a bit of gore and blood in this chapter_

* * *

><p>I remembered.<p>

"Yuri RUN!" I shoved myself from his hold and ran the opposite way, but I did not get far as one of Soundwave's tentacles quickly snatched me from the ground holding me around the waist and another curled around my legs.

But Yuri didn't run, he still held the semi automatic rifle starting to fire at the deadly silent Con. Soundwave shielded himself and me from the bullets rendered harmlessly of his long winged arm. The clicking of an empty gun barrel was heard then a groan only partially for me to see Yuri getting flung in the air from a back hand of Soundwave.

Then turned his attention on me.

Holding me firmly not so much that would crush me, but tight enough for me not to wriggle.

I wanted to scream, but produced a scared whimper coming from my lips, gritting my teeth and made myself look away.

A slim digit forced my head to look straight into the midnight black visor. I tried to kick with my legs, but he was too strong, those tentacles around my legs, coiled in under the seems of my dress wrapping them around each leg holding me in place.

I started to panic, like a wounded caged animal.

Staring back into the visor only meeting my own frantic expression. From the corner of my eye one long arm raised to the back of my neck. With a quick snip the bonds of the halter tops dress was released, exposing my breasts.

My body froze, heart frantic pounding in my chest staring right into the gleaming black mask, he had recalibrated his sensors picking up my heartbeat shown on the visor.

The helm cocked to the side as a slender cold metal digit traced over one of my bare soft breasts. His head dipped closer only a few inches from my own. I was startled hearing the sound of an angry snarl coming from the deadly silent Con.

"Get your greasy servos of her" the voice of Wheeljack cut like a sword through the night, thick with anger.

I couldn't see him, but I could hear and feel his rage projected at Soundwave still holding a tight grip around me. Then heard the sound of swords slide against each other.

A moment of silence between the two robots, my heightened senses picked up guards and hounds coming our way.

Everything went so fast.

Soundwave still held me in his steel tentacles.

With a flash I saw the two swords belonging to Wheeljack stuck onto Soundwave, it made him loosen the grip and I fell falling with a thump on the ground and lucky knew how to break the fall with a decent tumble roll. But it pushed most of my air out the lungs when I landed.

Flight instinct took over, just in time too see Wheeljack roared a battle cry head-butting himself with a loud clash against metal slamming the Con a few steps back still holding a firm stand.

Wheeljack's swords were still pinned in Soundwaves two extra limbs that the Wrecker took a hold using his upper chassis weight pinning them deep in the ground. But it wouldn't hold him for that long.

The two metal giants fought on even foot parrying each blow attempting to scratch or least dent the other.

Feeling the cool night air on my bare chest I quickly covered them up to remain some sort of dignity.

"Hope. Think fast" Wheeljack hurled something, my quick reflexes caught an objects with one hand. I was amazed to see I held a double shoulder gun holster with two guns gleaming silver grey from their handles. I quickly wrapped it over my shoulders before I meet an open canine jaw of an angry snarling guard dog. I didn't had time to pull one of the guns.

The adrenaline kicked in my body and the predator surfaced in my mind. An inner instinct of self perseverance presented it self.

I slammed my fist at the dog hearing the crunch of bones instantly killing the animal. And with the other caught one incoming by the throat using its own speed and weight hurling it at more incoming dogs whimpering at the impact.

A shot of pain went through my lower leg to see an animal had its jaw clamped in my flesh.

I felt no remorse pulling one of my guns that whirring sound as it came to life in my hand. It was no normal gun; the splatter and seared flesh exploded leaving the remains of a former dog in a puddle of its own blood.

Scared the remaining dogs scurried away from the superior animal. They didn't dare attack when I stared at the dogs and bared my teeth in a growl.

Those that were foolish enough to advanced fell to the ground as scorched corpses as I sent a volley of blue blasts exiting the nozzle of the gun. The humans were shocked, I could smell their fear through the smoke and burned flesh hung in the air mixed with the sounds of two metal giants clashing together.

Someone hit me from behind in my, I have been blind not looking out for my back, but I was not knocked out.

I turned on my heels, to glare straight into the eyes of a guard dressed in a tight kevlar looking armour only leaving the head exposed.

A snarl escaped my lips when dodged yet another blow from his fist, I parried and gripped with both my hands around his wrist twisting it hard and half way around his back. I heard the snap from the bone and used one foot as leverage pulling his arm out of the socket with not much effort.

The scream and the smell of blood filled the air feeding my savage rage as the flesh ripped apart.

The man's panic stricken eyes stared at me meeting a predatory grin, it was the last thing he saw and slumped lifelessly to the ground, nerves twitching and blood seeped onto the grass.

Another similar guard pulled a gun at me, but I was faster hearing the whistle of the few bullets flying past my ears.

Using a bull rush and a low jab directed at his gut, my fists crunched through the thick kevlar, pushed all air out of his lungs forcing him on the knees, but I was not yet done.

I still wanted blood and slammed my my other fist hard in against helmet he wore was not enough to protect his skull. I quickly snatched him with my arm around the neck hearing the crack as I twisted the spine out of its place.

I let the body fall forward with a heavy thump and the head rolling along the ground. Blood sprayed from the headless body and some strayed on my long evening gown.

Blood trail down my bare arms, blood from their now dead comrades as I faced the other guards, they were running away in fear not wanting to share the same fate.

My eyes focused on Wheeljack and Soundwave who still were battling their dance of death. Soundwave deflected a blow and had gotten one of his extra limbs free letting out a jolt of electricity forcing Wheeljack to his knees in pain.

Pulling both my guns taking aim at Soundwave, my inner rage and primal instinct to protect my life-mate roared within me and fired at one long arms that was about to jab downwards at the prone white figure.

Sensing something was behind me I barely saw what it was, only heard the hum of a gun come online. My eyes shortened out by a white burst, momentarily feeling being flung in the air and then hit the ground hard and rolled.

The adrenaline faded from my body and I blacked out.

When I woke up; I screamed my lungs out from the pain. No words could describe, only that it was more worse then under the torture of the Decepticons.

* * *

><p>Pulling out several smaller vodka bottles from the mini bar, I needed something to ease my nerves and pain all over in body and soul.<p>

I was rushed right under a cold shower, it stinged at first, but after several moments the stinging sensation dispatched it self, yet hurt like no other when I moved. Someone had to help me get undressed from what was left of what I had been wearing. That someone was Wheeljack in his holoform.

I have sustained severe second degree almost close to third degree burns.

Calming my frantic stricken mind down letting the cold water cool down my burning flesh I could start to feel inside of me the fast healing process, yet the sudden shock and what I had done made me feeling numbness inside only to produce hiccuping sobs not caring who was around me at that point.

Eventually I calmed down, but inside I was something else.

With a bit help I got cleaned up and handed clean clothes in form of a man's shirt and trousers, its better than nothing right now.

I was still in shock chucking down the first small bottle in one gulp.

Hamilton aka Yuri paced back and forth in a panic state in the rented room at the little inn of the French village passed earlier that day. Not the same village we had "Yuri" picked up from.

Wheeljack's holoform arms was carefully wrapped around my shoulders not causing me discomfort. I welcomed it, but wished for Wheeljack's warm seats caressing me.

I barely remembered how we got out of there, but we were sure in a hurry with the shooting guards in our rear. It was a blur after that the pain searing in my flesh, my mind zoned in and out.

How did I survive that? I could have died. The next thing I remember being scooped up by Wheeljack hunched over me transforming and I was sitting in the driver's seat and "Yuri" looking terrified beside me.

Everything was coming back to me. My mind had repressed the memory of my capture resurfaced. It felt like a fist to my face, but worst of all was that savage rage that had surfaced controlling me.

I could smell his fear, same for me both shaken and scared at the same time. Many questions unanswered ran through my mind. But one was dominant.

How did Soundwave escape the shadowzone?

The way it watched me through the tube of glass my naked body was submerged in. All my nerves subdued and yet thought I would have drowned if not for some sort of mask covered my mouth for me to breathe. It was the only few full awaken glimpses I had. And then blacking out from Shockwave cruel methods used whilst laying on a cold medical berth. Yet there were other glimpses of him standing over me staring at me with his one red optic, and the feeling of being cold, naked, fury and panic all at the same time.

"Hey sweetspark" Wheeljack's voice dragged me back to the present. Our eyes meet.

The man turned and stared at us. What he only saw was two humans a man and a woman with severe burn wounds.

"We need to lay low, you can't go anywhere right now" Wheeljack said matter of fact still with his eyes on me. A hand gingerly smoothed along my jawline.

"What do you mean...we need to get out now you need to see a doctor...how are you even able to speak and walk?!"

"Heh, tell me about it" I sarcastic said taking a sip from the next vodka bottle and then looked at my burned arms, feeling the soft tissue on my face where recovering slowly. I knew that slight tingling buzz, wondered why this took a bit longer then expected, but I have been badly burned on my right side and arms according to Wheeljack. I had taken a direct hit from those things, that looked like bigger scraplets mounted with energon blasters.

Soundwave had killed the one that fired at me. Even Jackie had thought it odd the long armed freak did such a thing.

"Whatever, you can stay here for all I care" the man said packing his stuff.

"He is right we have to stay put" I said.

"They will come looking for us" Hamilton raised his voice.

I looked towards Wheeljack. His real form was parked and hidden outside. If anything goes sour he will let me know.

"You walk out that door your are dead meat, you got to trust us" I said with a firm tone yet still shaken. Hamilton would be a huge fool to go out there and alert our presence.

I knew well enough and the capability of Soundwave he will be watching the roads near and far right now. Combined with whoever he was in league with. I deduced so far and the way Mr Claude had looked me with that sly creepy smirk when I used the syringe on him. The answer must lain in the stored memory I had absorbed.

There was a knock on the door. The guy was already jumpy like a scared hare.

With his own gun, Hamilton carefully unlocked the door and aimed it the head at my brother entering the room.

"OI" he snapped and could see on his face expression he was caught of guard.

"Tell me why I shouldn't shoot you here and now?" Hamilton demanded.

My nerves and pain had subdued a bit I could see things a bit clearer. Was it the vodka or my sparkmate easing my pain? I could clearly feel his presence nearby in his real metal form amplified by his solid holoform.

Wheeljack had his usual care free expression planted on his face.

"Hey brother in law" I was about to say something, but Wheeljack beat me to the punch.

"Hey Wheeljack," with still his arm held high he made a short wave "Hey sis, wow you look like you have been to hell and back again"

I almost snorted the vodka out my nostrils. Thanks for the concern I thought sarcastic.

"What the..." he was baffled and Jannick took the opportunity to quickly disarm Hamilton, wrangling the arm on his back. The two struggled and seemed almost to be equal in strength. But Jannick had the upper hand.

"Hey hey...sorry about that...force of habit, look I am one of the good guys, if you promise not do anything stupid. We are here to help and does not benefit you are pointing a gun at my face"

"Brother in law?" I raised an amused eyebrow at my sparkmate.

Wheeljack shrugged and gave a wink at me.

"Learn something from your Earth culture. Your brother told me what it means"

I shrugged, never thought of it, but our relationship had been a much of a touch and go feeling. And all the emotions blazing I did see the logic Knockout had told me about Wheeljack being aggressive towards other males. With the exception from Fowler, Jannick and Jack Darpy.

The two men struggled and both came to a solution, Jannick released his iron grip on Hamilton.

"Special forces?" he looked at the large red haired man clad in dark blue jeans and black shirt and a rugged brown leather jacket. Jannick nodded.

Hamilton starred bug eyed at me.

"Sister?"

"Yup" Jannick nodded

"But she..."

"Just don't get on her bad side you saw what she did to those guards" Wheeljack grimly said.

"But that thing...and you" Hamilton stared at Wheeljack while rubbing his shoulder from their brief struggle.

"That is why I am here" Jannick said taking out a phone and laptop from his rucksack placing it beside me and handed me a the end of one of the cords and hooked the phone up to the other. The laptop was Rafeal's.

"Seriously?"

"The kid will do the rest...Fowler will explain."

He was speaking Danish to me for Hamilton wouldn't understand our intentions.

I shook my head and took the cord hooking it back to my skull. I have started to understand what the symbols in my head meant, yet still felt woozy looking at them. Or was it the sheer amount of information I have stored in my skull serving as a memory bank.

"Easy now" I heard the voice of Wheeljack.

Hissing at the pain as he held me as gentle as possible not to fall over. I leaned back into him just letting the data flow fly past my inner eye.

Rest of this picture I barely took notice of the conversation between Fowler, Jannick and Hamilton, I gathered the highlights what was going to happen.

Dismayed to hear I was not able right now to purge the memory collected from the main frame and attempting do so currently will cause more damage to my brain. The fail safe was for me to get back to base, but too great a risk cause Soundwave knew the location of at base.

Jannick was the last who was sent through the ground bridge before it got dismantled and readied to move to a disclosed place. All in the manner of the government security.

We were on our own until rescue arrived on a designated point which we had to reach by our own somehow when we got the go.

Hamilton had to take Fowler's word for it and swear if he ever reveals this to anyone even his own superiors heads will roll. The agreement went we will help him get out unharmed transfer the information he needed and then part ways vowing never to speak about this again.

I shoot a short glance at the two Cybertronian guns shaped as Desert Eagles in their special holsters. I only used one and yet they were powerful remembering the slight recoil it created when I pulled the trigger. And the head of the dog just splattered into oblivion.

"You know there is an unwritten Earth custom rule when a man want to say sorry for something he has done wrong to his girl, he gives her flowers and chocolate" I uttered in a low tired voice.

His hand ran through my hair feeling the knots in my hair.

"Technically I am not a man, I am mech, and when did I need to say sorry? " a chuckle came from him. "Would you like me to give you flowers and chocolate?"

I smiled and raised my hand tracing his scars with my fingers.

"I am not like other girls Metal Stud, but you are still not out of the loop yet, you glitch faced lughead with the personality of a reformatted garbage lorry"

"Ouch, have it your way shield maiden" he smirked with an amused raised eyebrow.

I have somehow found myself snuggled in his lap facing his chest curled up like a happy purring cat, feeling safe. Hearing the disgruntled voice of Ratchet through the speakers I was drinking again, after consuming all three small bottles. I need a smoke as well.

"Little Miss Drunkard" Jannick joked, I retaliated giving my own brother the finger and listened in with Hamilton in more detail what we were going to do hanging low the next days.

I wanted to forget and escape the pain, drifting off into sleep.

He called me shield maiden, where did that come from?

* * *

><p>My dreams haunted me; still smelling the flesh of the guards I had so quickly dispatched. Their blood on my hands. Their endless terror screams ringing in my ears. My lust and fury to kill.<p>

Screaming waking up, tears ran down my face, I was soaked on my own sweat.

"Hope!" In the corner of my mind hearing Wheeljack's voice calling, reaching out for me and pull me back into the real world once again that was a surrealistic nightmare.

It took me several minutes the panic attack and dream faded into nothing. I searched the room, but was not the same as the night before. I looked at my before burned arms they have healed completely.

Our eyes meet seeing the distress matching my own. I ran my hand through my face and hair, and felt a cord extending from my neck.

My mind and voice was a blurr.

"WhereamIhowthisinmyhead?"

"Sweetspark...you are speaking Cybertronian"

I stared at him scanning his face, opening my mouth testing it feeling a clicks and buzz come through...I understood what I said. Same chirps Bumblebee made before his voice box got repaired by the cybermatter.

"How...how?"

"Don't know" he spoke in clear English.

Two other males occupied the room my mind felt like it clicked in a better focus. They were my brother and that Hamilton guy. In a manner of speaking we were in a very large room, it looked to me some sort of garage. Now I understand why Wheeljack's real self could sit cross legged beside the bed I lay on.

"Is she alright?" Hamilton asked "Odd when I found her sprawled at the main frame she spoke in the same tunes...I thought it was gibberish"

Wheeljack waved him off and took my hand between his thumb and index digit. I felt with my other hand the back of my head again feeling confused why it was there. Or was it an upside down world of The Matrix? Hope you haven't seen a bit too many sci fi movies sweetie.

"We had to keep you hooked up. You are lightening up as a Christmas tree as the human saying goes. We could have taken you back to base but its too great a risk" Wheeljack said.

"We also had to move elsewhere. We are far as possible from our last position. A friend owe me a favour, so we can hide here." my mind was still far away, but deduced it was Hamilton.

I shook my head blinking a few times trying to focus still feeling blurry.

"Wheeljack?" I wasn't speaking human.

"Its OK relax, try if you can switch back to English so others can understand you. Like when you easily switch from Danish to English" his large digits carefully rubbed my small hand, a warm feeling in my heart emerged; how gentle my Wrecker could be.

It was like I could feel his love. Feeling a slight smile grace my lips.

Biting my lower lip I nodded searching for the speech pattern in my head.

"So I am going to have a laptop hooked up to me rest of my life?" my voice still had the static sound, but could be heard by other human companions.

"Doc, says its only temporarily, but..."

I looked at Wheeljack, something was wrong.

"But what?"

"In order to hide our signature, we have to brand you" he just said

"Brand me?"

"Like my sigil, problem is your human skin."

My mind stalled for a few seconds before understanding what he was trying to say. It was then I noticed he was missing the Autobot symbol that used to be on chest. It lied on the table beside us; the face of Primus as it was also known as looked at me.

"Brand me...like I am fucking cow, can't I wear it as a pendant or something?"

"We have thought of that option, but it won't block the signal. Even Ratchet agrees. We lack components to make a down sized version, so this is all we got."

He rubbed the back of his head averting my gaze. I didn't like the way this where going.

"Wheeljack?" I searched Wheeljack for answers. His faceplate and optics turned a few shades darker.

"You think I like you getting more hurt then you already are" he shoot quick back at me.

"Says you who has killed lots of Cons and gods know what else. I just killed my first humans last night..." I had no idea if I should cry or scream in anger. My whole body trembled "A human with a life, I took someone's life. Someone's son or husband."

"Hope! Look at me, you think first time for me it was easy to accept? I had no choice kill or be thrown into the Smelting Pits of Kaon." his grip on my hand tightened it almost hurt. Optics stared into my soul, I felt deep within him his own turmoil. His inner demons stirred deep in the corners in the blue optics.

"We ain't much time, but gotta do it now or we be sitting ducks" Jannick butted in. I looked to him, sensing his distress of the matter.

"So who is going to do the branding?"

Everyone was silent.

"Jackie?"

"Tell you what you can pound me to scrapheap afterwards if you feel like it" he said with a slight smile on his lips.

"Don't you have a spare?"

"Nope"

"So this your idea for us hanging low?"

"Doc Bot says your energy signature is growing stronger since last time he checked. Its the only thing to block the signal or being hooked to the kids computer." Jannick said.

"What about Knockout?"

"Knockout is nowhere to be seen or heard from, you rather have him do it? As much I don't like the fragger, but do appreciate him helping fixing me up, but it only leaves me left. Sure I can fix up superficial mesh wounds with no problem with the right tools.

Hope believe me its for your own protection to cloak your energy signature. I am not that chippy happy go getter about this, but one thing in my times with the Wreckers you got to take your chances and hope you get your aft out functional."

I sighed, cocking my head a bit to side.

"Like when you got those scars wrecking your way through a heavy forced complex and accidentally set of a bomb" pointing at his face. "Wasn't it that number six Wrecker fact came to be?"

"Hey, can't help it this makes all the bots swooning for this handsome faceplate" a wink.

I couldn't help, to let out a little chuckle. Damm mech got me there, he is reading me like an open book.

"Fine, but wouldn't I have to be sedated or something?"

"We have thought of that, but with the lack of the right equipment if your Doctor says is right you need a heavy dose that can knock out an elephant out" Hamilton said. "There is a vet in the nearest town they might have some we can use"

"No, we can't risk exposing ourselves. And don't think a vet will just hand it over, and it is too risky breaking in to "lend" some" Jannick said

Great I thought, and I agreed with Jannick, last thing we needed to avoid the local police and also alert Soundwave to our presence. Wait a minute.

"Hamilton do you still have those syringes?" I asked.

"Yes, what about?"

"I saw how fast it knocked out that Claude guy. How many you got left?"

Speaking of knocked out, I kinda wondered if Knockout were still parked at the castle?

"I have three left" Hamilton said. "But with three doses it can kill a human"

"I am not exactly human any more, so I take my chances"

Reading Hamiltons face something was not right. He was all too calm as he just nodded. Was this normal Interpol agent behaviour or me being paranoid?

He should be shit scared of alien robots that could grind you into a bloody pulp and was after your hide.

He was strangely calm. To calm for my taste. And then something else I couldn't really pin point.

Vague I mentally thought that he will shit his pants if he ever meet Predaking.

Thinking what I was or had become.

A cold hearted killing machine with no remorse in the heat of the battle frenzy. Is that what I am becoming? I shivered from the thought. Only thing that knocked me back to my self was the blast. That scared me even more in the world.

* * *

><p>Rubbing my arm feeling the metal merged with my own skin. Clearly feeling the itch my nerves or whatever my body was doing working its way around the metal. In time my skin will grow over it the metal or around who knows. The Autobot symbol looked more compact than when it was on Wheeljack, yet big covering most of my upper left arm.<p>

When we had arrived at vineyard its only been a day and to Hamilton's shock, my severe second degree burns have healed perfectly fine. It will take no time for the new scars to heal however that goes.

Wheeljack where no way to found, but I could feel his guilt eating up inside him. I was wide awake as he held me down trashing angry cursing and kicking. In my mind I could still smell how the metal hissed against my skin.

It felt like I have been taken from the ashes and thrown directly into the fire.

Hamiltons friends who hide us was a vineyard farmer and former colleague, I didn't care to know if from Interpol or somewhere else. I managed with some gestures at our hosts if I could somehow score some cigarettes and was given with a thanks a whole package. Not my usual menthol brand.

The wife whom I picked up name was Marié came in with a tray of food. She sat it beside me on a small desk like table facing the window. I was standing looking out thinking I saw a glimpse of white metal reflecting in the afternoon sun bathing the hills in a warm light.

I jumped like a scared scared and ready to flee. Marié gently touched my arm and the Autobot symbol.

She said something in French and took out some sort of tube with salve.

I waved her with a no thanks, but the frown on her brow told me she would not take no for an answer. So I let her rub the smelly ointment on the my new skin.

When she was done I heard the way she spoke worried and wanted me to eat something. Realized my tiredness also was the result of an empty stomach and to make her stop worrying, I sat down and ate the food she brought me.

It was not much, but better than nothing consisting of breed, cheese, some grapes from their garden and a glass on their house wine. It smelled good to me, also had a nice taste. I nodded a thanks and gave her a smile.

She was all over me like a mother rubbing my back and straightening out my hair that was in disarray with a comb. It was soothing letting her braid my hair down my back as she hummed some tune to a song I didn't know. Yet soothing considering the outbreak earlier.

"Is it safe to come in?" a knock on the door and it creaked open.

"Hey bro"

I remembered little during my "branding" but I had been very close killing my own brother if Wheeljack hadn't held me down.

What I gathered from the after-match they had used all three of the syringes, yet was not enough waking me up into that frenzy. I was only out for a few minutes, but when I woke up that inner demon of a furious animal came to life breaking my bonds and with one back hand, hurled Jannick across the air crashing into wooden walls.

He still stood in the doorway. I could see he was uncertain whether to enter or stand in the spot.

"I am not going to bite you" I tried to smile, but inside I cried. I had almost killed my own flesh and blood.

"You sure?" he laughed nervous.

I nodded and waved him in. I couldn't blame him he kept his distance went over to the window. Marié knew her cue and left us all alone.

Exhaling he faced me and pulled up a chair.

We sat in silence only the chirping of the birds were heard from the outside world. I pushed my tray of food as peace offering, Jannick only stared at the tray and shook his head leaning back in his chair.

"I..haven't told you about my first mission in Afghanistan" he finally said. We shared a glance, then let him continue.

"I think its best I tell you now" his broad shoulders dangled. His voice changed into something more sinister and guilt was written all over his face. I never seen my brother like this.

"I had no choice at the time, we were under fire and ambushed in the middle of nowhere. There were suicide bombers amongst them, before any could pull the trigger I had no choice to defend my group. I was afraid at first, but when I saw one of my team buddies fall to the ground something within me clicked.

I remember the smell of the bullets exiting the riffles and dirt everywhere, the blasts from the grenades. The rush of the battle was intoxicating, One managed to pull his bomb and was lucky if Jens hadn't pulled me away from the blast I might have ended up with no face."

I remembered Jens a jolly fella, he considered me as one of the guys first time I meet him. I had figured Jannick had an influence as he was quite the ladies man.

"But that is not the worst of it, one of them was only a teenager, screaming like a wild animal and I roared back as I fired my rifle, killing him in cold blood and god know who else got caught in the fire. He was dead before he even got to pull the string on his bomb, his eyes were staring at me as he fell to the ground. The following nights I started having nightmares of the boy. I still do to this day. It is normal for soldiers to have nightmares of their first confirmed kill"

He rolled his shoulder, he was going to bruised for several days after that impact. My mind cringed guilty.

"But you know dad right...I had a brief talk with him before my first send off into duty down there"

"What about dad?"

"Not only dad, but our granddad too"

Carefully he reached out holding my hand cupping the larger palms in my smaller one, looking me straight in the eyes.

Feeling I almost couldn't breath as my inner soul lamented in pain and horror.

* * *

><p>I could almost hear his thoughts as I strolled down the smaller roads of the vineyard field. I called to mind what Ratchet had said about our bond that it is growing stronger by the day, and felt natural to me and my other senses to navigate through the many stocks of wine plants. The feeling was strongest when we were close together. So in short, he was not that hard to find if you knew what you were aiming for as his emotions lit up like a lighthouse. The sorrow and the guilt he was broadcasting and the need to protect was strong.<p>

Hearing the sound of a stone against metal, I found him sitting under the shade of a large tree hiding his bulk.

The warrior in him looked out for his weapons with much care sitting with the largest whetstone I have ever seen sharpening the edges of his already very sharp swords. Remembering Wrecker rule number twelve:

A well cared for weapon is better than a roughed up weapon followed by number thirteen: That being said, any weapon is better than no weapon.

I have written them down for my self just for fun to remember them. A guide line for these rowdy types. Or life lessons for Wreckers.

He looked up from his work spotting me coming down the dirt road.

"I understand you to be mad at me"

"I am not going to pound you into scrap" I said, rubbing my arm feeling the metal of the Autobot symbol.

"Still hurts?"

I just shrugged, in honest in hurt like hell. Hamilton's old friend had gotten his hands one some heavy pain killers that subdued most of the pain, but when I neared Wheeljack I could feel it wasn't that bad. One of the good side effect being bonded perhaps?

It also itched cause of the faster healing rate. I wondered if the skin will grow over the metal.

Going over in my mind what Jannick told me. But it did not dismiss what I had done out in cold blood and rage.

The instinct carried by me, my brother and my father who have taken least one or several lives. Even our grandfather may his soul rest in peace. He died before I was born.

All of us have acted out of instinct. But mine was different.

The curse of our very bad temper, but on other side of the coin you found the most calm person in the world. Like our father who rarely got mad, but could feel the judgement when we really have done something to upset him and that's we siblings feared the most, wishing he rather vented by yelling.

Jannick and me were both dancing on the edge of a double edged sword, sooner or later someone was going to get hurt if pushed too far. The shock felt like a fist to not only to my face, but it felt more it tore up my soul. What I had done was far more worse then what Jannick told me about himself, our father and our grandfather.

"Jackie, don't be sorry" I finally said. This bot who had a temper himself had countless years of experience had it bottled up hatred towards Decepticons. For good reasons too, but never spoke of it, yet I knew there were something then obvious seeing his homeworld being torn to shreds in an endless conflict.

"Jannick and I had a little talk of our own" I looked up at the white mech. He stopped sharpening his sword, putting the whetstone away and stabbed the sword in the ground next to its twin. A servo reached out for me to step on.

I felt nervous like a little girl tugging the seams of the borrowed a simple faded yellow summer dress falling past my knees and a pair of sandals I easy can kick off.

I looked at his servo and traced my eyes up his lower arm. There clearly seeing the dents I had created with my bare hands pounding on his arm. He had himself hammered out most of them, but they were still there.

I felt bad, how can I excuse myself for being in a stage of pure rage. His voice had called out to me, pulling me out of my primal state, laying panting, his servo pressed me against the stone and dirt. His pleading optics staring at me.

Huffing the last part of my cig dangled in my lips I had since I left the main house. Flickering the cig bud away and accepted the lift, he slouched back against the tree supporting his weight. I let myself drop stomach laying on his chassis, cradling under his chin

"Primus woman, after what I had to do, you still come to me" I felt the slight vibration under the armour panels as he spoke.

"You are the only one that can stop me. I don't want to hurt innocent people"

We stayed silent. It felt nice nothing in the world had ever felt so serene, taking in the smell of watered dirt, hearing the faint rustle of wind nudging the leaves.

I hissed feeling a slight nudge on my arm.

"Sorry" Wheeljack rumbled. He was inspecting his handiwork with a frown. "At least it is blocking your signal its a good sign. I doubt Soundwave is going to find you now"

I beg to differ, going over in my head countless times what Soundwave wanted with me and sudden interest undressing me.

"How you holding up with all that data in your head?" feeling a large thump massage my back.

"The sooner the better I get it out of my head I will be grateful, but I feel more tired than I normally do" his touch felt wonderful, letting out a purr from my lips.

"I'll catch you if you fall off in your sleep" he said.

"I know you will love." Resting my head on my more healthy arm curling myself up. It still tingled in my arm, but I felt more at peace here with Wheeljack.

A union between us, the unsaid words that all things have been forgiven.

Drifting off into a comforting snoozing daze of the afternoon. I believe I heard thunder in the distance and the coming promise of rain filled the air. Wishing this moment will last forever, his servo protectively held over my resting form. Shielding me from from the world.

But can he protect me, from myself?

* * *

><p>Something stirred behind the tree and vegetation. Looking up meeting his gaze, he nodded and slowly fisted the hilt of one sword, silently pulling it out of the ground.<p>

Refocusing my hearing gesturing to his right with my eyes, where the sound came from. I could even see some sort of shadow as I lay pretending asleep.

A quick swift movement, faster then I thought possible for the Wrecker, the sharp edge of his blade meet the throat cables on none other then Knockout.

"I see you two have kissed and made up" the Aston Martin smirked.

"Where you followed?" Wheeljack said calmly holding the blade at Knockout neck cables.

"Of course not. I am not that fragging stupid as you might think I am glitch faced..."he sputtered out more Cybertronian curses.

He was not any longer the sporty red, it had changed into of a blue grey, but the held the same shape and the golden coloured rims. The markings on the door panels were gone.

He eyed me up and down, his optics were still red.

Wheeljack removed his blade only slowly letting the blade slide not cutting the cables open. He had full control of his sword it still amazed me how much or little pressure he had to put in with the sharp steel.

"Oh sweet you got matching tattoo, can't say it looks good on you"

"Stuff it up your tailpipe Knockout."

Why does he have to to be annoying?

"Oh missed me femme devil" he still had that cocky smile.

"You keep it up like that and its your finish you should be least be worried about"

He held up his arm showing the new deep dents. Knockout raised in surprise an optic ridge and casually shifted his gaze at me.

"So it's true then, I wouldn't believe it myself. I heard the humans in panic talk about some woman with the thirst for blood..."

Feeling anger rise within me, but it washed away as instantly it had emerged.

"Don't push your luck" Wheeljack was ice cold calm. His servo hovered over me where I have shifted into a crouch ready to pounce at my prey.

The former red mech held up his arms and servos.

"Hey look, be glad I found you. Wheeljack...if you don't let me recalibrate the program that was hindering your femme go into a frenzy. It must have restarted it self after that enormous jolt that could have killed a normal human."

I dropped to my knees staring at Knockout utterly blanked and confused.

* * *

><p>Three days past since our arrival at the vineyard. We were still waiting for a signal from our own people. I had some odd feeling something was out of place, I couldn't wrap my finger around it.<p>

The nights spent here I didn't sleep in the main house, I wanted to be near my Wheeljack.

I still had nightmares waking up bathed in my own cold sweat. Blue optics and the soothing voice my sparkmate lulled me back to sleep.

Our hosts didn't mind. They blissfully didn't knew about the two robots hiding out in their none used garage and wondered why me and Jannick was out there.

They bought the idea if things went south we can make a quick getaway in two very fast cars.

And not to be ungrateful as guests I helped Marié in her garden and snug off when I could into the fields where I knew I could find him. Never far away from me.

It was just common for me to be helpful guest. And gained a bigger wardrobe then the faded yellow summer dress as payment. Being nice and well mannered was the other side of the coin. I still had the temper and in more control now.

As Knockout said the solution was only temporarily whatever that program that has a knack of triggering my unstable mood, yet avoided my questions whenever I steered in on the subject.

Feeling betrayed when or if we get back I needed a word with Ratchet and a promise to myself going to mess with his tools.

The two bots have been patrolling the roads and watched the skies for potential or suspicious aircraft or drones. It all seemed too quiet for me.

Sitting in the kitchen of the main house, Jannick watched me like a hawk, all my concentration was warping the data flow at my will. The more I used it, the more my brain grew accustomed to it. A relief with the downtime other than the romantic meetings with Wheeljack, we desperately needed each other.

The hologram had its advantages, but for how long will it last? He would get bored at one point only using it just to pleasure me.

Starting with careful love bits on my neck and shoulders with his dental plating and mixed very suggestive revs carry a subtle vibration through my body with pleasure. It was merely foreplay before his large bulk leaned over shielding the sunlight and then found myself in the back seat getting my clothes stripped off by very skilled hands accompanied by gentle kisses on my skin.

We were each others guilty pleasure I was the more addictive than high grade to him. I still wonder how my life would had looked like if we never meet that day in the forest, at the shelter, my own little sanctuary out in the woods.

Using Rafs laptop who had left me instructions how to tame my abilities. I sat for hours not touching the laptop with my hands, but used my mind.

I had to use a cable to link up. Using a wireless connection that I didn't dare to explore if things went wrong so I did not tempt fate.

There must be something in the data stored. All I had to do was the follow the massive load of information and paper trail confirming that the Auction Party was merely a hoax for something much bigger. Did Shockwave make a deal with humans...and where did Soundwave fit in this puzzle?

I couldn't shake this nagging feeling out of my head. Something was not right with that Hamilton guy. Its not been right from the start.

Raf and Ratchet have both reprogrammed the laptop when using it to go in the internet it would be safe, even for a skilled hacker as Soundwave there had been created lots of barriers so the signal couldn't be pinpointed. So before use, I had to go through several safety measures.

Hmm I wonder tapping my fingers on the wooden table thoughtfully.

I hacked into other known agency mainframe in matter of seconds, faster than what Raf would have done, but my mind hadn't registered the time. Also given the access code from Fowler to the Pentagon an assured wont be traced.

I never seen myself as a hacker, but this new skill came much in handy. It felt natural to me.

As much as I love sitting for hours by myself searching for information at the computer is an advantages juggling with documents and finding the red tape to the grand puzzle of it all. Most would be bored, but I enjoyed it. A reason why I was so good at my former job consisting the handling of paperwork, right schedules and making sure the model agency got paid and the models too.

This was far different feeling the rush as the streamed through my mind, tagging the right files. I started with the undercover case as overall reference point, searched every data mainframes...finding references to this case, every back door and every little detail was not too small to be scrutinized.

My eyes rolled over the information and gasped what I found. I should have trusted my guts.

Oh shit. I hope we were not too late. Pitting myself we have been careless.

"Jannick" I ripped my self from the data flow shaking it off mentally, only to stare down the barrel of a gun.

* * *

><p><em>And the plot thickens.<em>

_If you think its cruel what I did to my OC, then yeah sorry... the idea just popped up in my head and went for it. Like my self I LOVE plot twists. _

_It started out as finding the whereabouts and the potential threat of Shockwave. Things are never that easy as a writer wanting her or his reader to hang on._

_Forgot one more thing; The Wrecker rules referred in this chapter is not written by me, I only borrowed if from _Jazzninja545  
>on deviantart<p>

art...


	12. Unexpected turn of events

_This is where my cross-over starts.  
>Action packed chapter, enjoy<br>I don't own Transformers, OC Hope belongs to me._

_Published 25. December 2014, consider this as an action packed Yule present amongst the soggy sweet "christmas" stories and so on._

* * *

><p>Grunting from the blow to the head, Jannick got heaved to his feet and dragged by our attackers. With the gun poking in my back we got herded to the wooden garage. Hamilton and his old colleague a grey haired french man and his wife Marié have been captured and was forced to kneel on the ground, all gagged and bounded. With them and a still dazed Jannick making sure the large Dane would not be able break his bonds. He was starting to resists, but got subdued with a hard whack to head. Only to fuel more my anger.<p>

I spun around on my heels, letting out an angry snarl at Walters.

Chief Engineer Walters whom I thought was my ally, but turned out to be a turn-cloak.

"Easy there now sweetheart" he smug said pushing the gun to my chest. Did his eyes just glow?

The mechs where no where to be seen, in a way it was good, but something was not right. To my right I spotted Mr Claude. My hosts from a few days back.

"What to you want" I said glaring at Walters. The man didn't flinch from my stare and the look told me he was amused. Feeling the itch and knowing I could with ease rip his head from his spine, but other senses told me I should not in a room filled with men with guns. They where hidden in the shadows, but I could smell their sweat and some even afraid.

Mr Claude how ever was not afraid, he had the aura of confidence about. And something else I could not really put my finder on it. It was like he was not really human.

"Now Katarina, or should I call you Hope. Please come sit down and lets talk"

His butler came and placed two folded out chairs and a table.

"Tea, Sir?"

"Yes that would be mighty grand"

Walters waved motioned with his gun. With a snarl I had no choice, a merc had a riffle pointed at Jannicks head. Making sure I did not try to play heroine. I sat down, the smug man with the silver hair and grey eyes sat with one crossed leg, as I sat down in the offered chair.

"Talk"

"So blunt are we. And here I thought you where sophisticated material my dear, Ahh thank you Henri"

His butler poured two cups of tea, one for me and one for his master. Defiantly I didn't take it, but keep my eyes on every little detail on the man sitting across me.

"Sugar, milk?" asked the butler.

I held my hands up in a no thanks. Slowly taking the cup of tea, we watched each other.

Cocking his head to the side eyeing my branded arm with the Autobot symbol, its been healing better then expected, but my skin did not cover the metal surface.

"Such a shame you had to do that to your self" I heard feigning hurt in the voice as he sipped his tea.

"I am starting a new trend" tasting my own tea. Snickering to my self of the witty remark. He laughed, either at me, or with me, I didn't care.

Crossing my legs, spotting and hoped no one followed my gaze towards under the beds madras my guns where still hidden.

"You can not hide from me my little red haired Dane...yes I know who you are"

Every fibre in my being wanted to bite his head off. But I played it cool. I had my own intelligence on this guy.

Richard Bishop was his real name. Claude is merely a cover up he have used for years while playing the role as a rich European jet set.

Covering up the money, funded by the various charity events and auctions gladly paid from willingly unsuspecting donations. That's how MECH got their money from. The recent intelligence indicated he had to do with large number of humans gone missing, with a bit help from the various crime syndicates.

That was what I have discovered using my new innate ability, by following the bread crumbs and reports that would have taken an investigator years. To me, it took a hell lot faster amazed my self how fast it went I have only sat there for about ½ hour.

Knowing is one thing, but it takes skills to apply force, and to push the right buttons.

"And I know who you are really. I've only short meet your brother"

A short reminder during the whole Nemesis Prime incident Fowler and I located the where about of the facility and the computer operating the false Optimus. While the two men had a whack at each other, I sneaked past just in time to disrupt and sabotage cutting some power-lines with an axe. And run like there was no tomorrow with Fowler half hanging over my shoulder, who had taken quiet the a pummel from his more fit opponent. But gotta hand it to Fowler, he still knew how to throw a punch provided giving me a few pointers on close combat.

That was one hell of a rush, as Fowler and I ran out before the building came crushing down. And to Wheeljack's astonishment to hear about my stunt, he could not hide his proud faceplate expression sending me a wink with an optic. It was the very same day a growing my own heart have fully opened once more, but have been confused if there was a way?

Even Optimus commended my quick thinking, not to mention bravery, it made me feel some what embarrassed suddenly to be the centre of attention.

Mr. Claude smiled and nodded in approval.

"Sadly yes he WAS my brother, we did not get along well, but we shared some of the same interest, making the world a better place" he gestured nonchalant with his hand putting down his tea cup.

"A better place, by using terrorist means, holding rest of humanity at gunpoint to do your bidding. I don't think so." letting out a short mocking laugh, but he did flinch.

"So harsh Miss Dunbar. Terrorist is such a negative word. You should know very well, when the Germans occupied Denmark in World War 2, they called your freedom fighters saboteurs and terrorists"

"Point...but there is a difference how you will classify your self either a freedom fighter or terrorist. Killing innocent civilians is called terrorism, take example Breivik slaughtering teenagers in Norway, he was alone, but he was called a terrorist and a monster."

"That can be discussed, but he turned him self in, didn't he now"

"He did, but only to spread his demented propaganda to the world, so what is your agenda then?" leaning in to put down my cup of tea on the table.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips.

"You're fishing aren't you, but you will learn soon enough what I am after and what your role in this grand chess game. The seeds have already been planted"

Nice metaphor I thought, but he was stalling. It was a trap laid out for Wheeljack and Knockout, and I was an unwillingly hostage. I had to warn them.

Blinking my eyes finding the right frequency hoping Wheeljack was in proximity.

"Ah ah ah, missy. I know you can broadcast to them, so don't even try for a distress call" Walters held his gun in the back of my neck "You really think it was only Fowler who knew and that robot doctor of yours"

"So all this was only a lure getting me out of base was it. To get me to Shockwave"

Claude applaud me, clapping his hands together with a devious smile on the lips. Did his eyes just glow too?

"He is merely a colleague"

"HAH, you and a Con? You know that ended badly with your brother too didn't you knew about that? Not even Megatron wanted him. And tell me...what about Soundwave huh, how does he fit into this scheme of yours"

"Merely a pawn in the greater game"

"It sounds like the same thing Megatron would have said" I ridiculed him, then felt the blunt end of Walter's gun hit the back of my head. Sending me tumbling of the chair, I laughed the blow did not even hurt and glared right at his ugly smug face of his.

Walter's eyes glowed. What the fuck is going on?

"She is a special specimen, don't you damage her" Claude said, hearing his voice have turned into a lower tone a human was not possible to create by its own. What the hell is going on?

No matter, I have already sent an emotional distress call. I doubted Walter knew about our sparkbond.

Chatting up the arrogant son of bitch buying as much time I could. Noting he seemed a bit to overconfident with him self.

The sound of motor engines, not from two sleek cars was heard, and the yells of several men that then broke of into several gun shots and more shouts.

"What is going out out there?" Walters demanded.

"We're under attack" said a mercenary, he answered a few bursts with his automatic, before retreating back inside sliding the large doors shut.

Claude starred at me. A slight smirk graced my lips only to mock him.

"I do believe you underestimate what I really can do"

Feeling the emotional feedback from Wheeljack, coming closer. Only needed some sort of distraction, long enough to misdirect the guards attention and free the hostages.

As my prayers was heard, part of the roof gave in startling the goons starring at an energon rod. Only one I knew owned such a weapon, it surged with deadly electric current that could kill a human.

Claude starred at me aghast of my the sudden burst of speed and strength, as I kicked the table with a knee, tipping it over getting fast on my feet, before launching it with another kick trying to pin Claude to the wall.

The merc who was holding his riffle at Jannick's head fired at me, feeling the slight whips of air as the bullets past me, I managed to barely avoided getting shot.

Now it was my turn to retaliate.

Crouching down, using my self as a winded up spring, releasing and thrusting my self forward with a slight contort of my upper body.

He knew he was going to die, I could see it in his eyes, the force of my closed fist amplified by my fierce battle cry.

The head twisted unnaturally to 180 degrees.

Quickly while the other mercs where still in confusion of the sudden attack from above, I pulled out a dagger and a side arm from the now dead guy, then with a swift movement still I freed Jannick from his bonds that have gained enough sense of the situation. I got earned a nod of approval it was necessary what had to do.

He grasped for the now dead guards riffle, taking aim at the remaining foes while I freed the rest, before we duck behind an old run down tractor. A fray of bullets rain down on us and somehow Jannick have managed heave the others to safety.

We where trapped and no way to get out. And I had to get my own guns knowing we will run out of bullets soon.

He nudged my arm gesturing to me the silent code we had rehearsed so many times, two to the right and four to the left.

A wink, he showing me a grenade, then pulled out its release pin and threw it over his head. Three to four seconds later it exploded forcing us to shield head and ears from any shrapnel. The confusion was enough for us both to step out of hiding and return fire.

Two where killed by the grenade. Another two fell from a single gun shot to the head, one more dropped to the floor receiving a burst of concentrated fire from an automatic machine gun.

I sported towards my human berth, a bullet only nicked my leg before I duck for cover behind a thick pillar still supporting the weight of some of the roof.

Waiting for an opening still crouching behind my shelter, then dared to answer until it clicked telling me I was out of ammo.

Relieved as I quickly lodged my hand under madras and pulled out my own guns before, retreating back to safe from a concentrated burst only to hit the wood and wall behind me.

Jannick had lectured me about the unwritten rules during combat; You will change character in the middle of a battle, if you start to panic you will die. You ought to think fast or you will die.

I knew what I was doing this time I was fully aware of the situation, as I did not panic like a "normal" person would do. And I was not exactly what one will call ordinary.

I was calm like the sea before a storm, feeling my breath and heartbeat, sensing every muscle and fiber in my body.

Strapping on the shoulder gun holsters and pulled both weapons, ready for the next round. Glancing toward Jannick, nodding I was set. A short dip from his head acknowledges my combat readiness and flashed a hint of a proud big brother smile.

"Hamilton get them out" roared Jannick.

The explosion from the grenade have created an extra hole in the wall, an exit. He nodded and herded the owners of the farm out through the hole, while both Danish siblings forced the mercs to stay hidden, with our ammo and energon shots.

Feeling the recoil slightly jerked in my hands from every shot I took. They where not roses like most men will give their girls, but thus a million more deadly getting stung by its thornes.

The remaining mercs in the garage where defeated, none ran in to join and help their comrades.

And for Claude and Walters, had managed to escape in the fury of the short skirmish.

More gun shots and explosions came from the outside. The old wood creaked from an explosion, threatened the structure would fall down on us.

Still with our guns and riffle ready for any oncoming foes, we advanced from our position. A short peak to assure the terrain and situation outside, saw that sudden out burst of fire was caused by another group of humans.

Our allies? No matter we where getting out of here, one way or the other. To say the least both sides had heavy duty weapons and hunkered down armoured steeled vehicles, taking turns to shoot at each other. Scanning the newcomers I confirmed, they where from the US military judging from their uniforms. Thank you Fowler.

Did we just step out into WW3? Only missing the tanks, but it will be a death trap for both sides. The house overlooked the fields below from its hill, the main entrance to the estate came from an arch way dirt path, leading past the house and the garage and gravel and dirt road was sheltered from a high rocky cliff, only leaving one way out into the fields, past the barns containing the many barrels of wine and equipment to make the cherry red substance.

Letting out a startled shriek as Jannick grasped me by the waist and forced me down on the ground only to rolled across the dirt, barely avoiding a grenade that exploded on impact.

Both sustained minor wounds and got covered from smudge and dirt. Jannick helped me back on my feet, we peered both at the crater only about ten metres away from us.

That was close.

Suddenly out of the blue, a large head with several spider like legs jumped down in front on us, blocking our way. It looked very alike a scraplet AND a spider, only bigger, with no mouth, on the side of its head two mounted blasters.

It looked to be inspecting us, then aimed its blasters at Jannick.

No!

Quick as lightning I stepped in front of my brother. It hesitated for a second, but proved to be its own downfall. Only the legs and blasters remained, standing shivering on its thin yet robust legs before slumped down what was left of it anyway.

Turning to meet another one of its buddies, trying to herd us in the opposite direction of our allied forces. Figuring Claude and his "colleague" wanted me alive shielding yet again Jannick from being turned into a crisped flesh.

A smiled graced my lips hearing the familiar sound a bot transform, the spider meet a large pede belonging to Wheeljack it crumbled leaving a very flat piece of scrap metal. With a quick roll in his quick stunt, transforming into his alt-mode.

Our supposed allies stared in astonishment at the white car's blazing entrance, heading straight for the ranks of the mercenaries firing their own riffles.

But Wheeljacks chassis was no match for human made bullets, even armour piercing rounds, as he smashed his way through. He transformed fast and with one sword drawn, dipping it's tip downwards and sliced through a larger vehicle then himself as it was butter. Then quickly changed into his v-mode leaving our foes in much commotion.

I wanted to follow Jannick over to our allies, but found my self cut off by more metal spiders aiming their not human made weapons at me.

ARGH, fuck me. Where did they all come from?

And these buggers where bigger then the previous too. Turning around to see for a possible exit, but they would not let me pass.

_*Jump* _I heard Wheeljacks voice.

During my training with Jannick, we discovered the metal bones worked with my muscular structure and was able to jump higher then any professional athlete.

In a matter of a heartbeat, Wheeljack steered while drifting, hitting with the back end and managed to knock aside one metal spider. The others avoided him quickly, not to share the same fate.

It was like advanced parkour, leaping my self high up in the air doing a backwards somersault, landing on the car's rooftop in a knelled position and my two guns drawn.

"One more for the Doc's tests, shooting from a moving object" he announced.

My own blasters responded to their own futile attempts of killing me and my sparkmate. Tires screeching, as the car spun around in doughnuts, kicking up dirt with the wheels and smoke emanating from his exhaust pipes, obscuring their line of sight.

"That was fun" The dirt and smoke still hung in the air, on the ground laid smouldering metal corpses. I was on fire, and turned on.

"How about some more fun Shield Maiden"

My new nick name?

"Wreck and rule?" his response came a honk from the car-horn, then floored the gas pedal, heading straight for more foes to vanquish.

In a sudden break using myself as a bullet, twisting my body just right and ram with feet first into pair of utterly surprises men on their chests they fell backwards onto the ground. Using my victims to kick my self back wards and landing safely on my feet.

Feeling the rush of the battle and had to admit, I started to really like it, no love it.

One man came at me, but I quickly side step, answering his failed swing of the fist kneeing him in the kidney causing him to hunch over. Only to meet my knee once more to the side his face, from a perfect 90 degrees angle. Another one came me from behind. Crouching in a perfect aim, punching him with an elbow to the crotch then I coiled around giving him an uppercut to his chin, followed by a devastating jab to the gut.

The close combat training have really paid.

Both laid on the ground, grunting in pain from the few blows that came from what they thought was an easy target.

Our own ally forces have taken up the cue, I waited for them to catch, a man barking orders at his team mates. Presuming he was the commander.

"Name and rank" I have not even broken a sweat.

"Colonel O'Neal. US Air Force"

Air Force? What they doing here? Could have sent the Marines for all I cared.

"Special Agent Dunbar" I responded.

He rolled his eyes. Oh great he doesn't like Special Agents.

"Hold on, Dunbar? The other is your boyfriend?"

So he have briefly meet Jannick.

"Brother" I said, peering to the side of the armoured steeled car taking a few shoots and hit one merc, knowing the effect on energon blasters could do to humans he would be dead. Unlike me that can survive from one hit. So I believe, but not really taking getting hit by more.

An applaud of a whistle came from the man. He seemed a bit cocky in all this.

"Nice moves on that car back there, you learn that in Agent School?" his turn to shoot from the other angle with his own riffle.

"Kick boxing and parkour" I quickly responded.

"Ah the guy in the car is a stunt driver, I get it" he did not sound very convincing with his own words. Or was he mocking me? We where still under fire and taking turns shooting.

I stood up, sending a flurry of shots at some advancing attackers the remaining got a bit cocky and jumped me. Only the merc meet my foot in a spinning crescent kick. Earning a pad on the shoulder by the Colonel and thumps up, then eyeing me up and down.

"And here I thought you agent's only wore boring black suits" was he joking in the middle of the battle field?

I was still wearing the faded yellow knee long dress, the seems to one of the straps have been ripped leaving one holding the garment in place. Not to mentions it have seen better days now filled with scratches and dirt smudges.

"What are you the fashion police? What is your situation?" I snapped back at him.

"We are in a tight spot. We are pinned in as it where a trap, the mercs are making their escape we can not afford to let them flee." he said.

"Got it"

Concentrating, I found the right frequency to Wheeljack.

_*Wheeljack you got to stop them from fleeing*_

_*On it*_ Came an answer, followed by sounds of blades against metal.

"Those... things..." O'Neal questioned.

"Aim for their heads" I commanded, standing up from my position and fire before both of us advanced our position.

"Al right, Carter forward the word, aim for the head on those...head thingies" he radioed his team mate.

A flurry of blaster shoot hit the landrover we have bent behind avoiding getting hit by normal gun fire. I saw them coming, even before they opened fire.

Grasping the collar of the Colonel, flinging both of us to the side before a heatwave of an explosion emerged sending both of us tumbling across the dirt. And what remained of the vehicle upside down burning.

The spiders where advancing fast, quick on their legs holding up the big head and the blasters taking their pick of the slaughter.

Rolling behind a low stone wall with the other soldiers, glancing it was a small group of ten or twelve.

"If you have grenades, use them'" I roared in between my shots, twisting my upper body, barely avoiding a blunt hit from a blaster. I would not like to be hit by one again. More where coming as soon as we thought have taken them all.

"How many are there?" yelled taking his time to aim from his spot

"Fuck should I know? I snapped sending a volley at the nearest metal spiders.

Our allies managed to secure their end of the entrance and subdue the mercenaries down there. But the metal spider blocked our way. Impressive and with coordination they gunned down the metal spiders, using concentrating fire on one at a time, with the occasion throwing in a grenade.

My own comm-link opened up with static interference, but with our bond he was crystal clear.

_*Here comes the rain*_

A blue explosion came from the far side of the compound. Smiling he have used his own bomb made from energon highly volatile in the wrong hands.

The rocks came tumbling down trapping who ever dares to go that way. We had them.

"They ain't going no where now" I informed the Colonel who was the commander in this skirmish.

O'Neal motioned his troop to intercept and capture the remaining mercenaries

They meet almost no resistance, but it was then Walters reached for a rocket launcher mounted on the roof of one the larger vehicles, taking aim it at my Wrecker.

"WHEELJACK!" my shrilled voiced panicked.

But was to late, Walters fired the thing, wide eyed I stared at two rockets going straight for the car. Just before it hit him they came apart into a talon like things clamping into the cars rear.

Wheeljack spun out of control and another talon like missile hit his front end. The talons burst in a crackle of energy, surging its way through my sparkmate, his howling voice screamed in my mind.

And in synch, the strain from what felt like million volts coursed through me, I screamed in bloody agony before collapsing and black out.

* * *

><p>Coming back to my senses hearing voices, someone have elevated my head slightly<p>

and tended to me.

"Hope wake up, can you here me?" the voice of a man. My eyes slowly came into focus. Jannick.

With blood in my mouth, coughing I turned and spat out the dark red liquid on the ground. Atleast my blood colour haven't changed. I would indeed panic if it started to purple or blue like energon.

O'Neal crouched beside me.

"You going to be al right? Can you talk?"

I nodded and coughed up more blood wiping it away with the back of my hand.

"Fucking fragging pit cocksucker," my voice felt hoarse. And added some more obscene Danish swear words, baffling the grey haired Colenel.

"She's going to be fine" Jannick could not hide a snigger from my sudden volatile verbal out burst.

The on site medic tried to force me to stay still, but I only rolled over and scrambled back on my feet, legs feeling wobbly.

"Hey, easy now, sit down, what happened? It looked like you where hit by a taser-gun" My vision was still blurry, but knew the voice. I looked up meeting a gloved hand to steady my still shaking being. The hand belonged to Col. O'Neal, wearing dark sunglasses I spotted the white grey eyebrow peek over the shades, his lips curled up into a mug of a smile.

"Negative effect of the bond" it was the natural thing to say for me at the time.

"You are one tough cookie Agent Dunbar" the Colonel said. I only shrugged in response, drawing in breaths of air steadying my self with help from O'Neal and the medic.

My vision became better then my gaze fell on the white race car with green and red markings, rolling to a shaky stop. My heart felt heavier then stone.

Disregarding the human medic wanted to tie me down and examine my injuries, I ran over to my mech.

My heart rate elevated.

I really hated the negative side of our bonding, but I loved him more then life it self.

A huge dent was very visible in the middle of Wheeljack's hood.

"Oh, my poor baby" I cooed at the car dropping to my knees almost in tears. Struggling to shove the stinging affliction from the two gunshots wounds I have endured coming from my shoulder and arm, as I leaned in lovingly caressing the warm metal.

"As much I love you rubbing yourself up against me Vixen, you're kinda bleeding all over me" Wheeljack said, his voice a bit shaky, but could imagine his handsome scared lips and optics smile at me.

"Did it just speak, the car...some modern day Knightrider thingie?" Col. O'Neal was baffled.

"Indeed it did spoke" said another man, deeper voice. He was dark skinned, odd the skin glinted.

"Can you transform?" pulling my self to my feet again.

"Only if you can get these clamps of me and my aft, I can. Where is Ratchet when you need him?"

I went behind to inspect the damage.

"I say we leave it" another soldier said. "It gives me the creeps". Odd he did not look a soldier messy brown hair, glasses and only had one side-arm. So out of place.

"To the fuck hell no, we are not leaving him behind, number four; If you leave a Wrecker behind, you better go back and get him. " I snarled, facing the men with an angry stare making them jump terrified.

Wheeljack sniggered.

"You really know your Wrecker facts, makes me like you even more, and your fiery temper, little Vixen"

"Don't let me add a few more dents, gasket breath" I took a closer look at those things. Scratching the back of my head pondering. "How do I remove them?"

"Did someone call for a doctor" shifting his energon staff into his subspace compartment where he kept it.

"Great" Wheeljack scoffed, hearing the suspensions on the car lowering itself as he let out a vent that hissed.

Sniggering to my self as I padded the cab, he might not be Ratchet, but he was good at his job...I hoped.

Thou I have started to trust that pompous douche of an ornament for an odd reason. The little talk we had the few days ago made me look at Knockout in another light.

"What the hell is that?"

Quickly with a rush and a leap, I intercepted the trigger happy American yanking with all my might his riffle away from Knockout's direction.

"He's on our side. And ain't going to hurt us. And where hell where you, not wanting to get your paint scratched?" I scolded the males of both races.

"He?" O'Neal perplexed looked at me and then back at Knockout.

"Indeed it appears to be a male"

"Mech actually," I corrected.

The clamps is especially designed for Cybertronians explained Knockout, he have him self used the same sort. They where especially cruel if used on a flyer in mid flight. They where in other words high tech hand cuffs, some like these had high amount of energon electric currents that stunned their targets.

There where only two ways getting them off, one was knowing the right code for the release of the clamp like claws or what Knockout was doing cutting through the metal.

"And for your question femme devil, I scouted for the human controlling those wretched knock off scraplets. They where quickly dispatched" waving servo like it was nothing.

"No humans where harmed by you?" crossing my arms over the chest starring at them

"Merely my presence scared the fools away." he smirked still with his power cutting tool working on cutting clamps.

"True, did make a promise not to harm humans" the Wrecker grunting. "And did hit more of those scraplets drones on the way. Thankfully and I do not say that often, was the real ones"

"Well harm and kill is sort a two different things" shaking my head. There where an ethical and moral issue with the bots about this harm no humans promise from Optimus when they came to Earth.

But rules can be bent. Even the Prime himself knew that when it come to the affairs with MECH and their accociates.

O'Neal and a soldier with glasses stood gawking at the white giant, glad to be freed and stretched in his full length. Didn't even gave a thanks to Knockout, who went over his vitals for any glitches that might have occurred.

"Not my first time I got pinched by them, but they Pitting hurt" he said craning his neck cables.

"Jackie, tell me about I felt it" I said rolling my eyes.

"Should I say I am sorry? I'm the one that got the full blunt sweetspark, one is bad enough, let a long three" he huffed annoyed flexing his digits joints.

"O'Neal, I am baffled what they are talking about" picking up the odd shiny black skinned man was called Teal'c, odd name I thought.

"You stop whimpering like a sparkling, you're built to withstand such punishment" I snapped with a sarcastic teasing tone only Wheeljack picked up, flashing a grin, then bent down on one knee still holding that smirk.

"Now, don't tempt me like that" he said with a husky rumble.

Knockout knelt down, gesturing to let him me see my arm and shoulder. The bullets peaking out of my skin looked bigger. How large rounds did those mercs use on me? They didn't look like 9mm rounds.

"Hmm interesting" he said "I'll make an extra note it will interest Ratchet that your skin has much harder then average. Human flesh tend to be so frail. The bullet can be with eased lodged out. If you let me"

Knockout shot a glance at the Wrecker, who surprisingly nodded letting him touch me.

Bracing my self by grinning my teeth, he carefully held with the other servo my arm still and with two of his smallest claw like digits, peeled the bullets out with surgical precisions. My mind temporally blacked out, next thing I knew I found the all knowing sensation of my flesh was healing and leaning up against Wheeljacks arm, who sat cross legged in the dirt.

"Lucky" he said, a digit caressed my shoulder as the wound healed.

"Lucky? Says you with all that metal" I lovingly padded him on the arm.

He dipped his helm down.

"I am just glad your al right" he whispered, his faceplate was only a feet length away from me, feeling slight warm air from his vents. "You and me make a first class team with those moves you pulled" A suggestive rumble emanated under his armour.

"Hold that thought Metal Stud" stopping him in his wake by only few inches from my own lips placing a finger over his mouth plate, teasing him with a cheeky grin on my lips. "There is a time and place for everything"

With a quick duck under Wheeljack's chin and free of his protective arm, I turned my attention to the man named Teal'c.

With a quick yank of the cap, revealing on his for head a golden circle within a soft curled V motive.

"Now do I have your attention now we don't trust each other or am I mistaken HE is not a human either. And who in their right mind will a warm cap in the already warmth of Southern France, do not take me for a fool. Given the trust issue and matter of fact, you are supposed to be our lift out of here. Plus that badge of yours is not US Air Force."

O'Neal cleared his throat while removing his sunglasses.

"Securing illegal top secret military weaponry and intelligence"

"Top secret aye, and I'm bloody Queen of England?" raising an eyebrow then I gestured at the two bots behind me. "Look, if you truly are from some sort of special trained grunts unit, I need proof. Give me a phone or contact Special Agent Fowler in the Pentagon, password Issue beta alpha 9942 to get directly through to him."

"Woah, hold you horses Ma'am"

"Please don't call me that, makes me feel old" I snapped.

"Alright then sorry..Agent, but give me a good reason to trust this Fowler guy?"

"He's the one sent me on this mission on the first place"

"So you are the hacker? Where's your computer?" he raised an eyebrow looking rather perplexed.

"Found it" called a short haired blond woman came walking from the house, or what was left of the house. She is clad from top till bottom in the faded green cameo uniform and issued riffle same as O'Neals attire and his team.

"I don't think you will find anything on that laptop. But I do know someone who would like to have it back."

"So got a backup file stashed somewhere?" O'Neal asked.

"Well no, but the data is safe if you get me out of here" tapping my head with an index finger.

"Carter?"

"Sir?" the female soldier was stunned, she looked to be a lose of words starring at the two robots talking amongst them selfs like it was nothing. The medic was still checking the Wreckers vitals.

"Carter?" O'Neal elbowed the blond woman still gawking at Wheeljack and Knockout.

"Sir, I...Sir...am I seeing things?" perplexed darting her eyes at the mechs and then over to her commander.

It was rather amusing, first time I saw Wheeljack I almost ran screaming away, but something tugged me to stay. This Carter stood like she was rooted to the ground.

More trucks arrived in and started to load the surviving mercs and other needed medical attention was tended too.

"Radio. Get a hold on this Fowler guy in the Pentagon" he ordered Carter. He seemed very down to earth kinda a guy now getting past him cocky comments and attitude. Reminded me very much of someone else; I thought to my self.

"Yes, sir" she meekly said still eyes fixed on the two bots.

"That won't be necessary"

Fuck what is he doing here?

Harlow, that son of a bitch.

"I can vouch for her, and she is not one of them" he said to O'Neil.

"Are you sure?"

"100% Sir, and you owe me one"

"I pay you when we get back" O'Neil" Harlow said clapping the man on the shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Harlow! Give me a fucking good reason WHY I should not pound you into a bloody pulp right now" my voice felt like ill tasting bile while snarling at the guy. Hands curled into tight fists.

"Woah...easy now. I know you got a grudge on me. Look we seem to have similar interest in all this." he held up his hands protectively, for good reason alert knowing I could with ease kick his ass.

An angry resound came from an engine behind me, as Wheeljack rose to his pedes towering over us humans. I turned on my heels holding up my hands gesturing Wheeljack to calm down.

"Protective big fella" O'Neil said followed with a slight whistle.

"Guess they are pretty close" said the glass eyed soldier.

"Yes true, he's her guardian" said Harlow "and I owe you an explanation Agent Dunbar, I was undercover, we have learned about alien infiltration at your base in Neveda. And been for quite some time now, even before Team Prime's relocation to Hanger E. When learning about your encounter with Soundwave we have to pack all the equipment from and take Ratchet to set up shop elsewhere."

"Aliens...ehm what the fuck you talking about?" Now it was my turn to be blown of my feet being confusion.

"Well yes and that" Harlow said taking a few alert steps back from me and Wheeljack.

"Didn't you notice someone's eyes where glowing?" O'Neal added.

Aha that makes a bit more sense. Feeling things where getting a bit out of hand and my temper I took a deep long breath.

"Yes...so Walters is the mole then?" I finally said "And I think Claude aka Richard Bishop had glowing eyes too"

"I had my suspicions he was the one" Harlow nodded.

"I see it makes sense" I had to painfully agree. "And Shockwave?"

"We assume they are working together. Be glad we found you as you gave us your last known location before issuing radio silence"

"Still doesn't explain how Soundwave escaped the shadowzone" I groaned rubbing my middle finger on the bridge of noose.

"There is more of you?" Teal'c raised an eyebrow. None of us answered his question.

"I think I need a drink when we get back" said the guy with glasses said.

"You, me both" O'Neil chuckled padding his friend on the back.

* * *

><p>Claude had managed to escape, but we got Walters, taken as prisoner along with the surviving mercenaries. Jannick came trotting up to me after making a round helping where he could. There where many more of those metal spiders then we could count.<p>

Knockout was true to his word, he had scouted the operator or operators of the deadly things in a truck load filled with the things. They did not pick up much space and could retract their legs and form into s ball the size of a human head. No humans could have conjured those monstrosities, and I had a pretty good idea who as only other race in the universe could handle energon.

"Are you al right sis'?" Jannick addressed me in Danish, and gave a short nod in Wheeljack's direction who returned the gesture.

"Yeah, what about you, big guy?"

"I'll will survive, I had worse" he smiled at his little sister brushing a strand of my hair behind the ear as he always did telling me not to worry. He had some deep cuts, the blood have coagulated, but it needed to be cleansed. Along with other cuts and bruises he have gotten from the fight.

It made me sad seeing my brother like this. He always took care of others before him self.

Turning my head about to the black golden skinned man.

"You don't have a first aid kit on you?"

Teal'c threw me a standard army issued first aid kit.

"Normally I do not have use for it, but gladly assist others in need"

"That is really noble of you" I said setting to work cleaning out Jannick wounds. I was no field medic, but have learned through my wilderness training it was vital to keep any open wound clean to avoid infection.

O'Neil and Carter along with Harlow have left with excuse to help secure the prisoners. Only leaving Daniel and Teal'c keeping us company along with the two bots

Daniel looked nervous.

"You two related?" Daniel interrupted the akward silence, darting his eyes back and forth between us siblings and the two mechs talking to each other...or what I could recognise had a comm link open hopefully to Ratchet.

"Mmm'mm" I said with a nod.

"But you?" he elevated both hands palms up moving them up and down to make his point.

"It runs in the family" Jannick amused said with a chuckle.

"And am I not mistaken you are Danish, I do know Swedish, so Danish is close related. I would like to know more about Danes if you don't mind. Due too your close relation with Swedes"

Brother and sister both rolled our eyes.

"Aren't we a real SpørgeJørgen" Jannick annoyingly huffed.

"A what now?" pushing back his glasses on the ridge of his noose and stole a glance at Teal'c, who only slight shrugged.

"There good as new" I smiled at him. It wasn't that bad as I feared it might be, but will heal pretty well. Wishing I could rub of my own passive healing ability on him.

A crackle of static was heard in my inner ear making me squint my eyes.

_*Hope? You there, please respond*_

"I can hear you Ratchet" squinting my eyes from the interference.

*_Thank Primus you are alive, I feared the worst_*

I smiled bobbing my head.

"Yeah thanks for the concern, and I have a bolt to mess with you"

_*I er...we talk about on your arrival back to base,*_. He sounded more anxious then normally.

_*Agent Dunbar*_ Fowler was on the comm-link _*Now with the exposure of the bots, this is a hell of a lot paperwork. O'Neal will fill you in, but wait until further orders from me. Fowler out* _The click of the link got turned off. Poor guy sounded stressed. Not only does he need to do all the paper work, I was in for it too and report to fill out.

A hand waved in front of my eyes.

"Eh hello, where you talking to your self?" O'Neil.

"No talking to my personal doctor." I said.

"That being yourself?"

"She means Ratchet" laughed Wheeljack being amused by O'Neils perplexed face expressions.

The man shock his head.

"Al right we are packing up, and heading for home, a C-17 are waiting at the nearest military airport base to take us home, unless you want to stay and eat froglegs"

"You kidding me a Globetrotter III, was in one during a tactical air-drop as support to the US troops" Jannick said, earning a thumps up from Col. O'Neal.

"Served in Iraq?"

"Special Forces in Afghanistan and Iraq, not much to brag about"

"I can tell special forces from regular grunts, kid. And what did your mum feed you as kid? Never seen a big fella like you, unlike Teal'c" O'Neal eyed my brother up and down.

"Supstral" I joked. Us siblings looked at each other and started to laugh. None of the Americans nor mechs understood our joke.

Shaking his head, O'Neal stepped a few paces back, still alert holding a hand over his riffle with the gun barrel downward. Arching his neck back exterminating Wheeljack.

"That's one big robot" he whispered with a whistle under his breath.

"You should see Ultra Magnus or Predaking, they're bigger then me" responded Wheeljack making the Colonel jump. "And the term is Cybertronian, or in my case Autobot. And name is Wheeljack"

"Don't forget Wrecker as well" I said with a wink, hands on my hips giving my mech a little seductive bob. Knowing he liked it, his lips curled into a smile at my little gesture, before I side stepped giving him room to fold into his v-mode.

With a hand on the cab, Wheeljack responding to my touch with a soft rev from his engine, I flashed a smile at our new allies. The female soldier named Carter looked liked her jaw was going to fall out its socket.

"Yeah, I know he's amazing ain't he?"

She didn't even acknowledge my comment before Daniel had to pull her away, stumbling over her own feet followed by Teal'c peering at the blue Aston Martin that had seconds later transformed into his V-mode. He did not say much, but noticed an eyebrow was raised, before lowering at again then following his team mates to the nearest humvee.

Who is this guy, or what was he? And these aliens at our base, well counting out the Autobots ofcourse. I will have my answers soon enough.

"Mind if I ride with you" asked O'Neal.

"Jackie?" In matter of fact, it was his call. No one have gotten in Knockout, guessing he was more glad having no humans to ruin his precious interior.

"Not at all, but my Little Lady belongs in the drivers seat" Wheeljack stated and opened his passenger and the drivers seat doors. O'Neal peered back fort between me and the open car doors. His mouth opening and closed.

"Ahem well, Wheeljack...as the commander of this rescue and retrieval mission. I did speak briefly with that Agent Fowler guy of yours that you are cleared to be debriefed the basics. It's a long flight to Colorado"

This is going to be very interesting I thought with a hint of sarcasm. A mental note have to yank Fowler's chains about these new allies.

* * *

><p>That's a lot I had to chew on, as I sat in the large in a military transport aircraft C.17 Globetrotter. Large is an understatement having a small lecture from Jannick, it could fit in a couple of tanks and a battle ready helicopter and a lot of soldier in the cargo haul. Of course not at the same time, here we had two European special made cars and could just fit two extra humwee's while we humans and alien jaffa sat in the passenger seats in the cargo's side-walls.<p>

Daniel Jackson sat beside me. He was not a soldier, but a vital part of the team called SG1, short for Stargate 1, the name of their team and others going off-world via a metal contraption called a Stargate excavated from Egypt over 80 years ago.

"You're taking this very well" Daniel said, after a sneezing fit. I never heard one could get allergies from just travelling.

"Well, look at this way" I motioned my eyes at the two cars strapped by the wheels in the middle. "I do keep my own extra terrestrial company. " my gaze trailed over the curves of the white race car. He looked so gorgeous in any form he took, holoform, robot or v-mode. To my dismay the jolt from the clamps have fried his hologram program, but can be fixed he said with new parts provided by Ratchet.

"So...er Wheeljack, he's your guardian?" Jackson cleared his throat.

"He's more then just my guardian" I could not hide my smile and adoration for my sparkmate. Didn't care if this Dr. Daniel Jackson picked up my hint, but seemed he was utterly clueless. Beside him sat O'Neal rolling his eyes, that Daniel was total oblivious to what I really meant.

"And what about the other one?"

"Knockout? Well, don't know if I should call him friend just yet. Ally perhaps, but he had been on the enemy side once"

"Give him a chance, as we did with Teal'c and we trust him saving our life from become hosts to those snakeheads" O'Neal assured.

I shrugged, maybe, but I was still wary with the former Decepticon medic. Why did he help us humans while he didn't like them, thou like Earth cars calling himself an auto-mobile enthusiast.

Bah he is just a big egoistical bastard, or did he still mourn the loose of his partner Breakdown. Was there more between them then just partnership?

Reclining in the seat and arms folded, attempting to get a little nap before landing. With the large headphones muffling out most of the aircraft's load roaring sound, or else it would have been impossible to ignore the noise, made it much easier to fall into sleep mode.

My brother and I had an uncanny knack being able to sleep during a thunderstorm, blocking out the noise. He sat beside me arms crossed and slouched, the head rolled a bit. Its a bit hard sleeping on a plane, but welcomed some rest we could get. I had a slight wish to crawl into the back seat of the Lancia.

We where only a few hours from the East coast to refuel, stretch our legs and then embark further on our endeavour to a hidden underground base in Colorado. I have yet to be informed where its exact location is, until upon arrival.

Feeling sleep came easy and welcomed the much needed rest.

I did know how long I was out until the aircraft suddenly jerked me out of the dreamless state.

"What the hell?" O'Neal yelled surprised. The plane jerked again and then heard a whistling noise. The overhead speakers from the pilot announced the worst.

We where under attack and had barely avoided a missile.

Daniel had not secured his own seatbelt as he should have, resulting him being flung out of his seat and slammed with a bang up against Wheeljack's side. I quickly unfastened my own and held on to the strap reaching out to him, before the aircraft rolled to the side suspending him the air as another projectile came at us.

"Daniel!" O'Neal couldn't reach him, but I could. Our wrists clasped together for me to pull him back and in my own seat strapping him in.

A short nod of thanks came from the panic stricken man. Amazingly he did not loose his glasses, are they glued on?

The pilot announced his passengers to hold on once more rolling to the other side. But he was not quick enough, seeing the ramp got forced open in a blaze of fire and heat, it made me loose my footing and hold.

Heightened reflexes took over and got a hold of the hydraulics from the ramp, or what was left of them anyway.

The two humvee's where gone as the slide that have been secured near the ramp before we took off.

I dared looking over my shoulder spotting a fighter jet close on our tail, a bit to close to comfort. No human would be so bold flying like that.

Starscream.

I could barely hear anything, only the rush of wind and engines roared over my ears and held on for dear life. Scrambling to get a better hold, I felt my grip was slipping, panicking digging my nails into the surface.

I lost my grip in only a nano sec was suspended in mid air, until a metal hand grasped itself around my waist forcing all air out of my lungs.

Arching my head back expecting it was Wheeljack, only to meet a pair of red optics. His other other servo held on the side of the aircraft and pulled me back in with the help of Wheeljack using him self as a counter weight. Knockout

Flinching at the energon blasters from Wheeljacks wild shots, only to be avoided by the grey. I think I could hear him laughing gleefully amongst the roar of wind and engines.

"Knockout! Don't let her go" Wheeljack yelled as loud he could, past the whistle and roar of the engines that sputtered before another explosion hit us.

I saw smoke trailing behind us from the two engines out of four have been hit. The pilot was struggling to keep us in the air. Looking down to see a stretch of water and coast.

Out of the windows I saw another jet, but it was not one our own. It was mainly black and purple. Soundwave.

And then the hit on the other engine exploded.

Shit shot shit, they are forcing us down.

There where barely time at all to jump out with parachutes, the pilots now only had one engine to work with yelled over the speakers we where going to make an emergency landing. Both humans and mechs where forced to brace our self for a very hard landing

Knockout got jerked to the side in surprise involuntary lost his grip on me and I tumbled with a grunt to the floor. I scrambled to find some sort of hold from the turbulence. An arm that belonged to Teal'c grabbed around me by the arm pulling me to one of the seats, but I had no time to secure my seatbelt. It all happened so fast, barely had time to think.

In front of us shielded Wheeljack from us humans from falling out of now torn apart ramp I looked up I meet his gaze, he felt my panic wanted to reassure me everything was going to be al right. I sprang and clutched myself around his neck, a large arm holding me close to him.

_*Hang in there*_ I heard him in my head, clawing my nails into the his neck cables. If I was going to die now, I would prefer dying in the arms of my beloved.

Closing my eyes just before impact occurred I whispered "I love you Wheeljack"

* * *

><p>The two flyers circled the wreck of the downed human aircraft. Their instruction, get the femme alive at all costs.<p>

Annoyed, Starscream scowled he rather wanted to blast them out from the sky leaving the aircraft in a big ball of fire.

But he will have his fill. Wanting, if still alive claw to death the traitor of former Decepticon medic.

Both agile, they transformed landing in the sand and strode toward the still almost intact plane, that was missing one wing, its tail and three out of four jet turbine engines was destroyed. As it came down they saw it skidding on its belly across the sand on a beach, and smashed its front end into a rock cliff. The landing gear of the aircraft where littered over the beach along with the scrap metal of the missing wing.

The little spy Lazorbeak have dislodged it self from its masters chassis to inspect, if the femme was alive.

And she was, the little human femme popped up on Soundwave's visor along two mechs helping the survivors out of the plane.

The grey jet huffed and was disappointed none of the two where dead, but least she was alive.

Thanks to both bots, Hope and the rest of SG1, SG3 and SG6 have survived the crash, but with the cost both pilots quick thinking holding the noose up of the aircraft, their lives hangs in the balance.

Their biggest problem was the two Decepticon, that with out any warning could shoot any allies down if neared crash site, having no regards for human life.

The three human SG teams scrambled out of the now derelict into crouching ready combat positions finding a better high ground to defend them self. One spotted in the distance to new robots stride with determination.

"You're ammo won't even pierce through their armour, only piss them off giving them dents" Hope said ushering the other humans to hide before pulling her own guns.

"Eh..Aren't you contradiction your self?" Daniel said helping the fatal injured pilots out.

"These are not normal weapons" She have already spotted Laserbeak, aiming both pistols at the drone. She took her time, calculating its flight pattern before squeezing the triggers.

The damn thing avoided most of her shoots and only managed only to knick its wing before it retreated to its masters that was not far away.

Wheeljack joined in on Hope's attempts to hit the little spy con that agile avoided getting shoot down.

Disregarding for his own safety Wheeljack leaped into action. The sand did not hinder much of his skills having fought in all kinds of different terrains. It have just stopped raining and for both fractions of Cybertronians could support their massive weight.

Getting dirty was his least concern, as he launched himself at the two Cons with a wildfire coming from his own gun and the other the electric whip held ready.

Starscream answered firing his own missiles, the first got caught in the electric whips lash exploding on contact. The other projectile was avoided by the skilled wrecker, jumping in the air only to land in his alt-mode flooring the gas-pedal, aiming straight towards his foe kicking up sand behind him.

Starscream fired again as did Soundwave, but only hit the sand where Wheeljack have transformed giving him much momentum to jump high in the air.

The swords got released from their compartment he had built in his back, the blades glinted in the grey fading daylight.

One of Soundwave's extra limps shoot out of the chassis like a rocket only that the Autobot deflected the blow, but it did not stop his deadly descend. His swords just nicked both the flyers on their arms and tumble rolled on his pedes in the heavy sand. His way of mocking and to lure them away from the humans.

Starscream took the bait and snarled feeling the gash of energon run down his arm, angered he lashed out at the Wrecker with his long claws only to be deflected by the Autobot's swords. Soundwave knew well enough what the Wreckers game was, and used this opportunity letting one long tentacle sneak up behind, but it did not get very far recoiling it self back getting hit by several well aimed blaster shoots.

Rest of the shoots got deflected on his long winged arm, commended she was very good with those before had swap her away like common fly.

The hit sent her several meters away rolling in the sand with a grunt and lost the grip of her weapons far out of her reach. But was still awake getting quickly back on her feet.

"Wheeljack look out!" the little femme screamed. While Starscream had his tantrum lashed at the Autobot, Soundwave got in close enough with his long arm.

The flaw in Wheeljack's design was his door panels, where more sensitive then rest of his armour. Grasping one of them and yanked it down ward made the wrecker roar in pain, but the war veteran would no go down that with out a fight. A quick jab with the other servo into the back forced him to his knees and final blow came from a major burst of energy designed to kill.

Soundwave peered between the human femme and Wheeljack, both suffering from the shock.

"What are you doing!?" Starscream snarled at his difficult companion "Finish him!"

The silent mech retracted his tentacle into his chassis.

"Bond?" came a mechanical answer, it stunned the Seeker, he hated the other then very silent mech when he spoke. Rather wanted him to stay silent.

"That's absurd, a human and an Autobot bonded?" Starscream starred in disbelief at the sprawled small figure Shockwave badly wanted. The little human crawled back on her feet, there where murder in her eyes holding out her two guns in her small hands.

Despicable, human guns can not harm him Starscream triumphantly thought taking a step wanted to grasp the little organic. Then two blasts whipped just passed his helm.

Small scaled energon blasters?

"Next time I will aim for you optics Screamer" her voice was load, shrill and pissed off.

Soundwave watched the little femme back track over to the prone figure of the Wrecker. It was true, they have bonded, confirming his suspicions boosting his sensors while back at the human structure. Somebot have claimed her picking up a certain EM field that was not human. If they killed the wrecker, she would die too cause of the bond.

And she would not go down without a fight, must like her sparkbound.

A metal roar echoed across the beach, both flyers turned their helms ans starred in disbelief barely avoiding a fire blast coming from the metal dragon.

To Starscream horror the big Predacon, he had barely fled from the wretched thing back on Cybertron and into hiding. How did it end up here? But he had no time to think.

Soundwave knew their folly, transformed as soon Lazorbeak returned to its master, leaving Starscream whipping up a twirl of sand where he just stood. Starscream panic stricken followed his comrade through a remote activated ground bridge, scarcely getting his wing tail scourged by another fire blast.

The metal dragon roared in anger as his prey have eluded him once more and circled in the air.

Hope was grateful for Predaking have arrived in the nick of time.

She turned on her heels, the sand felt heavy running over to Wheeljack, tears obscured her vision, her body alarmingly wanted to shut down.

If she was a normal human being, she would have died already getting her innards cooked from the shock.

"Wheeljack" she skidded across the sand landing on her knees. The mech was just getting back on his pedes and caught his little mate with a servo, not to let her fall face in the sand. His spark lit up having her near him. A simple touch could ease the battle harden mech, he have wanted to protect her, but she stood her stand against a foe much more powerful then her self, only to protect him. Earning her a special title.

He felt her tremble in his servo for her to lean her self up against his chassis.

"You promised to catch me if I fall" she whispered hoarse with eyes half closed.

"I did, Shield Maiden" he said. So small, beautiful and strong that filled with fire in her spark.

Her fingers dipped into the seems of his armour pulling herself to her feet. Demanding soft lips against his own, letting them part a bit to taste his glossa.

A sighed escaped Hope's lips, arms lost their grip as her knees gave away. The small form of his little mate slumped against his chest. He did not let her fall as promised.

Predaking kicked up more sand as he landed, but remained in his beast form. Its gaze fixed on the small human slumped on the Autobot's arm. The two exchanged a glance before Predaking left them in a twirl of wind and sand, flying away into the distance letting out an angry roar.

The remaining humans starred at the odd couple, sharing a very private moment. Not to mention was utterly shocked that they just got saved from a massive dragon made out of steel.

Some coughs embarrassed and looked away tending to the wounded. The pilots where badly injured and they have radioed for help from the nearest military US Air Force Base.

Daniel Jackson mouth formed into an O as it finally hit him. He had stared bug eyed when Hope and Wheeljack shared their very intimate affection to each other.

"Ohh! More then just a guardian?" rubbing his neck, then someone gave him slap in the back of head.

"Congratulation Daniel" O'Neal said with a smug smile plastered on his face.

"What was that for?" he peered at his friend and commander.

"We where wondering when you figured it out. Even Teal'c picked up the signs that was clear as daylight."

An amused smile adorned the normally stoic face of the jaffa.

"Indeed, but I question a robot and a tau'ri? O'Neal is that possible?"

"Beats me" O'Neal shrugged. "Ask Daniel, he is the cultural expert"

Teal'c gazed at Dr. Jackson only shrugged at the jaffa.

* * *

><p><em>All respect goes to the actors and creators of the Stargate franchise. I don't own them as I don't own Transformers.<br>But I do have the right to call copyright on Hope Dunbar as my own.  
>I hope I have captured jack O'Neal right, and have to watch the show again. One my favorite science fiction shows, need more of them with lots of ACTION.<br>Please comment, good, bad and ideas for me to work with other then the major story arc I am working on._


End file.
